


Kinktober 2020- Dream Team

by CocoB0n



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratting, Bullying, Cock Warming, Collar, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Ignoring Kink, Intense Orgasm, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm with no hands, Punishment, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tags on the chapter, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, hickey, safe word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoB0n/pseuds/CocoB0n
Summary: Kinktober for Dream x George x SapnapRequests are not open
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 189
Kudos: 2164
Collections: Mcyt Books, you've read this fucker :]





	1. Day 1: Leashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, only 3.5% of people who click on my story actually give Kudos. So if you enjoy this story please leave a Kudo or a comment. It's free and it doesn't hurt anybody :)  
> (This was a pure joke, you don't have to do anything but enjoy reading the story <3)

Dream had made a bet with Sapnap the night prior. A small bet, nothing that needed to be taken too far. Simply, if Sapnap was able to beat Dream in manhunt then he would be willing to fulfill any wish that Sapnap had. Of course, Dream was a Minecraft genius and there was no way that the brunette stood a chance against his big brain.

They decided they would film the event taking place to put up on Sapnap or Dreams channel. Everything was going well, there was suspense and a chase. Sapnap was able to nearly kill Dream multiple times and each time Dream was able to narrowly get away. Everything seemed to be going in Dreams favor and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Dreams plan was to win so he could make a good video and have Sapnap shuddering under him. He wanted to try and perform an orgasm denial on the brunette. His lips started to feel a little too dry as he zoned off into his fantasies. He was so close to beating the game, the portal was there and Sapnap was nowhere in sight. While he began to burn some of the useless stuff, he noted he was being hit.

“What Sapnap, when did you get here?!” Dream said in shock, his character falling into the lava.

“Dream I got you!” Sapnap giggled.

“No NO”

Dream started to sweat, trying to swim out of the lava. He didn’t have his water bucket on him and he was being hit with an axe. By the next few seconds, the red screen of doom flooded his computer. 

Sapnap cheered loudly, the first time he’s ever killed Dream in Minecraft manhunt. All due to Dream being so zoned out thinking of teasing Sapnap, that he didn’t notice the little achievement of “Eye Spy”. 

Dream let out a groan “I was so careless”. 

Sapnap giggled “It’s okay Dream, I promise i’ll comfort you a lot”.

Dream felt his dick twitch in anxious excitement. Why did he feel so warm and turned on all of a sudden. 

“What’s your big plan Sappie” He sighed.

“You’re gonna have to find out”.

That brought Dream to where he was now, staring down at the brunette who had a lime green leash in his calloused hands. He grimaced “There’s no way this is happening right now”. His ego couldn’t stand this. 

“Awe is Dreamie backing out now?” George wooed to him, a playful smile on his face. Dream gave him a small stink eye “Yea George, keep talking like that. It wasn’t like I beat you in Manhunt last week. Did the bruise on your thigh heal up yet?” His voiced mask innocence, but his undertone held a devious truth. 

George's face got a bit red but he shook it off. Dream was just trying to get him riled up. 

“C’mon Dream, I won and this is the loser's punishment” Sapnap stated giddily “Put this, and only this on”. 

With one final look at the smug smirk his boyfriend held, he turned his head in the last bit of confidence he would have that night. 

Dream changed in their shared bathroom. He took of all his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror. While the collar was black, the actual leash was a lime green. One of his favorite colors. His heart raced with the thought, wondering how long Sapnap wanted to try this out. 

A shiver flooded his body, more intense than the one from earlier. He locked the collar on while staring at himself. 

“I look like a pornstar” Dream mumbled.

After a minute, the blonde left the bathroom and merged toward the bedroom. He took a small peak by the doorframe, seeing both Sapnap and George making out intensely. George had his fingers in Sapnaps hair, gently pulling at the loose locks, while Sapnap was pinching at the older ones nipples. Both of them were shirtless with only tented boxers on. Dream gulped, tongue all of a sudden feeling too dry. 

His presence was finally noticed when George turned his head to let out a moan. When he saw Dream there, he couldn’t help but bite his lip in need.

Dream stood there with the black collar gracing his neck. His pink nipples held a lime green leash between them and fell down to his semi hard member. When Georges brown eyes trailed up again, he could see the want in the others eyes. Dream wanted to be where George was, probably next to George fucking him. It was almost too much. 

George moaned again as Sapnap pinched his nipples a little more aggressively. “Hn Sap we have a guest” He grinned. Sapnap gave him a knowing look as he turned to see Dream. “Awe, look at our cute puppy. He dressed so nicely for us”.

Dream shifted on his heels, some part of him wishing he could leave this embarrassing situation. Another part of him didn’t want it to stop, it was driving him mad. The way Sapnap called him puppy so smoothly, made him sink deeper into a submissive space. 

The two sat up on the bed, waiting for Dream to make his way over. He took one step before he was interrupted. 

“Crawl to us Dream” The British boy commanded “Get on your hands and knees”. 

Dream clenched his jaw as his dick twitched up right.  _ This is so embarrassing _ he thought. Still, the blonde compiled and got on his hands and knees. 

“I like the way your ass shakes when you crawl over here” Sapnap growled out “You’re doing so well”. The green eyes that stared up at the two were filled with humiliation but he continued to briskly crawl over without complaint. 

When he finally made his way over, another command was told. “Sit down Dreamie, right between George's legs”.

Dream did as he was told and sat between his British boyfriends legs. He stared up at him longingly. “Awe such a cute pup” George gushed “So patient and submissive. It’s like a completely different Dream”.

The blonde boy frowned rebelliously and bit at George's thigh. It made the British boy yelp, a sound that went down to his cock. It was only a little nibble but resulted in his leash being pulled. Dream gagged a bit, not expecting such a force. He didn’t even notice that Sapnap had grabbed the piece of string in the first place. 

“That’s not a nice thing to do Dream” Sapnap scolded “It seems like someone needs to be punished”.    
Dream was confused for a second as the two moved closer into the bed.

“Come up here Dream” George said playfully.

“Only on your hands and knees though,” Sapnap added “be careful”.

The green eyed boy began to crawl up the bed, finding it actually annoying. Their mattress seemed a lot bigger now and he struggled to get his knee to reach the bedside. While he climbed, he felt someone rub his back. 

“You can do it Dreamie” George said almost mockingly “You’re almost there”.

Sapnap smirked as Dream's knee slipped a little and he fell back to the floor. 

“Do you need some help, puppy” Sapnap asked, grinning at the frustrated look in the green eyed boy. 

“No, I don’t” Dream bit back. Again, he received another tug that shut him up. 

“Pets don’t talk,” Sapnap cooed. 

Dream felt his body shake as his dick was leaking. The amount of pleasure he felt was humiliating. They hadn’t even started touching but he felt as if he could come. 

Before he could try and make his way up the bed again, he felt a foot place itself onto his dick. He moaned, leaning his head onto the brunette boy's leg. The foot was unmoving but had a strong pressure. It was enough that if Dream thrusted his hips a few times, he would be able to come. 

“Hng, Sapnap-” Dream groaned “George, please”.

The foot began to start rubbing back and forth making his eyes shut in pleasure.    
“So good, want to come”

The leash was yanked and Dream gasped. Another second later, the foot was removed leaving his dick hard and throbbing. A whine escaped his lips. 

Finally, the two boys pulled blonde onto the bed. It was fun teasing the confidence out of him, but everyone in the room was too turned on to keep messing with the pup. 

Sapnap pushed his face towards George boxers. The tent was still standing and Dream could smell his boyfriend's sweet scent. It made him throb more. 

Sapnap devilish lips came near Dreams ear, licking the lobe softly before giving it a nipple.

“I want you to suck George off, give him the best blowjob I know you can do” Sapnap whispers “I wanna see how your tongue wraps around his head and how well you suck his shaft”. 

Dream licked his lips before reaching to grab at the Boxer hems. Another rough jerk was given as a warning. “No hands” Sapnap growled.

Dream whined before biting the boxer's hem, allowing Georges cock to bounce up. It barely missed his face. 

“I like the way you look at me Dream” George groaned “I wanna feel your mouth around me so badly”. How could Dream say no to that?   
Feverishly, Dream gave George a few licks to the head. He flattened his tongue and brushed it on the shaft. His tongue went from licking the underside of his balls up to his slit, finally offering George some release as he took the head into his mouth.

A loud moan escaped Georges lips, watching the green eyed boy try his best to stuff his mouth with as much as he could. 

Sapnap began to pull at the leash nearly every time he got deep down George's cock. The sensation made Dream whine while his lips still held the dick in place while George couldn’t suppress any of his moans. 

The way Georges eye’s seemed to beg for more and the way he cutely moaned for them. It made Dream want to do better as he pushed himself further. 

Sapnap began to rub his leaking cock between Dreams ass, loving the way it shuddered under his touch. He squeezed the cheeks together, blushing at the squelching noises it made. 

He took the leash and pulled at it again, this time making Dreams mouth lose the warmth he held in his mouth. A loud groan filled the room this time, not muffled through Georges dick. 

“Shit Sapnap, I wanna be touched” Dream begged, his eyes becoming hazy “It feels so good, please touch me please”.

The begging was doing a number on Sapnap and George was also close to the edge by the way his hips were thrusting with no stimulation. 

“Keep moaning on Georges cock, bitch” Sapnap growled, shoving the blonde face back into Georges crotch. 

Dream complied, letting his mouth fall back onto Georges dick. He sucked the head and swirled his tongue around. He knew exactly the spots George loved and the spots that were almost too sensitive to tease. It was like pressing buttons to get a swarm of lovely sounds. 

Sapnap thrusted rather strongly onto Dreams ass, a low groan escaping his lips. “Shit, I’m gonna come soon”.

George whined “Wait Dream, stop. I’m gonna come now”.

Dream let none of them rest. He pushed his ass against Sapnap causing his breath to hitch and took George down his throat until his nose felt the pubes crush against him. Both now were moaning shamelessly, letting their hips flutter against Dream. 

George grabbed the leash that Sapnap dropped due to the overwhelming pleasure. He pulled it so Dream got even further down his cock and came deep in his throat. It was satisfying seeing his boyfriend's eyes open so wide as small droplets of come came from the side of his mouth.

Not a second later, Sapnap whined out a moan and came all over Dreams back. White stringe of come made it’s way up to Dreams blonde hair. It was an amazing sight that Sapnap had to keep in his memory. 

The two stuttered their hips a few times to ride out their orgasm before slipping out of their come covered boyfriend. Both gasped in exhaustion, their dicks still feelings bit of pleasure from their high. 

When both looked up, they saw a confident Dream sitting upwards. He was whipping off the remaining come still dipping down his chin. An evil smirk graced his lips.    
“I’m glad you guys had your fun warm up”. A small chuckle escaped Dreams lips that signaled fear into the others “But now the real fun needs to start. So, which one of you guys am I fucking first”.

George and Sapnap, even though exhausted, felt their dicks twitch to life. It was going to be a long night for them all. 

  
  


  
  



	2. Day 2: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets himself off  
> Dream and Sapnap Watch  
> Kinks: Masturbation and voyeurism?

George loved his boyfriends, he really really loved them. It was difficult sometimes though, as both of them had a lot more energy than he did. While they could go multiple rounds with no breaks, George sometimes struggled on keeping it up on the second round. He had a longer refractory period than his significant others which sometimes made it awkward because he was primarily the only sub.

After each session he had with his boyfriends, his hips were aching. His dick normally felt sore all night, a good sore but it was still uncomfortable to always deal with. They normally were rough and he always had small bite marks on his hip bone. A small purple hickey smiled up at him from his left hip bone next to a freckle. His boyfriends loved to tease that area.

George's mind wandered to last night where Sapnap was balls deep in him with no remorse after he’d just come. He was held up on his knees while Dream sat in front of him, still teasing his overly sensitive dick. The memories were still overwhelming to think about.

Despite the trouble, he had felt so good. He was still thinking about that orgasm.

There was a throb near his dick and George realized he was hard. He bit his lip before palming his front softly. 

“Hn still sore” George mumbled to himself. It hurt but felt really good. Another rub was made to the lining of where his dick was. He could already see where it was hardening.

For George, it was nice to finally have some alone time to please himself. While he was totally good with kinkier sex, sometimes he just wanted soft pleasure. Build himself in the sweetest way possible and orgasm normally. 

Getting comfortable, George laid his back onto the bed. He was facing away from the door and it excited him at the thought of someone walking in by accident.    
Groaning, George grabbed at himself again unable to suppress a long stroke that he felt with his whole body. It wasn’t as good when Dream or Sapnap teased his tip, but he could deal with it. 

Waves of small, less intense pleasure filled him up. His mind wandered to his filthy imagination. In his head Dream was looming over him with a cocky glint to his eyes. Sapnap was sitting next to him with a smirk, watching George get himself off. He could feel their whispers of encouragement. 

“You’re doing so well baby” Dream would’ve sighed longingly

“Squeeze yourself softer, just barely” He could imagine Sapnap tease.

George felt his eyes grow heavy with lust as his pace increased. It all felt so raw and good but there was something still missing. He felt a little empty. 

He snaked his fingers downward, entering himself. It was still soft from yesterday so his fingers squeezed in nicely. Letting out a higher pitched moan, he began to reach toward his prostate while still giving himself nice shallow thrusts. 

A frustrated groan escaped his lips when he wasn’t able to reach his prostate. “Stupid fingers” He gasped “Why is this so much easier for Dream and Sapnap”. While he dug in, he wasn’t able to reach the spot that made him see stars. It was driving him nuts. There's no way he could release without the inner stimulation, he was addicted to it. 

George whined loudly, knowing that nobody would hear his desperate cry. He was close yet so far from reaching the pleasure he so badly wanted. 

What George didn’t know was that his boyfriends were home. They had left earlier because Dream had some errands he needed to get done while Sapnap wanted to tag alone. George was offered to come with but he said he felt too sore to go anywhere. The outage was a quick one and now Dream and Sapnap were relaxing on the couch for a little while. 

Since Georges Door was closed, they only assumed the British boy just wanted some alone time, and they respected his privacy. Well, they planned to until they heard the loud noise coming from this room. Both boys glanced at each other, eyes widening. 

Sapnap was the first crack, a grin on his face “It seemed like Georgie is having a little fun without us”

“I doubt he’s having that much fun after hearing that wrecked whine”

Sapnap hummed “Should we go help him”

Dream stared at him in offense “What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn’t help our poor Georgie”

Sapnap and Dream bickered a lot but this was definitely something they both agreed on. When it came to George, they couldn’t help themselves. 

Dream leaned over and nibbled a bit on Sapnaps ear, teasingly. Sapnap shivered at the touch, groaning at the previous noise. The whines were smaller now, but both Dreams and Sapnaps ears had become sensitive to the whimpers heard on the other side of Georges door.

The two pushed their way off the couch, reaching the white door. Past it was going to be a delectable sight.

Dream slowly creaked the door open, thinking for sure George would hear them come in. When Sapnap looked past Dreams shoulder, he realized they were wrong. 

George had his eyes scrunched closed and his mouth was in a O type shape. His fingers were rapidly stroking his length, trying to achieve the most stimulation as possible. His other fingers, that weren’t trying to beat the life out of his cock, were planted between his legs. It appeared like he was fingering himself. Before Sapnap or Dream could make their presence noted, George let out the filthiest moans.

“Fuck- Fuck me Sapnap” He groaned “Dream, please I need you so badly. I can’t take it I want you so badly”. Sapnap licked his lips hungrily while Dream stared in awe. 

They were so used to the sub whining under them in a blushing frenzy, always too shy to say anything filthy. George usually kept a reserved persona that drove the two mad, but this side of George was something new. Something they haven’t seen much of before, if ever.

“God, I can’t. Feels so good, Dream, Sapnap. I want you- dicks in me so badly” George stuttered, grinding his hips down on his fingers “Call me your cum slut, please. Please”. His voice started whining again, appearing to be frustrated. His dick was so hard yet there was no sign of him cumming. 

Dream sighed lightly at the sight. How could George do this to them? All wrecked so nicely, and yet they almost wouldn’t have been able to experience it. 

While Dream stared at the British boy moaning, he almost didn’t realize that Sapnap had started groping himself over his clothes. His cheeks were flushed and stared longingly as the frustrated boy. They didn’t even need to tease him, he was teasing himself unconsciously. 

When Dream finally looked down to Sapnap holding his leaking member, he grinned. If Georgie was gonna sit there and be a show for them, they might as well enjoy to the best of their abilities. 

Dream took his shirt into his mouth to avoid any moaning. Despite how loud George was, they all knew Dream was the one with the biggest mouth. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before reaching down to cup his balls. A small huff from a nose distracted him and he noticed a hand reaching for his member.    
Sapnap was grabbing at his dick, trying to jerk him off. Dream groaned but pulled away “Dude, touch yourself”. He would be a liar if he said he didn’t know Sapnap hand jobs, but they were too good and always made him cum too fast. Right now, he wanted to slowly enjoy George's presence. 

A small chuckle was heard from Sapnap as he playfully kept trying to grab Dreams dick. “But I wanna help you touch yourself” He said in his cutest voice. Dream gasped, as Sapnap finally reached to him. He gave him a good pump to show his message. “C’mon Dreamie, I know these are your favorite”.

Dream moaned, unable to suppress it. The way Sapnaps calloused fingers held him so tightly, rubbing the head and twisting it around. It was the perfect amount of roughness for Dream.

“Sap you little cock whore” Dream grunted, grabbing Sapnaps balls and teasing the sensitive area. 

Sapnap let out a huff, completely falling into the pleasure. The two both were feeling so good, they hadn’t noticed George who was staring straight at them. 

The brunette's eyes were wide as he looked at the duo touching each other. One part of him was mortified that his boyfriends heard how filthy he was talking and another part of him wished they would come over here and touch him. He still hadn’t cum and he was throbbing so painfully. 

George needed one of them or both of them to fill him up.

A small accidental whine took Dream and Sapnap out of their activities. They saw their adorable boyfriend, leaking on the sheets with his eyes watery. He must’ve been teasing himself for a while, unable to release. It honestly made the British boy look more appetizing. 

“Awe Georgie, you caught us?” Sapnap cooed to the sensitive boy.

Dream grinned “It’s okay George, you can keep going. We want to see”.

George let out a whine as his face heated up. “I can’t, I can’t reach where it feels good. I want you to touch me”. Frustrated tears fell down his cheeks as he kept trying to rub himself. The other two almost felt bad.

Dream was taken from his thoughts as Sapnap gave him another wicked pump, causing a groan to be released from his lips. George nibbled at his lips from the sight, his cock twitching in response. 

“It seems Georgie likes it when you’re turned on Dream” Sapnap giggled “Come on, we can’t let our slut cum without any sort of eye candy?”

Dream smirked, grabbing at Sapnap again “I can say the same for you”.

George gulped and began to stroke himself faster again, need filling in his watery eyes. His boyfriends looked so hot while stroking themselves in front of him. He didn’t realize this is that type of stimulation he wanted. 

“C’mon George, keep going you’re doing so well” Dream grunted under the pressure around his cock “I love the way you moan”.

A small moan escaped Georges lips in response, loving the way he was being complimented. It made him want to be good for them. 

“Want to be good for you” George mumbled out “Want to come”.

The small begging seemed to get the red faced brunette and he shut his eyes tightly. It seemed like he was close to the edge.

“Come for us Georgie, I wanna see how you look when you cum from looking at us” Sapnap grinned, feeling himself approach his own orgasm “Don’t be shy, moan some more”.

George gasped and was unable to stop the rocking orgasm. He came hard, squirting a lot farther than he was aiming for. A loud groan escaped his lips as he basked in the warmth over his body, seeming to evaporate as quick as it came.

As he came from his high, he felt a bit cool. When he stared up again, he saw Sapnap and Dream right in front of him. Their eyes were lusted over and they looked like they were gonna cum any second. They were thrusting their hardons fast and with no mercy.

George smiled a bit, the dried tears still holding on the side of his face. “Cum on me?” He asked, his brown eyes wide and dilated. 

That alone was enough for Dream and Sapnap to get over the edge, releasing onto George's face and body. The way Sapnaps low moan made his stomach do flips and how Dreams' higher pitched gasp sent a tickle down his spine. It was music to his ears.

As the last piece of cum landed in George's hair and both boys had an exhausted look, George began to chuckle. “You guys are so weird, why were you just watching without saying anything”. 

His chuckle didn’t stop and he actually began to laugh rather hard. It almost reminded them of a window cleaning bottle. More tears gushed on the side of his eyes and his cheeks turned red. 

The sight stuck a needle in both Sapnaps and Dream's heart. Their boyfriend was just too much of a cutie. 

Sapnap bear hugged the British boy, laughing as well. Dream rolled his eyes before he joined in, chuckling softly. They laid there, hugging each other with George in the middle. All that could be heard was their occasional laughing fest. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I hope I can bang out a few more chapters today. Probably not because I'm sleepy and I should be studying for midterms. Anyway, have a good day :D


	3. Day 3: Humiliation/Piss kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone starts reading, if this type of content makes you uncomfortable please skip.  
> I'm warning you now   
> DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT SOMEBODY WETTING THEMSELVES  
> This chapter is shorter than most but I did this mostly cause I thought it'd be funny, but there isn't a lot of smut. Mostly humiliation kind of stuff.  
> Anyway, if you want to read this you may proceed now

George was normally the submissive one while Sapnap always had the dominant role. Dream on the other hand, always mixed it up. 

As he laid on the couch and stared at the Disney movie playing, he couldn’t stop his mind from reaching a sub state. He was tired from all the work stresses and his problems of life activities. The only thing he wanted was his boyfriends to cuddle him up and give him praises. 

But, he was too prideful to say it directly. So instead he laid down on the couch, discreetly nibbling at his fingernails. 

On the other side of the room, Sapnap was helping George make dinner. Well, rather than actually helping Sapnap was just insisting he needed to help. The younger brunette was a master in the kitchen and was the one who normally made dinner, but the older boy really wanted to try making a special dinner for everyone.

That left Dream to relax in the living room alone. While he stared at the T.V. with singing fish, his ears could pick up the small bickering of George insisting he had the temperature right while Sapnap argued the house was going to be burnt down. A small chuckle escaped Dreams' lips. 

He felt his eyes close shut as sleep overtook his whole body. 

While Dream slept, Sapnap and George continued to bicker over small things. 

“I don’t understand why you think that higher temperature is a bad idea, it will make the food cook faster”

Sapnap groaned, finally taking a seat at their counter table. He stared at George who was busy reading directions on his phone. It was careless to take your eyes off everything that was cooking, even for a small moment. 

“Georgie” Sapnap sighed “You’re gonna burn the the pasta”

“No I’m not- Oh my god Sapnap help it’s boiling over”

“Just stir”

The panic on Georges face showed that there was no way anything made by him was going to survive. Sapnap got up again and began to stir the pasta, saving it from an inevitable doom. 

“So clumsy Georgie” 

George pouted “It’s not my fault, you put the temperature too high”. 

Sapnap gave him a playful glare “Listen here George, one more word out of you-”   
“One more word out of me and what” George backlashed, a rebellious glint in his eyes. 

“Let me finish”

A pretty little tongue stuck back out of him and then an evil smile. “No”.

Sapnap grabbed the back of George’s hair, pushing his head back so he could see his adam apple clearly. “Don't make me wake up Dream” he practically growled in the older one's ear.

George scoffed “He isn’t sleeping, he’s watching a movie or something”. 

Sapnap hummed “Maybe we should check up on him”. George nodded.

Since most of the food was practically finished and only had to cool off, they decided to shut off the oven and everything. While the food cooled down, they checked up on Dream. 

George was the first to get the couch, leaning over to see a sleeping blonde boy with light freckles lying on his back. “Awe sapnap, he’s having Dreamies”.

Sapnap smiled at the sight, his boyfriend eyelashes fluttered and he was sucking on his thumb. His pink lips made small suckling movements and the way he cuddled in on himself was so precious. 

“Dream is being such a baby” Sapnap chuckled “But we should probably wake him up for dinner”. 

Before Sapnap could rub his head gently to awake the blonde, George grabbed his hand.

“Wait Sap, I have a better idea”

Sapnap stared at him questioningly. 

George went on the couch carefully in order to not wake up Dream. He sat between the freckled boys thighs, grinning with mischief. “I think he’d appreciate a nice wake up, don’t you think?”

It took a second for the dots to connect but Sapnap finally understood what George was going on about. 

George licked his lips and unzipped Dreams pants very quietly and calmly. 

“Good thing he’s such a heavy sleeper,” Sapnap mumbled staring at the multiple freckles that made up his neck “I love looking at his sleepy face”. 

A grunt of agreement came from George as he lets Dreams dick slip from his boxers. It was soft and small but both the boyfriends knew that the guy was a grower rather than a shower. It was one of the many things they loved to tease taller boy about. 

George gave a testing lick, following a blue vein that was closer to the surface of Dreams skin. After a second, he put the whole dick in his mouth with ease. A small hum came from his lips and he swirled his tongue around. After a few seconds, he began to just palm at the other boys dick trying to get it hard. It seemed as if tongue technique wasn’t doing much justice.

“Hard nut to crack” George joked.

A little giggle escaped Sapnap from the awful phrasing.   
Sapnap on the other hand began to kiss at the small freckles on the blondes skin with a feather like touch. His hands went under the cloth of Dreams hoodie, making its way to his nipples. One of Dreams favorite places to be touched, second to his ears. 

“Such a cutie, sleeping without a care in the world” Sapnap chuckled.

A small groan was heard from Dreams lips but it sounded more like an uncomfortable one?

Before Sapnap could tell George he should probably stop, George's head shot up and his eyes were wide.

“Oh my god Sapnap”.

“Did he?” Another glance was given to the boy and he noticed that Dreams eyebrows were scrunched up “Oh he did”.

George was starting to freak out, laughing a little bit as well “He just, oh my god this is so awful and funny”.

Sapnap also started to laugh at the sight, a little too loudly.    
Dreams green eyes began to flicker open, consciousness slowly entering his body. His head turned to the side to look at Sapnap, sleep still present in his eyes. “Sappy” he mumbled cutely.

A grin graced his lips “Good morning little pissy baby”. 

A confused look filled Dream's face, surprised by the aggressive wording. A second later, his eyes widened and he quickly sat up. Green eyes met brown ones, George still looming over him. He wore a teasing smile “Wakey wakey piss boy”. 

Dream started to turn awfully red and he looked down to his pants in horror. There was wetness over his stomach getting on his shirt, pants, and the couch. He was mortified. Tears started to well in his eyes from the embarrassment. 

“Awe Dreamie, don’t cry” Sapnap giggled, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist “You didn’t wet yourself that badly”. 

“I beg to differ” George remarked “you didn’t get covered in it”

Dream covered his face in his hands, shaking. “I’m so sorry George, I-”.

Before he could go any further, George also wrapped his arms around Dreams neck and gave him a small peck to the cheek. 

“It’s not your fault Dream, I know it isn’t your fault”

“Yea, we love you even if you are a piss boy”   
Dream whined loudly “This is humiliating. I hate this so much, i feel so gross”.

Sapnap and George looked at each other, a sly grin on each of their faces. 

“How about we shower together Dreamie? Sapnap offered

George nodded into the blonde's neck “Yeah, we can take care of you and wash you up”.

A calming blush spread onto Dreams cheeks as he finally pulled his hands away from his face. His heart rate returned to a normal pace and the room had stopped spinning. 

“We’ll take such good care of our little piss boy” Sapnap whispered into Dreams ear, biting the lobe softly “Clean him up so good”

“Dirty boy, you need to be cleaned” George mumbled against his neck.

Dream felt himself fall deeper into the sub mentality he had before his nap, liking the attention he was being given. Maybe he didn’t mind being their piss baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are still open and highly welcomed, Ty for all suggestions that have been given so far. It's honestly a life saver lmao.  
> Also, any guesses on what Disney movie I was trying to describe?


	4. Day 4: Orgasm without hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wins MC championship but doesn't get the reaction he wanted  
> Alternative Summary  
> Me changing my mind about where i want the story to go thirty different times  
> Kinks present: Bullying, ignoring kink, orgasm delay, orgasm without hands, vibrator, sex toy, teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: It begins with quiet a bit of angst and I don't know if the idea of being ignored triggers anyone so I put where the most angst ends  
> The Triggers it includes is people crying, people being ignored, slight bullying, etc. If any of that makes you uncomfortable please go to where I put ((Angst Ends)) and after that should be okay :)

After Dream had won MCC, he was so excited and filled with tons of confidence. It was a close win but somehow with Techno and everyone's help, they managed to pull through.

His boyfriends Sapnap and George congratulated him on the win, but it somehow felt off. The way it was a single text message of ‘congrats’ even though it was a weekend and both of them were in their separate areas of the house. Normally if Dream won something, the two were there to praise him and give him soft kisses. Just how he liked it.

That wasn’t the case for this win as he sat in his office room alone, the air blowing a little too cold for his liking. 

“Okay Techno, I’m gonna go now. Good game” Dream chuckled softly.

Techno replied a “Goodbye” in his normal monotone voice.

The ding sound of the call ending was the last thing Dream heard before his room was engulfed in silence. He leaned back in his chair to watch the computer screen with the Minecraft entering screen. 

“It’s too quiet” Dream mumbled, playing with his shorts fabric “I wonder what George and Sapnap are up to”

With that thought in his head, he decided to leave the room in search for their attention.

Luckily he didn’t have to go far, he found the duo on the couch sitting next to each other with some random movie on. Well, it was Saturday and that meant movie nights. Dream didn’t like watching movies all the time but did participate most of the time with his boyfriends. 

Sapnap had his arms wrapped around Georges shoulders and was leaning his head on the British boy while George had a hand on the others thigh. Neither of them offered even a blink to the blonde.

This dampened the freckled boys confidence a little bit, but not enough to keep the cheerful smug out of his voice.

“Hi,” Dream said giddy, “What are you guys up to”.

George offered a little throat mumble while Sapnap just remained silent. 

“What movie are you watching?” He tried again, again meeting with silence. “Hey, are you guys even alive?”.

While the silence in the room continued, Dream started to get a little peeved. In retaliation, he decided to stand in front of the Tv to distract the duo. 

“Guys this isn’t funny,” Dream asked, concerning lacing his voice “What’s the matter”.

Sapnap just looked passed the blonde while George cracked first, staring up at Dream. 

“Dream, can you please move. You’re in the way” 

“What, you guys are the ones giving me the silent treatment” Dream scoffed. 

There was no reply given as the two just stared past Dream. 

Dream gave it another minute before giving a huff. “If you two are gonna sit here and act like this, I’m gonna go do something else”. There was no reply and Dream took that as an answer to leave.  _ I don’t need them to comfort me.  _

Dream sat in his room in silence again, now feeling bursts of anger and hurt creeping up at him. He tried thinking realistically, feeling like it was some sort of act the duo were playing to get him vulnerable in their hands, but another part of him felt like they were sick of him. He hated this play.

Dream frustrated thoughts became too much and he realized he couldn’t run from them. He had to confront George and Sapnap. Ask them why they were doing what they were doing and maybe convince them to forgive him for whatever reasons they were upset. 

He hadn’t even done anything. Sure, he didn’t team up with them for the MC championship but that was a while ago and they agreed on that. Also, neither of them had a fight that morning or anything. 

_ Okay there was a little bickering over how Sapnap left the milk out last night but that’s on Sapnap not me  _ Dream thought, still seething over the milk  _ he  _ just bought.

Finally, after a few internal debates Dream decided he would confront the duo again. This time, he was gonna get a reaction no matter what. 

Dream stormed back to the living room where the movie was still playing and the duo were still cuddling on the couch without him. Instead of walking in front of the Tv this time, he shut it off completely. 

“Hey” Sapnap growled out “watching that”.

_ Finally, a reaction. _

“I don’t care, stop ignoring me and tell me what’s wrong” Dream pouted, crossing his arms. “It’s not fair to me if you won’t even tell me what I did”.

Before anyone could reply to that, George managed to sneak back the remote and continue the moving playing , much to Dreams annoyance.

“Guys stop, this isn’t funny anymore” The blonde cried, clenching his fists “This wasn’t ever funny”.

The movie in the background came to a more sad part and he could hear orchestral music in the background. The high pitch sound of violins seemed to prick at his eyes. The emotional piece of music must’ve been the reason why his eyes started to water.

“Sapnap, George” He pleaded, feeling his arms go limp “Please, stop ignoring me”.

It was so frustrating. Both of his boyfriends acted like this, not even caring if they were in his presence. He knew he liked rough play but this wasn’t it. He didn’t like this at all and it made him so frustrated.

Heavy hot tears began to flow down his cheeks without his permission. A small sniffle escaped him and he saw both Sapnap and George look up to him. Both their eyes widened.

“Cinnamon” Dream whispered, using the only word he knew to make this torture stop. Within seconds, arms grabbed him and he was held close to someone's chest. 

“Shh, it’s okay it’s okay” He heard a sweet voice mumble up to his ear. 

_ Sapnap. _

“We’re here Dream, don’t cry we’ve got you”   
_ George _ .

Dream sniffed again, burying himself into Sapnaps neck. It was comforting to smell his musk especially right now. He could also feel the way George’s thin arms wrapped around his waist so the British boy's head could go under his arms. It felt really warm and nice.

“We’re sorry Dream, we didn’t realize you’ve gotten so upset” George mumbled against his side “We knew you were getting frustrated but we didn’t expect that”.

Sapnap nodded “we pushed you too far”.

Dream only let out a small whine, refusing to leave Sapnaps neck. He was like a little groundhog refusing to come out for spring. All because he was afraid of his own shadow. 

After Dream gave himself a few minutes to recover, he emerged from his hiding spot. His green eyes were especially noticeable now due to the red outline sore from tears. There were still stains of tears that fell down earlier, George was the one to wipe them away. 

A shaky sigh escaped the blondes lips “You guys were so distant and I couldn’t”

Sapnap shushed him again, trying to prevent another breakdown from the freckled boy. 

“We love you Dream, i love you” Sapnap whispered comfortingly “We thought it’d be funny to tease you after your win but we were wrong”.

“Yea, we wanted to see what you would do” George sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Dream “We should’ve been more realistic”. 

The trio sat together in a bundle for a few minutes while the movie in the background played quietly. It was dark and the only light was the gray screen. Dream was sitting on Sapnaps lap, leaning on his chest while the youngest boy kept both arms wrapped around his hips. George had snuggled in as well, keeping his head on the opposite shoulder Dream was taking up while snaking a hand onto the blondes back to rub comforting circles with his palm. It was relaxing to hear their breathing and knowing they saw him. 

((Angst ends here))

“Sapnap” Dream sniffed again “Why are you hard”. 

Said boy's face started to heat up, chuckling a little bit.

“Would you believe it’s because seeing you cry turned me on?” Sapnap asked nervously. 

Dream gave him a suspicious look, not believing a word said. Sapnap was dominant for sure, but George would be the only one to get turned on by crying. He wouldn’t be shocked if George had a hardon as well. 

“No actually, I wouldn’t”

George began to chuckle after a while, confusing Dream a lot. What was so funny about Sapnap having an erection? It wasn’t like it was uncommon, it was just a strange situation for it to happen. 

The laughing didn’t stop and it honestly started to get louder as the British boy got on the brink of hysteria. Sapnaps face continued to heat up and again Dream was out of the loop. 

“George stop laughing” Dream growled “What is so funny”. 

It took a second for George to calm himself down before handing some sort of controller. It was a light blue and contained different buttons with setting numbers. 

“Oh” Dream chuckled “ _ Oh _ , how long have you had this for”. The anxiety and sadness from earlier washed away as he looked at this new addition. It seemed like a remote to a vibrator and he could only guess where the vibrator was.

“Lucky for you Dream” George giggled “I was teasing him the whole time”.

Sapnap groaned “Stop George please, this has been going on for like thirty minutes now”. 

“Thirty minutes?”

Dream felt a throb in his lower regions. Sapnap has had a vibrator attached to his dick the whole time, probably whining for release with nothing. A smirk hitched up on the blonde's face, feeling his sadistic tendies come to life. 

“Was this a present for me or something?” Dream chuckled, taking in the sight now that he knows what it means. The sweat on Sapnaps forehead and the dilated eyes. Before he just thought Sapnap was being distant but in reality, he was just trying not to moan. 

George suppressed his laughs, giving the blonde a quick kiss “Yes, you’re present for doing so well in the MC championships”.

Dream licked his lips, going to the highest setting on the controls. Sapnap twitched, eyes going wide at the sudden vibrations. From where Dream sat, he could barely hear or feel the vibrations, he had to focus really hard to notice. 

“Wow what a slut” Dream groaned in Sapnaps ear. “Sitting here with a vibrator pressed against you, must be dying to cum”. 

Sapnap rolled his hips in response to the dirty words, resulting in a pinch to the ear from George. 

“Not yet darling” The oldest purred “You gotta let Dream enjoy his present”. 

A frustrated moan escaped Sapnaps lips as he forced himself to stay still. Dream took the moment to start removing the clothes that restricted Sapnaps body including his shirt and pants. The fun surprise of removing the pants though, was his hard member standing proudly. It was snuggled against a light blue vibrator, humming hard onto the other. The sight was amazing. 

“I like the way your cock is trembling” Dream giggled “It’s so red and twitchy”. He took the time to flick the tip watching the brunette under him fall apart. 

“Dream please, I’ve been waiting for so long” Sapnap groaned “let me cum, I can’t”.

George began to rub Sapnaps nipples, making small circles and occasionally pinching. The small moans coming from the trembling boy were lovely, immediately going to Dream and Georges dicks.

“Sorry, we can’t let you do that”.

“Especially when you tremble so cutely when I do this”.

Dream stopped the vibrator and watched as Sapnap whined loudly 

“Dammit Dream, you’re such a fucking tease”

This only roused more laughter among the older boyfriends, watching their dominant boyfriend acting submissive for once. It was such a sweet sight. 

“What do good boys say when they want to come?” George teased, squeezing Sapnaps nipples extra tight. 

Sapnap gasped and then groaned as the vibrator turned on again, reaching a higher height. 

“PLEASE oh my god I need to come  _ right now _ ” Sapnap practically screamed, still trying to keep himself contained. His eyes became hazed over as he could only allow himself the small bursts of pleasure before Dream cruelly turned off the vibrator. His head rolled back, neck too tired from how good everything felt. 

While he prepared himself for another cruel tease of turning the vibrator on and off again, he noticed it took a little while longer. Staring up, he could see Dream whispering something into George's ear. Something very  _ very  _ dirty, based on how red George was getting. A cruel smirk marked his face. 

“What are you guys planning?” Sapnap asked, trying to make the fear and desire not known in his voice. Both his boyfriends were devious in bed, their submissive nature never took away how creative and evil their plots could be. Especially Dream, he was usually the master mind. 

Dream only offered an innocent smile and a kiss to Sapnaps temple “Don’t worry about it love, I promise you’ll feel so high”.

That’s the only answer he got as the vibrator turned on again at a fast pace, too much for his dick to get used to. He was so sensitive, throbbing his body everywhere.

Sapnap rutted his hips again, unable to suppress the motion. The vibrator clicked off in response and Sapnap whined  _ so  _ loudly. 

The youngest one glanced up at Dream, eyes still having a small flick of deficiency left in them.    
“Dream, you’re so gonna get punished after this”.

The threat was useless and only edged Dream on to continue. He actually looked excited about the future implication of a punishment. 

The constant on and off of the vibrator continued for at least twenty more minutes while his nipples were becoming sore from all the teasing. He felt like he was only gonna last a few more seconds before he would pass out from the pleasure. 

Tears were pricking at the brunette's eyes from how good it felt and how delayed everything was. In Dreams head, he felt like this was enough revenge and that Sapnap deserved a nice break. 

“Tell me you want to come” Dream said softly, playing at the chin of the other. 

Sapnap looked at him with glazed out eyes, blow full of lust. 

“Please, Dreamie, Georgie, let me cum”

Dream looked back to George and nodded. A smile graced the British boys features as he moved to draw small circles on the head of Sapnaps penis. A small gasp came from the brunette at the gesture, surprised by how good it felt. 

“Feels so good Georgie” Sapnap moaned “More please”.

A small giggle escaped Geroges lips as he continued with the head rubbing with slow small circles.

“Let me know when you’re about to come Sappy”

Sapnap groaned “Not enough stimulation i can’t”

“Yes you can” Dream said, getting close to his ear “We can help you”. 

Sapnaps fried brain couldn’t process what they were doing, but it was nothing good. 

Dream got up to Sapnaps ear and started to moan. There was no suppression in his voice as he whole heartedly let his sound out, small whines and ‘fucks’ under his breathe. When Sapnap turned his head over, he could see that Dream was playing with himself. All of a sudden, he felt like the small circles rubbing his head was enough to make him cum. 

“Shit, I think I’m gonna-”   
As soon as the sentence started, he felt the finger leave the head and an angry groan left his lips. His hips buckled and he felt like he could cum any second now, but finding it much harder to do so without any stimulation.

When he felt like it was useless, his other ear was then filled with sweet moans coming from his British boyfriend. High drawn out squeals and small ‘yes’, Sapnap knew he was touching himself. Georges greedy little hands that could’ve been touching him were now wrapped the orders own member. Both the sounds from his boyfriends right against his ears were too much for him to handle. 

“I can't stop,” Sapnap growled, hips buckling without having any stimulation to his dick “I’m gonna cum”. The loud groans of pleasure from Dream, the throat rumbles from George, and the fact that they’ve been teasing him for about an hour now sent him over the edge. A loud scream escaped Sapnaps lips as he came, squirting his cum out while he had no one touching him there. 

Sapnap stared up at the ceiling but his eyes were focused. The waves of pleasure crashed into him and weren’t stopping. He couldn’t think, only feel. Feeling so much intensity and no base, it was too crazy of an explosion. 

George looked up at Sapnap as did Dream, both surprised to see him with his eyes closed over and mouth still hanging slightly open. He looked so shot. 

“Hey sappy?” George mumbled, poking at the brunette's cheek “You okay?”

There was no reply but Sapnap started to breathe less heavily, appearing to come down from his high. Dream smiled and also poked at Sapnaps other cheek. 

While the two lovingly poked him, Sapnap started to get a bit annoyed but felt too tired to do anything about it. While he came down from his high, everything started to become less blurry and he had enough strength to lift his head. 

“You guys are not getting away” Sapnap mumbled, looking at the two guilty boyfriends. 

The brunette pounced, grabbing Dream first before he could escape from the couch, holding him tightly in a bear hug. George had a bigger opportunity to escape but was caught by Sapnaps legs, his thighs holding Georges waist bringing him closer to the brunette. Now both his boyfriends were in  _ his  _ space. 

Sapnap growled “Now little brats, you better be ready for a well deserved punishment”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter and spent a long time on it. Rip me. I hope you enjoyed it though <3


	5. Day 5: Phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is away overseas  
> Sapnap and George have some fun  
> Kinks present: Phone sex

George was humming softly to the looney tunes when Sapnap pushed George against the counter, one hand on his back while his other hand was unbuttoning his jeans.

Sapnap's pants were too tight and unnecessary to have on. His guts coiled in need as he quickly pushed off his jeans and underwear. The boy under him wasn’t even trying to fight back, only letting out small whimpers that went straight down to his nether regions. 

He took Georges small ear bud into his mouth giving light nips. Each whine received from the bite was getting too much for Sapnaps restraint.

“Harder” George breathed out.

“Such a slut, where's the shame Georgie”.

He was only met by another whimper as the boy under him tried to push his ass up against him. The way his round cheeks were desperately wiggling just to get some sort of touch. It hasn’t even been five minutes since they started yet he was so desperate.

It has been a week since Dream went overseas for work. They promised the other they weren’t gonna do anything unless it was the three of them. But for two hormonal boys, they found it nearly impossible to keep the promise. They still had to wait one more night for the other since their blonde haired boyfriend was supposed to return home tomorrow.

Sapnap gave an extra hard bite to a rather sensitive part of George's ear causing a quick shout of pain. 

The British boy moaned in pleasure, the pain soon forgotten once he felt rough hands rubbing him through his pants. The way the others palm grazed his balls got his chest doing flips. A week of restrain wasn’t good for them and they both needed release. They might have felt bad for leaving their poor boyfriend overseas alone, but the pleasure was hazing their thought processes. 

Sapnap pulled down Georges pants completely off and took the lube from the side of the counter. He began to lube up his fingers but was stopped by George reaching for his thigh.

“Don’t need it, just want you to fill me up”. The way his brown eyes were lusted over and how his ass kept squirming. He was being such a good whore for him but he still knew better than to give George what he wanted.

Sapnap gave him a hard slap to his left cheek as a warning.

“Don’t get bossy Georgie, I gotta stretch you out” The dominant one groaned “Even if I just want to thrust into you so hard right now”.

George clawed at the counter he was leaned against, thinking about the idea of Sapnap spending time to tease him open.

“Promise?” He whined.

“Promise”.

After a second he felt the lubed up finger prop at his entrance. It slow entered George in the most best ways possible. It wasn’t enough but it still felt amazing. After a week with no attention and finally getting some, he could barely contain himself.

Sapnap could see George with his forehead placed on the counter trying his best to stay quiet. That wouldn’t do for him though, the British boy needed to be more louder.

Another finger was entered and this time a gasp escaped Georges lips. While he was stretched out, he could feel the tips just barely grazing his sweet spot. Sapnap knew where the olders special area was, he knew it yet he choose not to touch it. He wanted George to beg.

“Please Sapnap, I want you so badly” George whined “I miss you being inside me so much and I can’t handle it anymore”.

Sapnap only offered the other a small hum of agreement before continuing to slowly stretch the other out. His fingers gave small shallow thrusts while pushing the others rim as far as it could handle. Georges sweet hitched moans were scratching at Sapnaps restraint and he found himself in desperate need of release.

“George, get on your back” Sapnap stuttered “Now”.

The British boy did as he was told, flipping himself around so his back laid on the counter and he spread his legs open so his dick strained onto his stomach. Small sweat particles were laced onto his stomach and there was a trace of pre-cum leaking that Sapnap so badly wanted to lick up. 

While being given such an amazing visual stimulation, the standing boy started to pump at his cock trying to relieve some pressure. He played with the tip and rubbed his slit. When George bit his lips and stretched his legs a little further, Sapnap didn’t want to wait anymore. If George was too sore to walk tomorrow, it wouldn’t be his fault.

“Are you ready Gogy” Sapnap joked, lathering himself up with lube.

He was giving a small sassy eye roll as a response. 

Slowly, Sapnap pushed himself inside. His eyes closed from the pleasure as the tightness around him squeezed so beautifully. The warm wet heat was addicting and all he wanted to do was thrust as much as he could.

“God George, so fucking tight for me”

“Sap, wait it’s too tight”.

Sapnap didn’t wait though, not when his boyfriend had such an erotic expression. He said it hurt but his eyes weren’t scrunched in pain. Rather than that, his eyebrows were curled up in pleasure. He knew George's pleasure face by heart. 

The pace wasn’t slow but it wasn’t fast either. Sapnaps hips kissed Georges and he felt the way his balls grazed onto Georges ass. It was an amazing feeling.

“George there’s no way I can last” Sapnap gasped “You feel so good”

A small giggle escaped Georges lips “Neither can I sap, your cock is so fat and fills me up so well”.

His snarky remark resulted in another hip shattering thrust that caused a loud moan from George. Although Sapnap had been thrusting into George, he wasn’t hitting his prostate just yet. He knew the other liked it when he was on the edge before attacking his sensitive spot head on. 

Before another thrust could be met though, Georges phone next to him rang. 

Both boys eyes went to the phone as the ringtone of bubbles could be heard. It was a very distinct ringtone because it belonged to their other boyfriend, Dream.

“What should I do” George cried.

“Answer it” Sapnap snapped “What do you mean what should I do”

“Don’t yell at me, I’m nervous”

“Well don't be”.

Another small thrust was given inside George before Sapnap had to still his hips. It was damn near painful when he had to stop thrusting into the addicted heat. When George knew that the boy on top of him was going to be good, he answered the call.

“Hello Dreamie" George breathed out "how's it going”

“It’s going okay” Dream sighed “I can’t believe their having me stay here for so long. I just want to see you guys so much”. 

“Mmm where are you right now”.

“I’m in my hotel, some people in the room above me keep being loud”

“That’s good, I thi-”

George was cut off when he felt a thrust push into him, hitting right onto his sweet spot. He wasn’t expecting it and it was such a surprisingly feeling of pleasure. It made his dick twitch so hard and a unexpected moan ran out of his mouth.

The other end was quiet and George glared at Sapnap.

“Can’t stop Georgie, you’re squeezing so tight around me” Sapnap moaned desperately “And you’re talking to Dream too, it’s so cute”.

Again, another thrust was hit at his prostate and George bit his lips to avoid another accidental moan. Only small throat whines could be heard out of the olders lips.

“George, what was that” Dream questioned, tone getting suspicious.

“Nothing Dream” George giggled “Just Sapnap picking fun at me”

Another rough thrust sent George a little too far and he let out another moan. Internally, he was screaming because there was no way Dream wouldn’t notice that one. Externally, his body was heating up and he was so damn _hard_.

“Sounds more like he’s picking his dick inside you”

A groan escaped Georges lips as he rolled his hips back onto Sapnap. A low guttural moan and a speed increase of Sapnaps thrust was his reward. The brown eyed boy wanted to shout at the feeling of stimulation inside of him, but he kept himself down. 

“Tell Dream” Sapnap growled “that you’re pretty ass is doing fine”

George gave him an annoyed kicked to the shoulder, which the younger didn’t appreciate, but still did as he was told. 

“My pretty ass is doing f-fine” He mumbled, still relishing in how good it felt for his insides to be rubbed again.

A small evil laugh could be heard from the other end. Dreams voice lowered an octave as he decided a fun little thing he could do.

“Georgie baby, my cute little slut” Georges cock throbbed to that “You’re letting yourself get pegged at 9am”.

George whined, signaling he wanted his prostate rubbed. Sapnap knew every time George made that distinct sound, it signaled he was getting closer and closer. Still, he didn’t want to be caught by his boyfriend on the other side of the phone so he stopped his hips right on George's weak spot. He let himself remain buried in his heat, letting his cock be warmed by the others tightness.

“Mmm not” George whispered “it’s 10am, not 9am”.

This caused a quick chuckle from Dream “Awe, you couldn’t wait another night”

George shook his head before realizing he couldn’t be seen. This action was seen by Sapnap which resulted in the other giving him a teasing grin.

“No, I couldn’t”

“That’s so sad Georgie baby” Dream sympathized “Keep talking normally to me, as if we're having a normal conversation. I want to whisper as many dirty things to you as possible while you let Sapnap thrust into that spot I know you love so much. I wanna hear you try not to moan”.

George felt his knees go weak as he glanced into Sapnaps chocolate eyes “Okay”.

The older man wrapped his legs around the younger's waist, signaling he wanted Sapnap to keep thrusting on. While this action had Sapnap puzzled, he decided it was better to listen to the older one. So, he resumed his deep thrusts.

“So” George gasped “What did you do today”

“Whore, you must be so tight and wet right now around Sapnap. Probably wishing he was as long as me, but I know you like how thick he is. Always fills you up so nicely”.

George gave a choked cry as Sapnaps hips moved further inside, his girth making him feel so full. Just how Dream said.

“Cooking, nice”.

Dream wanted to facepalm, George was terrible at this. Nobody ‘cooks’ for a whole day.

“Can’t even think straight, huh? Is your head only filled with thoughts of cock”.

Dreams own member was starting to warm up at the idea of George too fucked out to even think coherently. He loved when he got so dumb from pleasure.

“I love cock” George groaned, trying to thrust his hips down into Sapnaps “Er, chicken”.

A harsh laugh erupted from Dream. Here he was, dirty talking his British boyfriend, while his sweet sappy must be so confused by Georges words. 

“Are you close George?” Dream mumbled “Is my Georgie worgie close?”.

“Fuck, Yes Dream I’m gonna come so hard”

“Mm good, give me to Sapnap”.

A sharp gasp rutted out of Georges lips, practically throwing the phone to Sapnap. He didn’t care anymore, just wanted to finish already. He was past his limits and the head hitting his prostate was so warm and nice. His peak was being reached and his head felt all cloudy.

“Yes Dreamie?” Sapnap sighed, still not letting his pace stop as he continued to thrust into the writhing boy under him. 

“I see you’re slamming into George pretty hard” Sapnap snorted in response “I can hear the slaps from over the phone”.

A grin came onto the younger ones face “What? Did you get turned on or something”.

Sapnap was trying to act like he was the one in charge, but Dream knew just how easily that confidence could slip by the other. He could take it all away in an instant just by his voice. 

“I want you to keep thrusting, keep thrusting as hard as you can into George and do not let up” Dream demanded “And I will know if you do”

Sapnap offered a giggle “That isn’t even a challenge”

The dominant one continued his rough thrusts, going harder into British boy who looked near to passing out. His arms were above his head gripping as the counter top while his dick was jerking at every thrust. 

George let out a loud moan, seemingly closer to his orgasm. Sapnap was with him, getting so close to his high. He felt like he could bust in any second. 

“Now stop”

Sapnaps hips stilled with a loud groan and George gave a weak whine in response. They’d both been so close to reaching their end but Dream didn’t want that. No, Dream wanted them to get it in the worst pay possible. 

“Now start up again” The boy on the phone chuckled.

Again, Sapnap started up again with the brutal pace. He hit into Georges good spot, where he knew he liked it. In return, George squeezed as tight as possible. Both wanted to cum, it had been too long and playing games like these were impossible to stand. Especially without their sadist boyfriend.

“Stop sappy”.

With more restraint needed that time, Sapnap unwillingly halted his thrust in a pained moan. He was buried so deep inside, right where it had George nearly screaming. Yet he could only stay still as he watched the other throw his head back. 

“Okay, you may continue”

Sapnap wasted no time, thrusting his hips as fast and as hard as he could. He didn’t leave any mercy for George who was stuck in his own bubble of pleasure. His eyes had glazed over a while alone, almost too stimulated to do anything but moan. Again, his orgasm came to say hello but a evil voice took it all away again. 

“Sappy, stop thrusting” Dream giggled.

“Fuck, no. I can’t Dream” Sapnap whined.

“Stop” He warned “If you don’t, next time I see you I’ll tie you up and won’t let you cum for hours”.

Sapnaps hips stopped very fast after that threat, letting out a tearful whimper

“Now, jerk George off until he cums”

Sapnap eyes widened “What, why does he get to come but I don’t?”

“Don’t fucking question me, brat”.

A unsatisfied groan came from Sapnap as he unwillingly started to pump Georges cock, watching as the boy under him gasped loudly. The older boy thrusted his hips onto Sapnap, high from the feeling of his cock pressed against his prostate while his dick was rubbed so nicely. It only took a few seconds before George's head lolled back. With a loud yell, white particles of cum escaped him and splattered all over Sapnaps hand. He could only watch in jealousy as the British boy was allowed to cum so well while he was still stuck in his own orgasm. His boyfriend was such a brute. 

After George came, he laid there with his eyes still flooded with lust but his chest was now rising and falling peacefully. Sapnap craved it so much. 

“Good sappy, now” Dream purred “Thrust until you cum. Don’t stop for George”

Sapnap sighed, he really didn’t want to overstimulate the other but his dick was so hard and he needed a release so badly. 

“Do it”

His hips started to thrust yet again and he heard George weakly sob, overstimulated. Sapnap grit his teeth as he was so close, he needed to cum. When his boyfriend stared at him with tearful eyes and whined so longingly, he spilled over the end. He orgasmed right into the older boy, holding direct eye contact the whole time. His ears were deafened as his own loud moan was the only thing he could hear. It felt so good and the small whimpers from George only turned him on more.

“You both did so good” Dream chuckled “put me on speaker, please?”

Sapnap offered a small mumble before putting the phone on speaker. His whole body felt so good and all he wanted to do was cuddle up next to George and Dream. Even though Dream wasn’t actually there with them. He slipped out his dick and helped George up, even if the British boy was trying to refuse to do so. 

“Dream, are you there” George squeezed out, throat tender from how much he used his voice.

“Yes Georgie” Dream sighed “Just trying to find out why my cute boyfriends are fucking each other without me”

George looked up guiltily at Sapnap, biting his lips in nervousness. Their blonde boyfriend sounded genuinely disappointed with them. 

“I’m not mad, just a little upset you didn’t even think to face time or call together” The boy mumbled rather glumly “I would’ve loved to see George getting railed or Sapnaps face when he comes, they’re one of my favorite things”.

George grunted “Please Dream, I can’t get hard again”. 

A small giggle was heard through the speaker “I know George, you’re refractory period sucks”.

The older boy only pouted to that, knowing he had to somewhat agree. 

“I love you both but I really wanted to see what you looked like after not coming for a few days and then being teased to orgasm” Dream groaned “Well, I guess I can still do that”.

There was something about the way their boyfriends tone changed that sent a shiver down Sapnaps and Georges back. 

“I might not be able to take back the days you spent waiting, but I can tease you to the verge of tears next time I see you” Dream said happily “I wonder what I should do. Maybe give you both a chastity belt for a week so you can't touch yourself without my permission or perhaps I’ll get a cock ring and leave it on while I fuck both of you. Who knows?”.

Although the threat seemed to be joking, both boys knew that Dream never joked about this kind of stuff. He had a sadist heart that contained no mercy, especially for them. 

“Sounds good, right?” He finished off “Be prepared”.

The sound of the call ending filled the room while both George and Sapnap could only stare in awe at the tiny device. They were satisfied now but the lingering thought of Dream coming home tomorrow made both their insides warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to this one, I was listening to Scotty doesn't know and was like wow this seems great. So I've spent the past 3 hours writing this and now it's 2am so rip.  
> I like this chapter but omg It needed to be heavily edited so bad   
> Requests are still open so if u wanna suggest something


	6. Day 6: Cock warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is trying to get work done  
> George and Sapnap play too much  
> Kinks present: Lingerie, cock warming, teasing, blowjobs

Dream sighed as he stared at the tiny words filling up the small paper. It was only the third page and yet he had nearly 25 more to go through. They piled onto his desk in an organized mess.

Currently, Dream is working as an editor for some authors. He loved to write on his own but while he wasn’t making his own works, he was helping others edit theirs. It was a demanding job due to him beings so well known but it was also bothersome. He was always busy editing and almost never had time outside his office space. 

He wasn’t alone though. George, his lovely handsome boyfriend, was a programmer that he met through a tinder app many years back. While his lovely boyfriend had lots of time on his hands to take care of Dream and make sure that he wasn’t dying, Dream also had time to comfort George when there was a large project that he needed to get done. It was either George being completely free or he was pulling three all-nighters. There was never an in between. 

There was another housemaster they had, a new addition to the family. George and Dream had been dating for many years but it was only two years ago that their newer boyfriend Sapnap joined in on the fun as well. He was a music writer that made it fairly well. Many of his works have been taken by some artists and he was moderately known. One night they all met at a bar, took Sapnap home, and then he never left. At first, the brown haired boy was so shy of the older ones but quickly brightened up. He always had bursts of energy and motivation that always inspired the other. He was so damn cute but had such a dirty mouth filled with moans, gasps, and curses.

It was a crazy trio but they all loved each other very much. 

Dream hummed under his breath thinking of his sweet boyfriends. It was a calm Saturday and that’s usually when the three of them went out to someplace fun like a park or amusement park. This weekend had to be postponed though due to the random workload that was given him last minute. The author he was editing for, BadBoyHalo, had sent him his manuscript so late. So now he was stuck trying to finish this by Monday. 

A light knock to the door distracted Dream from his thoughts.

“Georgie sweetie, I’m busy-” The blonde man looked up and was flabbergasted. 

In front of him stood George. Except the other wasn’t wearing his normal navy blue sweaters. Instead he wore a short flowy black skirt and black lingerie that covered his chest. His pale skin accented the color and just barely hid his pink nipples. He also wore black socks that were so thin and rode up just under his skirt. His green eyes couldn’t stop staring. 

“I know Dream, just wanted to come in to play for a bit” The other giggled, an obvious dust of pink on his cheeks “I was getting a little lonely with nothing to do”.

Dream gulped thinking of multiple things he could get George to do. The mountain of work couldn’t be ignored though, it had to be finished. Even though it was such a lovely sight, restraint needed to be made. 

“George, you look so,” Another sigh escaped his lips “So delicious right now. But I really need to get this done”. 

George acted as if he didn’t hear what was just said to him or acted like it didn’t apply because he started to walk closer to Dream's work desk. He finally made himself comfortable by sitting on the edge crossing his legs. 

The pale thighs hitched up a tiny bit making Dream wish he could just run his hands up his skirt further, see if he could reach what was inside his thighs. _No, he couldn’t_. 

“You can stay there if you want” Dream exclaimed, reluctantly “But I’m gonna ignore you”. 

“That’s fine, I don’t mind”. 

Somewhere inside, Dream knew that George was up to no good. His boyfriend was devious and on multiple occasions played innocent to get what he wanted. A little devil dressed up as an angel. 

When Dream was finally to focus on his work again and desensitize himself from George, he was able to speed through everything. There were small mistakes but overall nothing too crazy. He was actually liking how the chapter was coming along for once. 

While his focus was on the manuscript, he didn’t see George grab a pen on the desk. The dark haired boy seemed to examine it with the most precision before flicking it onto the floor.

“Oopsie” George rolled his eyes and got up from the desk to bend down and get it. 

When there was no emerald eyes glancing back at him, he frowned in displeasure. That wouldn’t do for the British boy. Quickly making haste, he crawled under the small space under the desk. It was a perfect spot, he could stare into Dreams crotch and touch him as much as he’d like. 

Dream felt a small hand mess with his buttons and his eyes went wide. 

“Georgie, what are you playing at?” The blonde boy scolded trying to swat at his boyfriends pretty fingers “Not right now”. 

George huffed “Please Dreamie, I won’t tease you. I just want to hold you in my mouth for a little bit. I’ll be good, I promise”. 

Dream didn’t give in immediately but he decided he might as well. George did dress up so nicely for him and he was behaving for the better portion of the day.  _ It couldn’t hurt _ was the only reasoning Dream could think of before agreeing to the antics. 

George gave him a wide grin before making way to unbutton the black pants. With that quickly discarded, he began to move his mouth against the grey underwear. Small kitten licks and kisses were offered on the bulge that seemed to grow quickly. It looked so happy, throbbing in need. 

Licking his lips, George released the poor cock from it’s restraints. It flopped out in excitement, red and hard just how he liked it. It was an amazing sight. His hands stroked at the base before a large hand grabbed at his dark hair. 

“Dream?” George questioned, looking up.

At first, he thought he was gonna get scolded for teasing or not putting it in his mouth fast enough. Instead, he was met by desperate eyes that were enduring for too long. 

Keeping eye contact with the blond, he slowly licked the slit feeling the grip harden. It was a warning to stop playing. Even though he wanted to continue the teasing, he decided not to. 

George opened his mouth wide before swallowing Dream down, feeling the head press down his throat. It was a nice fit and the amount of time he’s practiced at it made him a near expert. He could take it down pretty far and his ability to hold his breath for a while made the sensation last long. 

Dream huffed, still trying not to moan. He seemed to be enjoying himself and that only urged George to pull back before slowly sliding his mouth around again. He kept Dream deep in his throat for a few seconds before pulling back and then repeating the process over again. 

While Dream leaned against his chair, still giving lazy attempts at reading the manuscript with a wide mouth promising empty moans, the door opened with less grace then George had given. They’re lovely rambunctious boyfriend Sapnap had entered the room. Dream quickly shut his mouth.

His face was flushed and he looked annoyed “Where’s. George”.

The hazelnut haired boy stood there in his green boxers and a grey crewneck. His hair was messy with knots and his face had some hairs. His sleepy attire was so cute and Dream still remembered the first time he saw the other sleeping. It was so cute when he was relaxed and tired out. When he was full of energy though, it tended to be a handful. He loved making the younger boy so tired out that he could only mumble names, but Dream didn’t have time to do that right now.

“No, I haven’t seen George” Dream sighed “If I do though, I will let you know”.

George chuckled quietly under the desk, giving Dream quick rubs. It was amusing to see him tease their young boyfriend, pretending he was innocent. 

Sapnap groaned “I’ve looked everywhere already, there’s no way he isn’t here”.

In suspicion, the younger boy began to look around to where Dream sat. The emerald eyed boyfriend sat close to his desk, trying to hide the British boy. If the boy under the desk made one noise, there was no way he wouldn’t be found. 

“Are you busy?” Sapnap mumbled, twisting his thumbs together in mocked shyness.

“Very much so, sappy”

“Oh” 

The boy looked downcast and it pained Dream to watch. His soft locks bounced slightly with each movement. He looked so innocent and sweet. So submissive compared to his usually bratty behavior.

“Dream, do you think I can sit on your dick for a while”

_ Well, maybe not innocent. _

“Sappy, I really need to get this done” and his dick was still rock hard from the gentle throat rubs he was getting from George.

Emerald eyes met his brown puppy ones. Immediately, just like with George, he let Sapnap do what he wanted.

“Fine, only sit though. No moving”.

Sapnap grinned, taking his boxers off rather fast before jumping on the older boy's lap. He was facing away from the desk while his arms wrapped around the others waist. The boy grabbed at Dreams dick, slowly letting the length fill him up. He was still soft from yesterday night, so it fit in with little issues.

“Feels good,” Sapnap moaned, nuzzling his neck into the other's neck.

Luckily, the hazelnut haired boy hadn’t questioned why Dream's dick was hard and wet. He also hadn’t noticed the jealous brown eyes gazing at them from under the desk. 

Dream could feel every movement of the younger boy. The way his breath lightly dusted over his ear and how his hips wiggled to keep himself comfortable. Although he was staying still, Dream wanted to do everything but stay still. 

“Shit Sap, why are you so tight”.

This caused a small giggle to escape the others lips “I don’t know, I wanted to make you happy”.

“Well, you succeeded”. 

Before anything further could continue, George came out from the desk with an annoyed expression. 

“Sapnap” George whined “Get off of Dream, I was working on him”.

Sapnap smirked “Really? Because by the looks of it I’m the only one on him, not you”.

Dream could already feel where this was going. He loved both his boyfriends equally, they made up his whole life. They also loved each other and always played around. George always combed out Sapnaps hair and gave light massages while Sapnap would give gentle neck kisses when the other was stressed and give foot rubs. This is when they were being sweet to each other but during other times, George was like a snobby mentor to the other while Sapnap always became an extreme brat whenever George simply muttered something he didn’t like. Also, they never stopped bickering. If they started up a stupid argument and didn’t know to resolve it, they would run to Dream and whine about how it’s the others fault. It’s like they turned into children.

“You’re the one with your fatass on him”

“George. one, you love my ass don’t even start, and two don’t act like you didn’t just tease me earlier and leave me in the other room”

“I got distracted, i would’ve come back”

‘No you wouldn’t”

“Stop being a baby Sapnap”

“No, you’re the one being a baby”

“No you”

“Enough” Dream said sternly “Not one more word”. 

Both boys glanced at Dream who looked very pissed off. His emerald eyes lost their playful shine and he looked downright annoyed at the two of them.

“I need to finish this manuscript editing by tonight” The man sighed “Get out, I’ll play with you later”.

Before the two could start to argue and whine again, Dream offered a scary look that neither of the boys would defy. Quietly, the two left the room in absolute silence, Sapnap forgetting his boxers in there as well.

When the door clicked shut, Dream let out a groan. He couldn’t help it, his boyfriends were being so cute and he was so hard, but he needed to finish the editing or else he would have no time for them. The way they gave him such a begging look sent his dick into a twitching fest.

_ I will punish them later _ Dream thought, annoyed  _ but I should also give them some rewards for being so good to me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be cock warming but it kinda just turned to blowjobs. Mainly, i just wanted Dream to get teased while the others longed for him. I got the idea when I was with my boyfriend lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed this one! It was a little funny.


	7. Day 7: Maids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks present: Maids, orgasm delay, biting, blood, blowjobs, deepthroating, face fucking  
> TW: BLOOD// IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD OR GET TRIGGERED BY IT EASILY, FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, OR ANYTHING PLS DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. THERES BETTER CHAPTERS YOU CAN READ THAT DON'T CONTAIN IT. Ty <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a continuation of Chapter 1 <3

After Dream had fucked both of them, raw with no hesitation or rest, they decided a little bit of revenge and payback needed to be in order.

Of course, they got amazing after care from their loving blonde haired boyfriend, but the duo needed more. Something about having Dream on his knees for once left them in ruins. He was so cute in his little chain and it gave George sweet dreams for days. 

Sapnap managed to convince Dream of the challenge before, but now it was Georges turn. Somehow, he needed to come up with a game and make a bet with Dream. Not a money bet, like how they usually do, but a bet that would be in George’s favor. 

“Dreamie” George cooed, rubbing at Dreams back while the other was watching TV “Want to play some Minecraft together”.

Dream glanced at George as if the other was crazy.

“Sorry Georgie, I’m watching the game right now. I will later though, I promise”. 

George pouted at that as his boyfriend's attention went back to the TV. Still, he kept persisting. 

“Please, Dream. I want to make a bet” George whined, tugging at the green sweatshirt “I’m in the mood to compete together”. 

Dream sighed “Okay George, we can have a competition. After the game though”. 

George rolled his eyes “Fine, but if I win you have to do something I want”. 

“Okay, what do you want? money?”. 

A giggle escaped George’s lips “You’ll find out after I win”. 

“Sure, sure” Dream mumbled, staring intently at the screen. Right now, the team he was rooting for was losing. By the look of the green eyed boys twitching eyebrow, he was probably gonna start shouting angrily soon about some sort of football mistake or whatever. George took the opportunity to escape the living room and return to Sapnaps room. 

“Sappy, I did it. He’s willing to play” George celebrated “Now all I have to do is win”. 

Sapnap looked up from the magazine he was reading to see his fluffy haired boyfriend bouncing around the room excitedly. 

“We’re gonna catch ourselves a Dream”. 

Sapnap chuckled, going back to his magazine. “I don’t know George, Dream has a lot of experience on you. When was the last time you played”. 

George shushed him “Don’t talk like that Sapnap, I know I’m gonna win. If you were able to beat Dream then it’s impossible that I wouldn’t as well’. 

Sapnap didn’t have the heart to tell the other that he only won by pure chance. Dream wasn’t concentrating like usual but something told him that Dream wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

“Okay Georgie, my little winner. What do you plan to do if you succeed” Sapnap asked. 

George thought for a second, before a grin crossed his face. 

“We should do a Master and Maid relationship” George giggled “I have a spare maid suit that I got a while back, we should use it on Dream”.

Sapnap licked his lips and watched as the British boy looked through their closet. Sure, Dream in a maid outfit would be cute. But seeing George all frazzled and having to shut his mouth for once sounded more favorable.

“I’m sure you’ll do great sweetie” Sapnap chuckled to himself, knowing that the outcomes wouldn’t be in George’s interest. 

George and Dream played manhunt that night. While Sapnap remained in his room editing videos, he could hear the two playing. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he walked into Dream’s room. 

“George, you better watch out”

“Oh my god, this is so unfair”. 

Sapnap leaned at the doorway and chuckled at the sight. There was no way George stood a chance. Maybe as a hunter there was a sliver of hope, but as the hunted? The British boy had to kiss his win and maid costume goodbye. The poor boy was barely able to beat the game on his own. 

Dream glanced up, noticing Sapnap and muting the call. His in game character remained still as he pulled away from the keyboard and George managed to jump away. 

“What’s up Sappy” Dream chuckled, grabbing at the others thigh “Got lonely editing videos by yourself”

“As if” Sapnap huffed “Just came to tell you Georgies plan”.

“Oh, you’re turning on George now?”

“I wasn’t on anyone's side. Besides I already knew he was gonna lose”. 

“Games not over yet”. 

"Might as well be" Sapnap grinned.

Dream resumed his game and began his chase after George again. He was still on mute though, enjoying talking to his hazelnut haired boyfriend. 

“So what is George's little plan?”.

“He bought a maid suit and wanted you to dress up in it” Sapnap whispered against Dreams ear “But how cute do you think he’d look in it himself?”. 

The brown haired boy placed his hand on the green eyed boys crotch, slowly offering small rubs against the jeans the other wore. He could feel Dream gulp, his mind suddenly becoming fuzzy. 

“Sapnap” Dream growled “Stop it”.

Shocked by the demanding tone, Sapnap pulled away his hand with some sort of offense. 

“What’s got you cranky now?”. 

“Nothing, just really want to see Georgie in a maid outfit”.

Sapnap laughed rather hard at that “Awe poor George. If he lasts more than 20 minutes, I’ll go out and buy one too”. He joked.

assuming the comment wasn’t heard, he exited Dreams room to go back to his own hobbies. There was no way George would last more than twenty minutes. Dream was hard, probably getting more worked up by the second as he chased George around. All because Sapnap wanted to tease his cute boyfriend. Twenty minutes would be near impossible.

When he flopped onto his bed, he decided to close his eyes for a bit. A five minute nap before Dream won would be a nice addition. 

While Sapnap slept, he could’ve sworn he heard George screaming but brushed it off. His bed was so comfy and he hadn’t slept in forever. All thoughts of the competition, maid outfits, and the time limit vanished from Sapnaps mind. That was until he felt somebody nudge him awake. 

It started with light pets to his head and small cooing into his ear. Although he didn’t open his eyes, he could hear the sweet voice gently waking him up. His eyes felt too heavy though and he had difficulty opening them. Finally, a harsh nudge was given to his shoulder and he felt his eyes pop open.

“George, why did you do that” Dream scolded “Bad boy”. 

George frowned “I don’t wanna be the only one dressed like this for a moment longer”. 

Sapnap had to blink his eyes a few times before he realized he was in his own room. Dream sat on the side of him with his hand gently scratching at his scalp. When he turned his head though, his eyes met George and it was an amazing sight. 

He wore a black dress that fell on his upper thighs loosely, the bottoms containing small white frills. Also matched with his outfit was a cute white apron that covered his front nicely. There were long socks that rose just above his knees and a white band on top of his head. It was all brought together by the pouty frown on the others lips. 

Sapnap chuckled “Wow Georgie, you look amazing. What happened to putting Dream in it though?”. 

George froze for a second, his cheeks reddening “Yeah keep laughing sappy, you’re bet with Dream back fired too”. 

The boy tilted his head before turning back to Dream. His sweet emerald eyed boyfriend was making an almost scary expression. In his hands, he held some black cloth and he offered a white band similar to the one George was wearing. 

“You can’t be serious, Dream. This has to be a joke”.

His only answer was a kiss to the temple “Come on and get dressed, we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight”. 

Sapnap begrudgingly grabbed the maid outfit and went to the bathroom to change. Quickly, he shot a look at George “I can’t believe you got me dragged into this”. George stuck a tongue at him teasingly. 

When Sapnap returned fully dressed, he felt a pit in his stomach. He didn’t know why but the dress was so short, even shorter than Georges. It didn’t cover his front enough but when he pulled the dress forward, it exposed his whole ass. It was a humiliating fit but somewhere deep down, he kind of liked it. 

“There. Are you happy” Sapnap grumbled. Dream stared in awe at the sight while George began to chuckle. 

“Awe you look so cute sappy, come give me a hug” George cooed at the other, making grabby hands. Sapnap rolled his eyes but creeped closer to his fluffy haired boyfriend. Maybe him and George could tease Dream enough that he’d rip off the outfit and they could end the whole ordeal. 

Sapnap sat onto Georges lap, hearing a small whine come from Dream. Too bad, his blonde haired boyfriend would have to watch while him and George got it on.

George grabbed the sides of Sapnaps face, bringing him deeper into a kiss. Their lips moved onto each other, each fighting for a taste at the bottom lip. Their hair kept getting into eachothers face as they leaned up on each other. 

Sapnap groaned at the way George nibbled on his top lip, sending shivers down his spine. While he ran his hands on George’s side, he could feel lingering emerald eyes stare at him from the corner of his vision. The thought of Dream watching made him feel giddy. 

“George, stop teasing me” Sapnap moaned “I want you to give me touches down there”. 

George grinned and snuggled his head into the neck of the brown haired boy “Calm down sappy, no need to be dripping already”. 

“I can’t help it” he giggled “When I see that Dream is just watching, not even able to do anything, It makes me so horny”. 

When Sapnap glanced toward Dream, his confident persona began to die down. There was a scary expression again on his boyfriend's face and it worried him that he pushed the other too far. 

“I bet Dream is dying for a taste of you” George mumbled, still oblivious of the glaring Dream, while slowly kneading at Sapnaps ass. He remained obvious for a little while longer until an unexpected hand grabbed onto George's hair, pulling him backwards onto the sheets.

“Such a horny maid, not even going to comfort their master” Dream growled out “Weren’t you the one who needed to be punished for losing, slut?”. 

George gasped, staring up at the exhilarating green eyes that promised only the evilest of punishments. A hand slid up underneath the apron and pinched Georges nipples hard, causing a scream of pain. 

“Georgie, get on your hands and knees” Dream groaned “Now”. 

George nodded fast and turned around so his ass was facing Dream. He remained still on all fours, setting his head down onto the sheets lifting himself up more for his master. He’s been a bad maid and he wanted to be punished.

George couldn’t see but he could feel hands grabbing at his underwear, aggressively pulling them down so he was fully exposed. The cool air of the room caused him to gasp. While he waited there, in complete agony waiting for some sort of touch, he realized none would come. That was, until he felt teeth bite at his left cheek.

“Dream” George screamed, shock and pain filling his whole body. 

“Sapnap, suck me off” Dream demanded, now giving soft nipbbes to the trembling softness in his face. 

Sapnap had to pause for a second, taking in the way Dream was being so demanding. Normally, the other was an evil top, liking to tease both him and George, but he always politely asked them first if it was okay. Even though they all knew their safe words. Right now, it was like Dream was a different person. 

Slowly crawling, Sapnap made his way to Dreams pants and unbuttoned them. He hastily unzipped the jeans and removed the dick trapped inside his boxers. With a small lick of his lips, Sapnap swallowed the other down as far as he could, slurping up the side of his girth. 

Dream was unbelievably big. Scarily so. While he was at an average size and George slightly lower than average, Dream was above average. This allowed him to always hit their sweet spots when he fucked them, his cock always curving to the right spots that made them writher and moan. 

Sapnap choked as he felt Dreams hand push him further down. He was already barely able to fit half into his mouth but forcing him down was nearly too much. The blonde haired boy's hands were wrapped up in the soft fluff while his teeth continued to make love marks all over George's bum. 

While Sapnap gagged over Dreams dick, only being given seconds of air before being brought down again, he began to feel light headed. It was addicting to only have the taste of his pre-cum on his tongue, not able to get away for long as the hand refused to let up on pressure. Drool kept piling from the side of his mouth as tears streamed down his face due to gag reflexes. He loved to feel used like this. 

George muffled another scream as another harsh bite was given, some blood starting to bubble up. Dream shivered, licking away the red specks. 

“Shit, Sapnap. I’m gonna cum in your throat” Dream moaned, holding the others head still as he spilled his seed. 

Sapnap could only try and prevent his mouth from collapsing, as he felt the warmth enter his throat and travel downward. He had no control of his head anymore, letting his master face fuck him further as he rode out his orgasm. The amount he wasn’t able to swallow and ended coughing up was surprisingly, considering he was normally able to swallow lots. Dream must’ve been saving up.

While Sapnap licked at some of the cum on his cheek, Dream roughly grabbed his throat before biting at the others fucked out lips. The brown eyed boy's already teary face began to swell up again as more tears rushed down his face from the pain. 

“Get under George” Dream growled close to his ear “I’ll fuck you in a second,  _ maid _ ”. 

Sapnap nodded, and crawled under George so he could see the others face. It was wrecked, worse than his own, his eyes and cheeks were rosy red. He’d been biting his lip from trying to prevent screams and groans. So much that his lip was beginning to bleed. Warm tears didn’t let up on his face and Sapnap couldn’t stop himself from licking them away. 

“Wanna cum” George rasped out “Hurts so good”. 

A loud slap was heard and then a shriek from George, his eyes were flown open and another ragged sob escaped him. 

“No cumming until I let you”. 

Sapnap gulped while he looked at Georges hooded eyes. He knew the British boy liked pain, it was one of his favorite things. This was the first time they’ve ever gone this far though. 

Dream began to nibble again causing soft whimpers from the boy. He looked so wrung out and desperate, it made Sapnap feel kind of bad. 

“Master, we should let Georgie cum” Sapnap mumbled, bringing a hand to the side of the others cheek. When the other pulled away, not wanting any comfort, he began to regret his decision. 

“Your voice is still working?” Dream chuckled “Guess I gotta fix that”. 

Before Sapnap could question what the other meant, he felt hands wrap around his thigh and spread his legs. It only took a few seconds to feel a stiff member protting at his entrance. 

_ How is Dream already hard again _ , Sapnap couldn’t help but wonder. It had only been about five minutes since he came before, he still had the taste of semen in his mouth as proof. Somehow though, Dream was like a bullet and was ready for another round. 

He felt his boyfriends cock enter him, dick still coated from his own saliva. It was such a full feeling and hit right into his best spots. He could see stars from how amazing and tight everything felt. 

“NO” George whined “Want to be fucked”. 

Sapnap groaned as another thrust hit his sweet spot, but it was muffled from another scream escaping from George. 

Dream had continued with his ruthless biting, not stopping his hips for a second. His teeth sunk into the red tender flesh as more small droplets of blood poked out due to the breakage of skin. George's voice gave out on the third scream, head falling as he pressed his face into the sheets. 

Sapnap wanted to feel bad for his other boyfriend, but everything felt so good. It was making his vision turn white as he began to reach for his orgasm. There was no stopping it and when Dream hit a particular spot, he couldn’t help but shout as he came all over George's stomach and his own. 

He wasn’t expecting to cum so fast, but he couldn’t help it. With a couple more thrusts, Dream released himself into Sapnap leaving George left high and dry with a throbbing bum. 

Between Sapnaps and Dream's heavy breathing, the only thing else heard was George's soft cries. 

“Wun cum” George sobbed brokenly “Been good, lemme cum pwease”. He kept mumbling it over and over again, so desperate for release. 

Dream gave a soft hum of approval, still tired from cumming twice so quickly. Lazily, he reached for Georges dick and began to stroke him with small pumps. they were light compared to the others hard member, but Dream could easily tell that the other was throbbing in want. 

“Need more” George whined “not enough”. 

There was no rush for Dream to quicken his pace, it was suppose to be punishment. He just kept at the same slow brutal pace and watched the British boy come undone faster than he’s ever seen. At this point, he might as well have been using his fingers to draw circles on the tip of the cock because there was nearly no pressure in his pumps anymore. 

“Georgie” Dream chuckled “If you don’t come soon, I might just stop”. 

George whined louder while his body was trembling so hard from trying to cum. He must’ve been so close to release but needed just a bit more stimulation to get him over the edge. Sapnap had the perfect solution to that.

He slid under Georges further, ripping away clothing so he could reach a pink nipple. He gave it a small rough bite and George choked, a whisper of a moan left on his throat as he came. There was barely anything there to show he did, but they could tell from the others' relieved face that he did indeed cum. 

George's limbs went out within seconds, falling onto the mattress in relief. His throat was out of service and he couldn’t feel a single bone in his body. All he could feel was static and a slight throb. 

Sapnap gave Dream a concerned look “Dummie, you pushed him too far”.

Dream sighed “Yeah, maybe I did”. 

It took a few minutes for George to recover enough to stop blinking in the same position and to start moving his head around. His face was a mess, combination of tears, sweat, blood, and snot covered his whole face. From an outsider perspective, they might have thought George was ugly but to his boyfriends, it was the most beautiful sight. 

The two moved so they were both positioned on different sides of George. Dream played with his hair to try and get him back to feeling normal stimulus while Sapnap cooed loving words into the others ears. 

After a few seconds, George finally was able to mutter something out. 

“I love both of you” He rasped “But that was so much"

Dream chuckled, nuzzling his face closer to the British boy "We love you too Georgie. Mm sorry for all the bites though, I didn't realize I left that many"

George turned his face to Dream, his normal feisty look back into his eyes as he bit the blonde haired boys nose. 

"Next time, you're gonna get dominated"  


"Yeah, Dream" Sapnap offered.

Dream could only huff, holding George closer to him while extending a hand out to hold Sapnaps. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night".

With a final kiss to Georges temple, the trio lulled themselves to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I wont be able to finish by October 31 :,( I'll still continue kinktober but won't be in much of a rush anymore since I wanna focus on my other works. My mind is so full of smut though so I promise this series will be completed!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I stayed up til 3AM to complete it again lmao.


	8. Day 8: Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks present; Nipple kinks

George was sitting at the island counter casually eating his morning cereal. It was finally the weekend and he finally had time just for himself. The month had been crazy with new videos, editing, and projects of coding he had on the side. His stress levels were at an all time high and it was causing him to be more sensitive than usual. He didn’t get depressed or anything, just took things more personal than he usual did. 

While he ate some of the cocoa pebbles he watched the new video he recorded on his phone. He had just finished editing and was giving it one last glance over before posting it. The sounds of Dream and Sapnap teasing him made him frown a bit, still remembering last night. 

Two nights ago, the two promised a special night for George successfully creating a new server. It took a few months to accomplish but the results were amazing. Many people joined and it was a smooth sailing of the server. He was very happy with his work and was even more excited for the next night. 

Yesterday night, he was all ready to spend a casual evening with his boyfriends. He wanted to have a nice casual evening at home, maybe play a horror game because Halloween was coming around or try out some codes he’s been working on during his spare time. Either option he was good with or even something Dream and Sapnap suggested would be fine too. All he wanted was to spend time with them. 

He had managed to complete all works due in record speed, he cleaned the house, and even made dinner. He never made dinner, mostly because he wasn’t allowed, but he still tried. If his boyfriends were planning something for him, he wanted to be good. 

Dream had come out around 8pm. He had given George a hug and thank you quickly before grabbing some dinner and going back to his recording room. Next, Sapnap came out around 10pm. The dinner was cold by then and he was scolded for touching the kitchen. At that point he only gave the brunette a glare before muttering an apology. Sapnap just shrugged it off and went back to his room without even touching Georges cooking. That night, George locked himself in a recording room and slept in there by himself. 

The next morning he woke up alone but had a blanket covering him. It made him angry but also sad that they didn’t wake him up to sleep with them. He got no special night and now was feeling worse by the second. 

That led him to where he was now, eating cereal while imaging each pebble as something he hated. 

_ It’s whatever _ , George thought angrily, _ I shouldn’t have expected anything _ . His stupid boyfriends, he loved them yes, but they were on his last nerves. Even if they forget about the server event, they should have at least done something. It was a weekend for god sakes. 

George grabbed the now empty bowl of cereal, dumped it down in the sink, washed it, and placed it back into the designated cabinet. While doing that he didn’t even see the tall man walk behind him. Said man gave his ass a quick squeeze before chuckling a bit. 

_ Of course _ , George groaned,  _ Dream would do that first thing in the morning.  _

He turned around just to give the other a warning look, before walking off into their shared bedroom. Dream was left in the dust with a confused look on his face. 

Sapnap was still sleeping on their bed, snoring peacefully. It was such a cute sight but he was still upset at him for insulting his cooking. Sapnap didn’t even try the eggs he made yet he had the audacity to say it was probably awful. 

George took his eyes off the sleeping man and went into the shower. After sleeping in his recording room he felt awful. Hopefully a nice warm shower could help relieve his mood. Their shared bathroom was huge, having double sinks, two separate toilets, a large tub that could fit all of them, and a closed off shower that could fit about two people at a time. They once tried three people in the shower, it didn’t end well. 

First, George went to the sink to brush his teeth. His toothpaste was different from Sapnap and Dream, he preferred his green mint brand while the other two couldn’t stomach it. They went on a lighter mint flavor. 

After thoroughly brushing, he began to strip all of his clothes off. He tossed the clothes into the hamper and turned the shower on. It would take a few minutes for the water to heat up enough, so he just sat on the tub side naked for a bit. 

While he waited, he could hear the door to the bathroom open. Of course it would open, whenever he wanted his space he could never get it but when he wanted someone around nobody was there. A part of himself knew he didn’t actually feel that way and was just upset, but his more immature self took over his emotions. 

Dream slipped into the bathroom, trying his best to be as quiet as possible. The blonde man carefully tiptoed into the room comically, not even realizing George saw him as soon as he had opened the door. 

“Just walk in Dream, George isn’t gonna hear you” Sapnap groaned, trying to push Dream further into the room. 

“Sh Sap, George is gonna hear you” Dream whispered “He has big ears, he hears everything”

George bit back a  _ I can hear you _ and instead waited until his presence was noted. It wasn’t like he was in a hidden area of the room, the tub was to the left of the door. 

“Dream, hurry up” Sapnap growled, continuing to push Dream into the room “I need to go to the bathroom”. 

Dream wobbled “Hold up Sap, you’re gonna make me fall”. 

It had to be straight out of a movie. Dreams fuzzy socks slipped on the more smoother part of the flooring causing him to off balance and start falling backwards. Sapnap, unaware of Dream genuinely falling, got most of the blast and wasn’t able to recover. Both went tumbling down with a hard thud. 

Seeing the two flailed out of the floor caused a harsh laugh to escape George's lips. The two just staring at each other in accusing shock was just too much for the British boy. They should’ve known not to wear socks in the bathroom, such dummies. 

“You good over there” George asked, deciding now the shower was a perfect temperature to slip into. The fallen boys only grumbled a bit, bickering who was at fault. Not his problem though. 

George made it a few seconds in the shower by himself before he was joined in by another party. Dream stood there, naked and everything, with a nervous look on his face. It was almost cute but it didn’t cure George's anger. 

“Hey Georgie” Dream cooed, coming closer to the other “You okay there”. 

George rolled his eyes “Perfectly fine, especially after the loving attention I got from you guys yesterday”. 

Dream whined a bit, offering a hug to the angry boy “Aw George, I’m sorry you missed us last night. We were just a bit busy with work and didn’t have time”. 

George didn’t want any of it, turning his back on the other “Still, you should’ve said something sooner instead of making me wait like an idiot”. 

Dream remained quiet and George didn’t feel like turning around to look at the others' faces. All that could be heard were shower droplets pattering against the white marbled walls. 

“Well” Dream mumbled, hugging Georges back “I’m sorry we blew you off”   
George, still not recovered from how peeved off he was, wanted to pull himself away from the other so he could still feel the water on his back. He was close to doing so but was stopped from his boyfriends strong yet gentle embrace. 

“To make up for it, let me and sappy spoil you all day today. We’ll do whatever you want, okay baby?”. 

The offer was tempting but George was still unwilling. Normally he would be jumping at the idea of them all over him, but he wasn’t able to give in. After he took moments in the shower to relax, he actually started feeling like he was being immature over the whole thing. He felt shy at the idea of accepting to be spoiled because it made him look like a brat. 

Dream was rustling behind him, seeming to be playing with the shampoo bottle. He didn’t pay it too much mind until he felt hands wrap themselves into his scalp. They massage at it gently, scratching from the bottom of his neck to the tip of his forehead. 

Immediately he relaxed into the warm familiar touch. Dreams long fingers rubbed so nicely on, he scratched lightly at the back of his ears and it made George want to giggle from how nice it all felt. Luckily the shower was making his body warm and flushed or else Dream would’ve seen how red his ears were turning from embarrassment. He was like glue in the others hands. 

“Does it feel good George?” Dream asked, still casually rubbing at the others head.

George, finally breaking, chuckled a bit “Yeah, it feels really good”. 

He could feel Dream moving closer to give soft kisses at his back. The blonde man trailed himself across his shoulders before finally snuggling his neck into the crevice of the others neck. 

“We missed you a lot,” Dream mumbled, offering the other a tight squeeze. 

George loved when Dream got all cuddly. He was the most affectionate out of the three, always giving the sweetest kisses and hugged for the longest of times. Although, Sapnap did give the best cuddles. His warm presence would be amazing to have as well. 

The shampoo was washed out of his hair while Dream continued to scrub all the soap out. Then, he began to soap George down. Gently using a clothe to scrub at his body. They’ve done this many times and every time it always felt so sensual. Dreams hands ran down his back and arms in circular motions. Every muscle in his body trembled and relaxed under his hands. He rubbed further and further down, stopping on his lower back. The hand reached to his front, still soaping him up all over yet staying to flick at his nipples. 

All the touching started to get Geroge more worked up then he initially thought. Even though he tried to hide it, it was impossible when he was naked and exposed for his boyfriend. His member was fully hard, begging to be touched as well. 

Dream must have noticed because he began to touch everywhere but his dick. Going in his inner thighs and right below to grab at his balls, but never his length. 

George let out a small whine “Dream, it feels so good. Touch me more please”. 

Dream complied, touching more of his skin but again not his length. It was driving him insane because of how turned on he was. Teasing him so lightly yet giving him so much. 

Sapnap entered the shower, basically ignoring what the other duo was doing to start washing himself down. The man looked dead tired, his eyes drooping a bit. It must’ve been a long night for him. 

Dream kissed George deeply, licking at the underside of his tongue to watch the other whine is protest of his mouth being invaded. It was a cute sight but the three of them squished in the shower wasn’t going to work. George was quickly washed down of the suds before being gently pushed out by Dream. 

“Go wait in the tub, Georgie, we’ll be there in a second” Dream kissed the other one last time with a small peck before George was left out in the steamy bathroom. A pout graced his lips and unwillingly went to fill the tub up with warm water. 

While he waited for the water to completely fill up, he could hear small mumbling coming from the shower. He couldn’t eavesdrop or anything, not like he wanted to, but the idea of his boyfriends talking and touching each other made George more hard. He could imagine Sapnap tiredly fondling Dream or the two casually stroking each other to get rid of their morning wood. The idea was appetizing and almost distracted him of the water reaching the full line. The water was quickly turned off and he slipped under the warmth, appreciating that they had such a nice tub during winter. 

George relaxed and didn’t even flinch when he was joined in by his other two boyfriends. Just stared at them hazily as they sunk into the warm water, both groaning in pleasure by how warm everything was. It was so cute seeing them relaxed compared to how stressed everyone has been. 

The three of them sat there for a bit in silence, just enjoying the presence of everyone. All was good until Sapnap was the first to break the relaxing atmosphere. 

“Georgie, wanna come here” Sapnap asked, staring at the doe eyed boy. 

George shook his head “I’m comfy here”. 

“But you’re so far” Sapnap mumbled “I think you’ll like it over here more, it’s warmer”. 

George faked gag but complied anyway, slightly swimming to make it to the brunette haired boy. When he finally made his way over to where the two were, Sapnap pulled him onto his lap, dicks practically pressed together lightly. 

“I’m sorry for making fun of your cooking” Sapnap apologized, snuggling into the British boys chest “You put in a lot of effort, I should’ve at least tried it”. 

George blushed, feeling embarrassed that they were making such a big deal out of something so trivial. Before he could even say that it didn’t matter anymore, Sapnap popped a pink nipple into his mouth, lightly dragging his tongue across the bud. It was already sensitive from before when Dream played with it, causing George to groan in need. 

Dream slipped next to Sapnap, face pressed close as he grabbed the other nipple in his mouth. He wrapped the bud into his teeth lightly before flicking it gently with his tongue. Having both of his boyfriends snuggling onto his chest was almost too much to bear. 

Georges dick was still flushed against Sapnaps and he couldn’t help but rut his hips to gain some sort of friction. The brunette let him move, but didn’t stop his nibbling. Neither of them did, they watched George slowly lose his mind while they played at one of his most sensitive spots. 

“Wait, it feels too good” George moaned, trying to push them away “I don’t wanna cum from my nipples”. 

The two complied, breaking away from what they were doing to stare up at the British boy who was now panting, eye foggy from how much pleasure was filling his brain. They watched as he came down from his high, still not satisfied. 

“You stopped touching me?” George mumbled, concern lacing his voice. 

“Do you want us to touch you” Sapnap grinned “You have to use your words Georgie”   
Dream nodded, resting his head on the brunette's shoulders “We won’t know unless you tell us”.

George slowly caught his breath, now realizing what the duo was trying to pull. They were trying to get himself all vocal, they wanted him to be asking for everything, they wanted him begging. 

“Please, can you touch me” George asked, still trying to gain better friction against Sapnap “I really want you guys inside of me”. 

Dream chuckled, rubbing at Georges back “Is this good enough touching?”. 

With a difficult sigh, George shook his head “No, I want you inside me”.

“Who do you want Georgie?” Sapnap grinned, snaking his fingers around to start poking at the British boy's hole “We need you to be more specific”.

George groaned, trying to push himself against Sapnaps fingers. He closed his eyes, finally sinking into the pleasure that took over any embarrassment he had “I want you to finger me Sapnap”. 

“Awe, such a cute slut” Dream cooed, gently rubbing the others ass “You ask for things so well”. 

George blinked at the other, watching his face turn into a soft smile. “Dream, can you touch my dick please”. 

Dream nodded, slowly grabbing at the others length to offer slow strokes. The pace was completely opposite of Sapnaps, who was quickly scissoring him. There were two fingers inside, stretching and reaching up to his good spot. When the fingers finally reached his good zone, he let out a gasp. 

“Sap, fuck” George groaned “Touch me there more”

“Of course Georgie, whatever you ask for”. 

Sapnaps thick fingers fit into him so fully, it felt so good. He wanted more though, he wanted them to fuck him. The feeling of his fingers hitting his spot so softly was not enough. Plus, Dream started to quicken his pace and it was getting hard to keep his mind focused. 

“Dream, Sapnap, I want you guys to fuck me” George moaned “Right now”. 

Said duo looked at each other, not expecting George to go so crazy this early in the morning. It was their fault for working the British boy up, but even they weren’t sure if there was enough energy for them all to go at it. 

“Maybe later” Sapnap mumbled, being the first one to deny the others request “If you can cum from just your nipples, we’ll make it happen”.

The stakes were high but George was desperate. His hole was aching from Sapnap stretching him open, he needed to be filled up by one of their cocks. If he didn’t get fucked soon, he would go insane. 

“Fuck” George whined again, the pressure in his dick becoming overwhelming. It would be near impossible to cum from his nipples after Dream had been giving him such good stimulation. There’s no way he’d adapt to it, but he really wanted them. 

“Okay” George gasped “Deal. Make me cum from my nipples”. 

Dream chuckled “Georgie, this is a difficult thing to do. Are you sure you are okay with it”.

George stared at the blonde, determination and lust clearly present in his brown eyes.    
“I asked for it didn’t I?”

Sapnap and Dream nodded at each other, each taking a separate nipple back into their mouth. They began to slowly tease the bud, giving small bites and licks to the already hardening nipples. 

George wasn’t able to thrust his hips against Sapnap, having to hold himself still while the other two did their work. It was crazy how good it felt and how much he could feel it in his hips. His bones shook in pleasure, knowing that he was going to win this bet. 

“Don’t be gentle” He whined “Please”

Dream glanced up at him, his green eyes dazzling in the bathroom light. He didn’t say anything, just continued to bite extra hard to watch the other shiver in pleasure. It was an amazing visual, watching George gasping for more. 

Sapnap swirled in tongue around, focused on the way he could feel Georges dick twitch against him. He was rather surprised on how turned on his Georgie was, not realizing how close the other was becoming. 

“I’m gonna cum” George moaned “You’re making me feel too good”. 

Waves of pleasure filled his whole being, throbbing pleasure to every bone in his body. It felt so good yet too much. It was shocking, his mind becoming white from how much he could feel. After a few seconds, anything that was touching him became too much. The warm water that once relaxed him seemed to burn everything it touched

“Hurts” George started to become frantic “Get me out”. 

Sapnap stared at the trembling boy in concern, guessing the pleasure was too much for the other. He stared at Dream who only giggled, finding George gasping with small tears amusing. It was kind of evil, but he was a liar if he didn’t agree with him. 

They helped George out of the tub, watching him wincing at every movement his body had to make. While he stood there, looking so beautiful naked and exposed, Sapnap couldn’t help but want to tease the other. 

“Awe Georgie” Sapnap mumbled against the others ear “I thought you wanted us to fuck you”. 

George whined, shrugging the other away “No, I’m too sensitive”. 

Dream giggled, pulling the boy closer “C’mon George, One more round?”. 

A big fat pout was present on Georges features, not appreciating the teasing. He pushed past his two boyfriends to go back into their shared bedroom. 

“Maybe later”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Challenge; Finish the all the stories while not failing no nut November.  
> This chapter wasn't meant to be so long, I got carried away. I hope you enjoy though <3  
> Also, I'm sorry for it being so late, I was really trying to get this posted yesterday but fell asleep. I'll try and edit it later because I'm sure there's a few mistakes.


	9. Day 9: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Spanking, Dominant and Submissive, Sadism and Machoism, pet names, punishment play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed ending*  
> TW: If you don't like the idea of people in pain, excessive teasing, threats, this story might not be good for you and I'd suggest looking at a different chapter :)

George had a lot on his mind. Whether it came to work ideas, piled up projects or chores he still needed to get done, he was always busy doing something. It kept his mind occupied and his body moving. So when Sapnap came into the room babbling about some dumb story, he lost his temper a little bit. 

“Sapnap I don’t care about your dumb server idea” He stated rather harshly “I’m trying to get this project done and you’re distracting me”. 

Sapnap frowned at the attitude “George, why are you so uptight?”. 

A loud groan escaped the brunette boy “Because Sapnap, while you’re messing around doing dumb livestreams, I’m here trying to get this stupid plug in to work and it’s not”. 

Stress was filing his entire being while he thought of the million other things he needed to be doing yet he was stuck on this one coded area that kept messing up. It didn’t matter how many times he tried to fix it, it always scrambled into another problem. Again, after more attempts, the game crashed. 

“This is so stupid” George sighed, trying with all his will power not to curse “So idiotic”. 

Sapnap chuckled “If you asked, I’m sure Dream could look at it?”. 

George glared at the other enraged “I’m the better coder, Dream wouldn’t even know where to start”. It was rude but true. Of all the plug-ins they’ve done, George was always the one to complete them. It was addicting to see his blonde boyfriend always so proud of the work and how he would praise him, so he refused to let the other help. He wanted all the praises to himself.

A small whistle escaped Sapnap “That’s not nice Georgie, If Dream heard that I’m sure he would be disappointed”. 

“Fu- Freaking. I don’t care” It was starting to become impossible. He was trying to censor himself to his best abilities but it wasn’t easy. Every word in his dictionary was a swear and taking that away was basically taking away his most common phrases. 

Sapnap raised his brow, a knowing smirk gracing his lips “What was that Georgie? Did you almost swear”. 

The brunette shut his mouth, not even attempting to talk anymore. The last thing he wanted was for Sapnap to go blab to Dream about his slip up. 

Truth be told, they were having a little contest almost. It wasn’t anything in Georges favor at all, it was them trying to stop all of his bad cursing habits. If he spoke one curse at all, then they threatened him with punishment. He was given ten strikes at the beginning of the day and now he was at nine strikes. It was mostly due to how stressed he was getting. 

George got zoned back into his coding, ignoring Sapnap who was still relaxing in the doorway, waiting for him to mess up and slip a curse word in. He was determined to not let it happen but it was getting difficult to do his work when everything was just so frustrating. 

“Dream” Sapnap cooed “Look how cute Georgie is focusing so hard for the plug in”. 

Said blonde hair man peeked into the room, noticing the thin man staring intently at a computer. He had his hands in his hair while he looked over the coding once more, trying to find what the issue was. 

“George” Dream giggled “Want some help?”. 

“I don’t need any damn help”. 

The room became eerily quiet as George quickly realized his mistake. With a slow head turn, he stared at his boyfriends in the doorway, both having scary expressions on their face. Gone were the loving and teasing expressions offered to him before.

“Sapnap, how many swears does that make this?”

“I’m pretty sure that makes ten Dream”. 

George's eyes widened in despair “Please, no. I’ve been working on this so long and I need to finish it”. 

The blonde just gave him a knowing smile, slowly stepping up to the seated brunette. 

“Sorry George, bad boys need to be punished”. 

With that, the British man was plucked off his seat and dragged to their master bedroom. He stood in the familiar room that used to feel so comfortable but now felt like a darker space. Sapnap was lying on the bed with an evil smile while Dream had his hands slowly trying to unclothe the standing brunette. 

“Do you know your safe word, George?” Dream carefully asked, eyeing at the other. 

George nodded “Yes, sir”. It was rather annoying to start this so soon into the day when he wanted to get stuff done, but deep inside he was grateful to have a break. 

“Good, I want you to take everything off and then I’ll tell you what to do next”.

Dream sat on the same bed Sapnap was relaxing on and the two watched with interest as George began to carefully remove his pants. He was trying to stall as long as possible but the hungry eyes of his boyfriends only urged him to remove everything as fast as possible. If he took too long, he feared that they wouldn’t go easy on him at all. His underwear was next to go, letting them fall to the floor. Dream had already managed to remove his shirt earlier so now he just stood there in exposure. 

“Come lay on my lap,” Dream demanded, patting his knee “puppy”

The phrasing caused George’s knees to go weak and pause as his mind became all gooey. His headspace became corrupt of erotic thoughts, imagining both his boyfriends looming over him, one having his head between their thighs and another pounding into him tightly. 

With a quick walk forward, George carefully laid himself onto Dreams lap trying his best to get into the most comfortable position. He knew that as soon as they started, there would be little opportunity to become comfortable. 

“Does the puppy know what he did wrong?” Dream asked softly, petting the brunette's head. 

George quickly nodded, eyes blown out even though they hadn’t started “Yes sir, I was using swear words when I wasn’t supposed to”. 

Dream gave a proud nod, scratching at the scalp of the chocolate eyed boy “Good puppy, now pick heads or tails”. 

“Tails”. 

Sapnap grinned and flicked a coin in the air. They all watched in silence as the coin fell on the sheets with a quiet slap. The coin had landed on heads causing a whine to release from the subs throat. 

“Awe too bad Georgie, looks like no fun for you tonight”. 

They had come up with the Coin and Tail trick a while ago. Basically, if you guessed the right side of the coin then you would get to have a reward after punishment even if you messed up. If you guessed wrong, then it was up to the Dom’s to choose if he was worthy of anything rewarding. Based on his boyfriends smirks, he knew there would be no rewards. So he had to take his punishment head on. 

“I’ll go easy on you, if you can count to ten for each slap and not mess up, I’ll stop there. Deal?” Dream offered. 

George nodded against the blonde man's thigh “Yes, Sir”. 

Sapnap crawled over to the brunette, taking George's face to lay on his thighs while staring down lovingly at him. 

“You’ll do great Georgie, don’t worry”. It was rather annoying hearing Sapnap talk like that when he knew most of his curse words in the morning were caused by the hazelnut haired man. Sapnap spent all morning teasing trying to get him closer and closer to his ten word mark, although it was Dream that caused the last curse.

The first slap was rough, it hit with a loud smack that echoed through the room. Despite Dream seeming like a weaker soul, his strength was nothing to make fun of. Even with George and Sapnap combined, they wouldn’t be able to beat Dream in an arm wrestle. 

George bit his lip to stop the shout wallowing in his throat. It took a few seconds but he managed to let out a strangled _one_. 

“You look so pretty when you bite your lip like that” Sapnap groaned, feeling himself become tight in his jeans “I’m sure Dreamie wants to hear your voice though”. 

“Bite your lip one more time pup and we start over” Dream warned. 

Immediately, George let go of his now swollen lip and gave a small glare to the looming hazelnut haired boy. He only wore a teasing grin and watched the others face turn into a wrinkled mess as a shout escaped his lips. 

“Two” George gasped, small sweat particles beginning to bead on his forehead. 

“Awe Georgie Worgie” Sapnap chuckled “It’s only the second one and you’re like this?”. 

The degradation that Sapnap was causing became an awful problem for George. His dick was becoming extremely hard and every slap caused a single sensation up his spine. 

Another slap echoed into the room and George groaned “Three”. After a few deep breathes, a beg escaped him "Please, I will be good for now on. Want you guys to fuck me".

Dream glared at the brunette and roughly grabbed a few curls "I'll forgive you for that slip up pup because you begged so nicely, but you do that again and we go back to one. Understand?". 

Between Georges thighs it became warm and all he wanted to do was grind his hips downward. Of course, if he did this he would receive a scolding and probably would have to start all over again. He wanted to please both his boyfriends, but it was really hard. Control was loose in his grip and he felt like he'd mess up any second. 

The harsh slaps kept coming while Dream only offered small hums to the British boys whines and screams. Sapnap was the only one keeping the other from sinking over, whispering how cute the brunette was when his eyes were full of tears. It was true, as the slaps progressed they became more difficult to withstand. His leaking member was twitching with every lewd comment Sapnap mumbled into his ear, purposefully being ignored. It was unbearable to be given empty promises of release he knew he wouldn’t achieve. Dream on the other hand was relentless with his slaps, eyes focused on his bum that became a bright throbbing red. 

“Eight” George croaked, tears flowing freely down his face as his fingernails grabbed onto Sapnaps thighs. It all hurt so much but somehow he managed to keep saying the numbers, or at least he hoped he was saying them. It became difficult to hear his own words after each scream.

Another harsh whack came thrusting down with a loud slap noise, George feeling the recoil with every nerve in his body. He could feel his limbs becoming numb as the only thing that could be felt was hot pain in his ass. 

“Nine” George whimpered “Hurts so much”

“Maybe if you were a good boy and listened to what I said, then you could be cumming on my dick right now”. Dreams words were cold and yet it made George got turned on even more. If he could bounce on the blondes dick, each thrusts painfully hitting his bum while he begged the other to fuck him, it would be worth it to be bad more often. 

“Come on George, beg for the last slap” Sapnap remarked, tracing the wet tears off the brunette's cheek “We know you like it”.

“Maybe he likes it too much” Dream thought for a second “Should we make the count fifteen pup?”. 

A harsh whine escaped George, trying his best to keep his legs still as a puffy pout came onto his pink lips. “Please sir, I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t swear again and I’ll be a good boy”. 

The final hit came down hard, leaving no mercy on George's throat as he cried out in pain. The friction of everything hurt so good but he wanted to stop. It was starting to become too much stimulation for him to handle anymore and he was slightly glad that the punishment would end there. 

“Ten” He huffed, trying his best to keep himself from cross eyeing. 

Dream let the exhausted man take deep breaths and instead turned his attention to Sapnap. It was strange that the hazelnut boy didn’t involve himself too much, he usually would be the first to take things too far in the sadist aspect. When he looked into the dark eyes, he got a bratty expression. 

“Dream, I think we should count to fifteen” Sapnap chuckled “I don’t think gogy learned his lesson”. 

George muffled his face into the younger boys thighs giving nibbles of warning to the inner thing and hiding his cute tear stricken face where Dream couldn’t see. His dark brown eyes met with playful hazelnut ones in a teasing expression. 

"I've learned my lesson, Slappy nappy" the brunette insisted "Maybe you need one as well, especially after all that cursing last livestream?"

Sapnap gulped at the brown eyes, teasing smile slowly wavering "I know how to hold my tongue"

"Are you sure" George fought back "maybe I should put you over my lap next"

Dream chuckled at the two bickering, finding it cute to see the two fighting for dominance. George always liked being submissive and was so adorable when begging with such a desperate look, sometimes it got too much for the blonde. But still, the other deserved to have a break especially after all the work stress that has been nonstop. He decided he was gonna give the well behaved brunette a treat later, after George rested though.

Sapnap on the other hand was being very bratty. He had some sadistic tendencies but was a strong switch, especially for George. It was always a fun night for the three of them when the British boy got his fair share of controlling, always edging the hazelnut boy to the last second until it was a sweet mess. Just the look of want in the hazel eyes was enough for Dream to want to start up their fun again, but he held himself back. 

“I don’t know Sappy, he makes a fair point” Dream confessed, petting the brunette hair out of his face "Maybe you should be up next, I would love to feel your plump ass in my hand". 

The younger boys mouth was starting to feel dry at the empty threat. 

“What are you, a simp?” Sapnap jokes cautiously, his eyes glancing up in challenge at the blonde. 

“No” Dream argued back “I’m not a simp, _Simpnap_ , get over here and I'll make it fifteen for you if you want it that badly”. 

"I'm not George, slaps don't make my cry like a baby" The other defending, almost forgetting last weeks punishment where he'd gone teary from begging George for more slaps. He kept that to himself though. 

George glared up at Sapnap and pinched him harshly "That's not funny Sapnap, stop. You too Dream".

A small whining noise came from the hazelnut boy but he stopped and looked back at Dream with a pout "This isn't fair Dreamie, he hit me!" 

"Okay that's enough" Dream rolled his eyes but smiled at the whining boy "Come here George, I'll get you cleaned up. Sappy can you get the water running?" 

Sapnap nodded cheerfully before excusing himself from the room, happy to escape from the empty promise of more punishment.

"He can be such a brute" George grumbled "When are we gonna punish him?". 

A soft pet was given to his scalp that he immediately sunk into "Don't worry, I'll make sure we teach him a lesson soon". 

"Can I be the one to do it again?" George begged, snuggling into the blondes thighs now "I like the way he always asks for more". 

Dream snickered "Sure pup". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would be a bigger simp, Sapnap or Dream?


	10. Day 10: Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Double penetration

Sapnap, Dream, and George took a vacation to upstate New York during winter. They got a nice home to rent that was far away from other houses. The weather was cloudy, threatening of more snow, but there was already freezing snow that lightly graced the ground. It was a unique experience due to most of them not used to seeing snow. 

“I can’t believe it’s gonna continue like this during our entire trip” George whined, watching some more snowflakes sprinkle the ground “At least it’s not too cold”.

When the older boy turned around to check on his boyfriends, he saw them huddling into the couch near the fireplace, both of them snuggled in mounds of blankets. Sapnap had his head snuggled in Dreams neck crevice, mumbling something about how this weather was torture. 

“You guys can’t handle cold too well, huh?” George teased.

After George got his visa to stay in America, all three of them moved between Texas and Florida depending on the months. In the spring and summer they stayed in Florida while in winter and fall they stayed in Texas. It was sometimes annoying due to it always being hot but he didn’t mind too much. 

“Come here” Dream whispered, trying not to disturb the younger boy “Cuddle with us, it’ll be warmer with you”. 

George gave more glance at snow starting to fall more viciously. It was upsetting that they wouldn’t be able to really go anywhere, but spending quality time with his boyfriends didn’t sound too bad either. 

He quickly turned off all the lights in their cabin and stripped down to his boxers before joining the two in their cozy huddling. 

“You guys are so warm” George sighed “Feels so good”. 

He quickly wrapped his arms around Sapnap and pressed their legs together, since he was the warmest of the three. 

“George stop” The younger began “You’re feet are too cold”

“But Sappy you’re so nice and warm”. 

Dream chuckled, relaxing his nose into hazelnut curs that smelt of fresh shampoo. It was so relaxing to just hear crackling of the fireplace and occasional bickering from the other two. It took them a few minutes to calm down and not spit back some sort of remark before they melted into each other. After that, it became quiet. 

“Dream, stop touching me there” Sapnap moaned quietly “Or I’m gonna act up”. 

The blonde rolled his eyes “I’m not touching you sap”. 

The younger boy moaned again, this time way too close to the middle aged boy's ear “Wait, feels too good”. 

Dream glanced over expecting to see Sapnap and George but was surprised to see only the hazelnut boy. It took a second for him to realize the small bulge under the blanket, presumably the british boys head. 

Sapnap gasped, his head rolling backwards “Shit George, you’re mouth is so warm”. 

The thought of the brunette going down, sucking Sapnaps dick with the most teasing of tongues, got Dream a tent in his pants. Small sounds of licking and sucking could be heard under the blanket along with sweet inhales from the younger boy. 

“Wait” Sappy keened “I don’t wanna cum yet”. 

George hummed and stopped what he was doing, pulling his head from the covers “Then how do you wanna cum sappy”. 

A bright red blush began to vibrate on the younger's face, the fireplace ambiance outlining his features with oranges and yellows. It was adorable to see the normally bratty boy revert back to a shy state, embarrassed to answer a simple question. 

“Come on sap” Dream cooed “George is asking you a question”. 

Sapnap gave a desperate look at the blonde, as if asking for the other to read his mind and say for him. They all knew that’s not how it worked though, if someone wanted something they needed to use their words. Even if they were acting like they were unable to. 

“I want...together” The hazelnut boy mumbled out shyly, curling more into the blankets. 

George chuckled, grabbing the younger's face into his hands “Speak up sappy, we can’t understand mumbling”. 

Sapnap could feel warm hands traveling around his thigh, coming so close to touch where it felt so good, but missing every time. He knew they were teasing him but he liked it so much. 

“I want-” He started, glancing from the chocolate brown eyes of warm cocoa to striking green eyes of mint. It was one of his most favorite things to look into when he woke in the morning, finding the two always awake before him and just watching him sleep. “I want you both inside of me, at the same time”. 

Both eyes went wide at the request, watching as the flush in Sapnaps cheeks darkened in embarrassment. They hadn’t tried it before but it wouldn’t be impossible. 

“I want to cum on both your dicks”. 

Dream grinned before taking the hazelnut boy's face closer to his “You asked so well, our little sapling”. 

Sapnap melted into the touch, almost not realizing that the warm presence between his thighs were gone. His lips sunk into Dreams in a soft embrace, the two lightly enjoying the moment. They fell further into the kiss, becoming a mess of trying to get the others lips in their teeth. Dream eventually won and watched in amusement as Sapnap groaned at his tongue being sucked on lightly before teeth lightly bit his lip. 

“Teasing me” Sapnap moaned, his thrusting at the blanket “mouth feels good”. 

Dream continued the light bites, now making his way to the younger ear, giving little nibbles onto the lobe of the ear and then switching to sucking on the bud. 

George came back to see the two giving each other light teasing, not going far enough to gain any stimulation to where they needed it most. He sunk into the blankets once again, hands tightly holding onto the lube. 

“Sapnap, be a good boy and lift your leg for me” George encouraged, petting softly at the others thigh “I’m gonna stretch you open now”. 

Sapnap nodded before lifting one leg up so it rested on George's shoulder while his back was now leaning on Dreams chest. The blonde took the position so he could rest his head on the younger ones shoulder. Somehow the blanket managed to gently drape over them, some skin exposed to the cold air. 

Cold fingertips probed at his entrance making Sapnap whimper, head falling back as he controlled his hips from rolling forward. It was a weird sensation but he knew it well. Two fingers entered him, a tight fit but nothing he wasn’t used to. 

“Your fingers are so long Georgie” Sapnap cried out, feeling the digits stretch out around his ring, trying to keep the other as soft as possible. It was a nice feeling but he wanted more. 

While the younger one adjusted to the now third finger that entered him, Dream began to suck small marks onto the others neck. Words of encouragement were whispered into the others ear and he watched as the younger boy was trying to get more stimulation by rutting up his hips. 

“You’re doing so well” George hushed “I’ll let you sit on Dreams dick now if you can beg nicely for him”. 

Sapnap looked into soft green eyes, making his heart throb. 

“Dreamie” He pleaded “Please, may I sit on your cock, I wanna feel it deep inside of me, I want the head to rub against the really good spot”. 

Dream smiled at the boy before nodding “Of course, you’re being such a good boy today”. 

The blonde grabbed the lube that George handed him, slicking himself excessively, making sure that they wouldn’t start off with any problems. It was good that Dream was going first, his dick was the biggest out of all of them not that the other two weren’t impressive or anything. 

“Okay sappy, you can sit back now” Dream whispered, rubbing circles into the others thigh “It’s all ready for you”. 

Sapnap groaned and did as the other told him, letting his hips fall onto the others cock that slid in him without a problem. It was such a comfortable fit, he was basically ready for the next squeeze. 

“It feels so good” He whined, trying his best to keep himself still “I want more”. 

Dream carefully grinded his hips upward, trying to get the others prostate on his tip, wanting the hazelnut boy to feel nothing but pleasure. He finally found it after a few seconds and watched the other shake in need. 

“George, I want you now” The younger cried “Please, I want your dick in me I can take it”. 

George looked a bit worried to try it, lathering up his dick anyway. He didn’t want to hurt the other and make this experience a bad one. All he wanted was for everyone to feel good. 

“Are you sure?” The older boy whispered into the younger one's ear “I won’t enter until I know you are ready for it”. 

Sapnap looked into the trusting brown orbs before giving the other a rare vulnerable smile “I’m ready Georgie, enter me”. 

The british boy didn’t need to be asked twice. His dick was poking at the others entrance, slowly prodding inside. It was such a tight squeeze and he only managed the head to pop inside before the younger boy on top was gasping loudly. 

“Fuck” He groaned “so big”. 

Dream reached across before the british boy got too flustered, having one hand touch the brown eyed boys cheek while his other hand remained tight onto Sapnaps stomach. 

“He’s okay” Dream assured him “You can continue if you want to”. 

George nodded, stopping his hips for a moment to grab onto Sapnaps dick and give slow thrusts. The way the hazelnut boy just let his body go limp from pleasure, offering small moans of more, made his dick harden.

With one careful thrust, George filled the other up. Both dicks were tight into the others plump ass, pressed so comfortably against eachother it was amazing. He swore he could see stars in his vision while Sapnap grit his teeth in small bits of pain. 

They all stilled for a while, waiting for the younger boy to adjust to the stretch. It was a new experience and they had to take it slow. 

“You’re doing so good sappy” Dream cooed, giving loving kisses up the hazelnut boys neck “You feel so good around us”. 

“Such a good boy for us” George gasped “Sucking us in so well”. 

“We love you so much, you treat us so well”

“We’ll give you as much as you can handle, fucking you until you get high off the pleasure”. 

Sapnap let out a loud moan, as his dick was stroked faster in the british boys hands. He couldn’t help but relax more onto the dicks feeling his prostate get stimulated from the tight fit. If they didn’t start thrusting soon, he was gonna orgasm without them moving. 

“Continue” The younger boy uttered “thrust into me”. 

George nodded, before giving a look at Dream. The blonde boy also gave a nod, assuring that they would do okay. After a few seconds, they began to carefully thrust upward into the boy. 

“Fuck” Sapnap gasped “I feel so full”. 

Dream thrusted his hips upward into his prostate, making Sapnaps eyes go wide from pleasure. The feeling so relentless and almost too much as both dicks somehow managed to hit his good spot every single time. 

“You’re so tight” George grunted, thrusting further into the sub “you squeeze down on us so nicely”. 

“Gonna make me cum so fast” Dream moaned, pushing upward again to make the other boy wiggle in stimulation. The more they moved their hips into the hazelnut boy, the louder he whined in pure want. There were no more pained gasps, instead being complete yells of encouragement. Dream and George could easily tell Sapnap was beginning to orgasm, just by the way his legs trembled as he was fucked deeply. 

The room being freezing was completely forgotten as the blanket fell onto the floor. The three of them were heating each other up, bodies moving against each other, as moans of pleasure filled the quiet room in echoes. 

“Cumming!” Sapnap shouted, eyes closing harshly at the feeling of the two cocks thrusting faster into his prostate. It was too much for him to handle as he sunk over the edge of feeling, his cock twitching hard before ropes of cum left him. 

He could feel his mind start to fog up, the pleasure becoming too much. The dicks that were still pressed against his prostate were on the verge of hurting. 

Dream and George, who weren’t close enough to cum yet, stopped their movement completely and watched the other groan in stimulation. They gave each other knowing looks, each slipping out carefully. 

“No” Sapnap mumbled out, hands trying to grab for his boyfriends “Don’t wanna be empty”. 

Dream kissed the others sweaty forehead “We don’t want you to become overstimulated, sappy, be a good boy and relax for us”. 

The younger boy had a fucked out expression and could only watch as his boyfriends sat up to go get tissues so they could dry the other off. While they went and did so, Sapnap just laid there in the cold, soft whimpers and whines escaping him. 

When George, the first to get back, sat next to the younger boy he could see big tears welling in his eyes. It was so cute when the other was acting so childish, needing so much attention, he loved it. 

“Awe sappy” The british boy cooed “Don’t cry, me and dreamie will cuddle you so much after we clean you up”. 

Sapnap refused to stop though, still letting out small whimpers while George lightly rubbed all the cum off. It only took a few seconds for Dream to join the fun. 

“Is our sappy still being a whiny baby?” Dream wondered, sinking back into the couch with more blankets.

“It appears so” George sighed “What should we do?”. 

“Please Georgie, Dreamie” Sapnap whined “I’m cold, I want you guys to cuddle me”

The way he said it so sweetly and submissive made both older boys sink into the cutie, each grabbing a separate side of the younger boy. Dream wrapped his arms around the boys neck, licking at the tear dribbles while George wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled his head onto the others chest. Quickly grabbing a few blankets, Dream wrapped them all into the warm fluffy and let them rest their eyes into the warmth. 

Small sounds of whistling cold could be heard outside the window, but they let the sound lull them to sleep while they laid cozy warm in each other's embrace. 


	11. Day 11: Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Stripper (George), Nipple piercings, orgasm denial

The room was dark despite the LED lights that hung on the corners of the ceiling and small candles sitting on nearby tables. In the center of the room was a shadowy silhouette of a circular stage that only rose about 3 inches and a pole that rose up to the ceiling. In the distance, music was rumbling, shaking the floor. 

Dream leaned back into the couch, a familiar hazelnut head relaxing beside him as well. The two sat there in anticipation, waiting for the flash of lights and then the sweet body of a certain boy. 

It took a few more minutes before the lights flashed a dark shade of red, lighting up the stage so the duo could see fluffy brown hair and dark eyes. The man stood there in black leather shorts grabbing at his crotch tightly with a promising bulge. There was also a black loose tie wrapped around his neck, falling down between his pecs. Two pink perky nipples had matching piercings. 

Dream stared in awe at the man who just gave him a knowing smirk. The way his teeth flashed in a hungry need, playfully biting down when he noticed the intensity of the stare. The man's hips curved so nicely and swooped down to the curve of his ass. 

The music was blasting louder as the brown haired man slowly wrapped himself around the pole, teasing their eyes with small grinds to the object before leaning down onto his knees slowly tracing his tongue down the pole. 

“Fuck” Sapnap breathed out, enticed into the brown eyed boys game. He gave a small shake of his hips before turning his back to the duo. His back had small red scratch marks, scars that Dream left the night before. Just remembering how loud the man was the night before, got the blonde tight in his pants. 

George slowly rose, pushing his ass right in front of the two, giving a small grin over his shoulder. He knew what he was doing when he spread his legs out and let himself fall once again onto the floor, his bum slightly jiggling when his ass reached the lightened up marble. 

The curves of his waist were trembling in need and it didn’t go unnoticed when the older boy straightened his legs and rolled over so he was lying on his back.

The dance continued for a little while longer, George teasing them with glances of his ass but never giving them anything more but a show. 

“Dream” Sapnap groaned “I want him,  _ now _ ”. The statement was nothing but a whisper, but they knew they were heard when they saw brown glistening eyes staring at them lazily, tongue coming out to lip his lips, legs crossing each other. 

Dream was reaching his own limit, he also wanted to feel the other in his hands, gasping loud in his ear while he played with his dick. 

The duo didn’t have to wait long when George carefully stood up, walking with swayed hips to the couch. He barely glanced a look before turning around right in front of them and bending down as if he was touching his feet, exposing himself of everything. 

Sapnap was the first to reach a hand on one cheek, giving it a tight squeeze “Damn George”. 

George chuckled, straightening his back before Dream could get a feel. As if feeling some sort of sympathy for the boy who didn’t get a touch, the brown eyed boy sat down right on Dreams already leaking bulge. 

“Turned on already” George whispered, grinding down causing a grunt from the blonde. “How easy”. 

Dream didn’t take too kindly to the attitude, reaching over the others chest to get a firm squeeze at one of the nipples, pulling lightly at the pink bud. George tried to hold in his gasp rising through his throat, grinding more forcefully down on the crotch between his cheeks. 

“Watch it cutie” Dream chuckled “don’t make me tell you twice”. 

George let out another gasp, as a mouth came from the shadows, wrapping lips around the small pink buds. “Shit, Sapnap” He moaned, grinding down more onto the blonde, loving the way the other gritted his teeth. 

A lurking hand from the hazelnut haired boy wrapped around Dreams waist. The other hand wrapped under his thigh to give his balls a tight squeeze. “You seem to be enjoying yourself so much” Sapnap growled “It’s turning me on so much”. 

Dream let out a small whine, the tight in his pants becoming on the verge of painful. He wanted to release, to feel a nice warm tightness around him instead. 

“Let me get the lube” The blonde groaned, thrusting his hips upward into the hips that were still relentlessly grinding down on him “Want to feel you as soon as possible”. 

Before he could get up though, George roughly pushed his shoulders back into the couch with strength no one knew he had. Green eyes widen at the other, twitching harder at the display of dominance. 

“You’re gonna stay right here, Dream” George cooed “we don’t need the lube”. 

No questions were asked as George pulled off the blonde, standing up in front of him, his fingers creeping into the sides of the leather shorts, barely showing hip bones full of dark purple love bites. It stood out so deliciously over pale skin, making a small whimper come Dream. 

Sapnap rose his hands from Dreams balls, instead sliding into the pants and underwear, grabbing onto the hard cock. A writhing moan came the blonde man, his green eyes still not leaving the dark brown ones. “Come on Dream, you look like you’re gonna orgasm right now”. 

“George” Dream bit his lip “ _ hurry up _ ”. 

The younger boy grinned widely, finally unbuttoning the jeans and pulling them down so a hard member jumped out. It was throbbing in need, it’s head already red and wet from pre-cum. It was basically begging for some sort of attention. He couldn’t stop himself from wrapping a carefully hand around the cock, giving it slow rough thrusts. 

“Naughty Dream” George growled, slipping the leather shorts off completely, exposing his own leaky member “Wanna ride you so badly”. 

Sapnap continued his strokes, watching as George attempted to go back to his  _ seat _ . 

“Sapnap, move it” The brunette demanded. The younger boy gave the other a small glare, but listened as he removed his hand with the release of a tight squeeze. A frustrated groan escaped Dream, green eyes looking up hungrily at the new sight before him. 

An approved grin met brown eyes as he slowly sat down onto the blondes thighs, lowering himself onto the aching member. It was a familiar burn he loved so much. 

“George” Dream shouted, grabbing the hazelnut boy's hand that was still wrapped around his waist, looking for some sort of stability from the pleasure “You’re so tight, what the hell”. 

George smirked “Does it feel good, Dream?”.

The blonde shook his head wildly, grabbing onto the hips of the other, trying to get as deep as possible. The heat was addiction, all he wanted was to bury himself as much as he could. With familiar lips from the younger boy wrapping around his ear lobe, he could feel himself sinking into pleasure. Slowly losing himself. 

George grinded his lips down on the blonde, teasing lips licking his lips. “Dream, what happened to your demanding tone” brown eyes crinkled in amusement “feeling too good to be threatening”. 

Green eyes met challenging brown ones “I told you not to make me repeat myself, cutie”. 

Before the older one could protest, rough hands raised his hips upward before being slammed down right onto his prostate, brown orbs widening in the sudden pleasure. “Dream wait-” he started, not wanting the blonde to stop at all. 

There was no mercy for the brunette, a hips roughly thrusted into him, just how he liked it. The burning sensation was comforting as sharp pleasure hit his spine at the relentless stabs to his good spot. White blobs started to cloud his vision, the pleasure becoming almost too much. 

“Dream” The brunette shouted, his orgasm riding hard up his skin. It was coming so fast and it would be near impossible to stop it, or at least he thought so until the younger ones devious orbs met him. 

The blonde didn’t notice the exchanged glance, his own orgasm starting to hit him at a fast rate. He was groaning in pleasure, addicted to the warm heat surrounding him, just roughly thrusting up where he knew the brunette liked it. 

Sapnap grabbed at the base of Georges cock, watching the older man go insane “Sapnap, wait I was gonna cum” He gasped, wriggling under the pressure building up in his cock, unable to release any of it. His orgasm was right there, yet so out of reach, right in front of his eyes as an illusion. 

A grunt of a moan filled George's ear, feeling his orgasm, one he thought he had, leaving him in an unsatisfying farewell while a warm substance began to enter him. It was such an amazing feeling but ruined at the pressure in his base. 

“Fuck Sapnap” Dream chuckled, gasping in breathes as blonde hair stuck to his forehead “You really took away his orgasm”. 

Sapnap grinned lovingly, kissing at the green eyes man's neck “You told him to not make you repeat himself”. 

George began to whine, hips trying to grind down again in his leaving pleasure, tears of annoyance reaching his eyes. Dream only kept the others hips still while he embraced his orgasm in non guilty pleasure. 

“So mean” George cried “You’re so lucky it’s your birthday”. 

Dream snickered “Thank you Georgie, you did so well”. The older boy relaxed under the palms of hands slowly scrapping at his scalp, eyes closing from exhaustion. 

“This is the best birthday ever” Dream mumbled, kissing George's forehead before leaning back so he could rest his head on Sapnaps shoulders “I love you both so much”. 

Sapnap smiled down at the blonde and pulled the brunette so he joined in their cuddling “I love you both as well”. 

George sighed “I love you both too, even if you guys are cruel”. 

The younger boy rolled his eyes at the whining “I'll suck you off later, so stop complaining”. 

The brunette grinned happily “Love you guys so much”. 

The three laid there in small laughter, sinking into the breaths of relaxation under the dull red lights. 


	12. Day 12: Orgasm Denial/Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Orgasm Denial, Edging, vibrators  
> TW: Crying, anxiety  
> Has fluff at the end and it's very VERY light angst, I promise :)

“Dream, help” Sapnap whined, lifting his hips up once more from the bed where a small buzzing noise was coming from “please”

“Down” George snickered, watching as tearful eyes reluctantly close. 

Sapnap let his hips fall again, his already sensitive balls touching the vibrator wand that buzzed peacefully on the sheets. Waves of pleasure flooding his body before being harshly pulled away by another order.

“Up”

When Sapnap refused, basking in the pleasure a little longer he felt the harsh fingers in his hair, a warning to come if he didn’t obey. 

“He said up” Dream whispered in the raven hairs ear “so lift those fucking hips”

“Okay Okay” Sapnap gasped, lifting his hips once again, feeling all pleasure vanish besides a tingling sensation down below. Nothing he could use to cum. The light waves of previous vibrations steadily left him. 

“You’re very hard Sap” George observed, knowing eyes looking him up and down “I wonder why”

They had the raven haired stringed along an impossible game. One where he was destined to lose. A punishment they took full amusement in. 

“You keep teasing me, Ge-”

Another harsh pull cleared his brain of his mistake, reminding him who he was actually talking to. 

“You’re misbehaving a lot tonight” Dream chuckled, hand reaching down from his hair, going around his cock instead. The length was throbbing in need and just having a hand wrapped around him felt enough to cum “Do you even deserve to cum?”

Sapnap shivered at the words tickling his ear “Please, Masters, I feel it building up so much”

When slick hands let go a loud groan followed, his cock bouncing in the air trying to find the last bits of sensation. It was in vain though, as the only thing that surrounded him was cool air. 

“Down” George repeated, watching in amusement as a glare of onyx eyes was sent his way. 

“Yes, Master” Sapnap gritted out, letting his hips fall again. 

His rebellious front was quickly shattered as the edge of pleasure teased him once more, making him realize just how desperate he was to feel an orgasm. The lingering eyes kept watch though, looking for any signs of a releasing pleasure. One they would take away in an instant at the sight of a slight cock twitch. 

As more sensation built up, Sapnap realized just how close he was and began to tear up from the inevitable. He knew the pleasure wouldn't last long.

“Up” The slick voice whispered, leading him to lift himself with such unbearable force. 

“I can’t anymore George” Sapnap cried out, his hips wiggling to get invisible touch “please, I need to cum now”

George hummed “well, you did ask _very_ nicely, what do you think Dream?”

Dream gave the brunette a hungry look, his own stiffness nearly distracting him on why they were punishing the raven hair in the first place. Why they had their beautiful slut strung along a edging pleasure. 

“He’s suffered quiet a while now” The blonde agreed, pinching an unexpected nipple “maybe it’s time we give him a taste of need”

Sapnap gasped as a hand reached forward, grabbing at his aching length “Awe, poor sap baby wants to cum now?”

“Yes fucking-” A groan came from the raven haired as a powerful hands stroked his cock “George, your hand is soo good”

The brunette grinned, lifting himself so he was in front of the raven haired, pulling him into a deep kiss. The feeling of tongues wrapping around each other as George swallowed each moan the raven haired man couldn’t stop. He could feel the hardness in his hand tensing up as an orgasm was driving nearer. 

“Go down once more for me” George softly smiled, giving a final kiss to the unexpected raven “you’re such a good boy”

Sapnap whimpered, loving the attention he was receiving from Georges soft embraces to Dreams delicate touches on his skin. It was addicting and he didn’t want any of it to end. Yet he was falling further into a hole of pleasure. 

“Okay George” Sapnap smiled back, oblivious to the evil intentions that they had for him. They watched in pure amusement as his hips fell back down on the vibrator, taking in each throb around his balls. 

With Georges pull around him, stroking him harder and longer, he didn’t even notice that Dreams hands had left him. His mind was too foggy from the overwhelming sensations that sent euphoria around his brain. 

“You gonna cum?” George asked, brown eyes glancing up in innocence “are you gonna cum for me?”

“Yes Yes” Sapnap babbled, slight drool coming along with him as everything built up faster than he was ready for “wanna cum for you”

Just as he was gonna release, the hand pulled away from him as the cord to the vibrator was unplugged, causing all sensations to vanish before he could even release. 

“George!” Sapnap shouted, cock tensing up with no stimulation. The brink of pleasure, right on the edge, but not enough to get the full experience. A light throb in his insides uncoiled as he orgasmed, but with no pleasure or cum to show for it. 

Light tears escaped black eyes as they stared in frustration at the brunette “W-why did you stop, George?”

George smirked, grabbing the raven hair roughly by the chin, staring him dead in the eye “It’s master”

“Pets who don’t listen, don’t cum” Dream threatened from behind, wrapping strong arms around the Sapnaps waist into a tight embrace “and master doesn’t repeat himself when he gives an order”

Sapnap stared wildly at George, watching as the brunette held no signs of remorse. His eyes glinted at the wrecked pleasure in front of him, taking in every twitch of dissatisfaction from the raven. 

“What do we say Sap” George asked, giving the tip a slight rub leading the raven to flinch “you have to know this much”

Sapnap bit his lip, annoyance that he had no where to place his anger but just making him more turned on in the process “thank you, master”

Green eyes met brown as they stared at each other in satisfaction. 

“Not that Sap” George chuckled, sitting up so he was now chest to chest with the raven “apologize for your little mishap earlier”

Guilt began to floor into onyx eyes as he stared away from George, instead looking at the more conveniently placed photo on the wall. It was one of the three of them when they went to a beach down in Florida. During their one year anniversary. 

“Sap” Dream spoke, pulling the other out of his trance “are you gonna apologize?”

Some tears began to spark back into the raven's eyes again as he looked back to George. It caught the brunette off guard and the amusement left his eyes, immediately petting the raven locks to try and calm the other down. 

The fast rustling of movement altered Dream as he also began to stroke the ravens shoulder softly, noticing just how tense the other had become. 

“Hey sap baby” George cooed softly, hugging the younger and staring up with warm brown eyes “talk to us”

“what’s wrong” Dream gentle mumbled, shifting so the raven was now wrapped around the two men comfortable “don’t cry pretty tears”

Sapnap sniffed, finding it difficult to look his boyfriends in their eyes. His heart was racing more as he knew he was being emotional but found it hard to stop when everything was becoming too much too quick. He didn't know if it was the stress built up from not orgasming or previous guilt from the earlier incident. All he knew was that he couldn't control the sudden anxiety that coursed him. 

“M’ sorry” Sapnap softly sobbed, leaning back into the warmth on his bare back “I didn’t mean to take the cookies you guys baked”

Dream and George looked at eachother, trying their best to keep a strong face. Deep down, they knew if they pulled one wrong move and they would be laughing on the floor. 

“Sap” Dream huffed, tightly squeezing the younger man “you didn’t actually have to apologize for that, you cutie”

“Yeah, we made them for you” George grinned, softly kissing the others cheek in the process "we thought you knew that"

Sapnap stared at them, tears vanishing from his face as he calmed down under his boyfriends words. Maybe if it had been years ago, the two would be laughing at his concerns, even if they were stupid, and not taking care of how much it affected him. Now, they understood each other much better. Even if the problem was still stupid and made them want to laugh, they always at least comforted him first where he could joke about it too. 

“So, you weren’t actually angry?” Sapnap concluded, tilting his head a bit. 

Dream chuckled, squeezing the raven even tighter to the point where Sapnap looked a little uncomfortable “You cutie, how could we be angry at you?”

“George, help” Sapnap whined, his cheeks flushing red from embarrassment “he’s crushing me”

George looked at the struggling raven before snickering “He’s not the only one that’s gonna crush you”

The brunette joined in on the dog pile, the trio wrapping up in a tight bond under the the evening lights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fluff at the end, it was kind of a stress outlet for me :D  
> Hello! been a while  
> I'm not planning to do requests anymore, just write one shots whenever I feel inspired :)   
> So please, do not request anymore and don't go to my other stories asking for updates. Thank you.


	13. Day 13: Shock Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets a shock collar :)
> 
> Kinks: Blowjobs? collar kink? This is a pretty tame chapter tbh

Sapnap had finally reached the subgoal and had to do a shock collar stream. He didn’t want to think about it, but everyday more of the stuff arrived and he wasn’t able to hide from the truth anymore. 

The final addition came in the mail while he was still asleep. Dream, being the first one awake, got to the package first. Being the sweet boyfriend he always was, he set up the whole shock collar before Sapnap could even wake up. 

Preparing in one of the recording rooms, George came in to check on what he was doing. 

“Dream, why are you up so early” The brunette whined, leaning against the door frame “the bed is too cold without you”

“I’m setting up saps collar,” Dream started with a sly smirk “I wanted to get it all prepared and _tested_ before his stream later”

George huffed a laugh “Isn’t that a bit too mean”

Dream just shrugged his shoulders and continued on the project. He was almost done too when George wrapped his arms around the blonde, snuggling close to his back with his arms wrapped around the blondes front. 

George sniffed Dream's neck, loving the comforting smell it gave off. The only problem was now he needed Sapnap's smell to truly help him go back to sleep. 

“When did you come to bed last night Georgie?” Dream asked, humming slightly as he moved pieces together. 

It took a moment for George to respond, too caught up in cuddling “dunno, sometime around six?”

Dream glanced up, eyes narrowed “George, you know it’s like, only eight right now”

A loud groan came from the brunettes plumped lips “I know! That’s why I want you back in bed so I can sleeppp”

The blonde could only roll his eyes and offer his older boyfriend a slight peck to the cheek “maybe if you went to bed earlier, you wouldn’t be having this problem”

George gave up, deciding he didn’t have enough energy to argue with his obnoxious younger boyfriend and instead rested his head on the others back, closing his eyes as he listened to him hum. 

The room remained mostly silent, besides some light sleep talking and rustling, until the clock hit nine and an annoyed noirette came walking in. 

“Dream” Sapnap called, peeking his head inside “where’s Georgie”

His eyes adjusted to the scene before him, sleepy George and a working hard Dream placed in the middle of the recording room, and a singular collar placed in the tallers hand. 

“You gotta be kidding me” Sapnap sighed, rubbing his face with his hands “I thought the last piece wasn’t coming until tomorrow”

Dream gave a soft chuckle, waking the brunette who was very evidently drooling on his back, and offered a wicked smile to the raven haired man. 

“I thought you would wanna test it out before stream” The blonde explained, taking a look at his hard work “I tried to make it very secure” 

Sapnap licked his lips before walking up to the two, leaning down and giving George a ruffle to his hair. The brunette barely protested, too sleep deprived to genuinely care about the teasing. 

More arms wrapped themselves around the blonde as Sapnap rested his chin against the taller man's shoulder, looking at him with trust and affection. 

“Wouldn’t you rather do this all when George is not a sleepy drunk mess” Sapnap exclaimed, giggling when he felt a sharp jab hit his side. 

“No, it’s a perfect time” Dream insisted, wrapping the collar around Sapnap’s neck, tightening it slightly so it wasn’t uncomfortable “I get to spend one on one time with you, making sure everything works smoothly”

Something about that phrasing rubbed Sapnap the wrong way, but he didn’t shy away from the clear intentions. He was always ready for one on one shock sessions with Dream.

“Are you okay with me doing this?” Dream questioned, sitting back a bit to admire Sapnap with the collar. It fit in so well with the lining hickeys that marked up his neck, it made him want to trace every single skin cell with his lips and suck on it til Sapnap was begging to be sucked elsewhere-

“Okay”

“W-what” Dream sputtered, mind in the gutter. 

George chuckled from where he was still wrapped around the blonde “Sap said sure”

Sapnap nodded to confirm the statement, leaning forward so he could feel the blondes breath on his lips “C’mon Dream, show me what you can do with this collar of yours”

Dream leaned in further, appearing to go kiss Sapnaps lips but shying away just enough where he bit the younger's bottom lip instead, loving the shocked noise he made. 

“Dream, what the hell” Sapnap gasped, now staring wide eyed “you’re such a freak”  
“Mm, Maybe I am?” Dream tilted his head a bit, feigning innocence.

The blonde turned to George, who seemed to wake up a bit at the actions taking place. He sat there, eyes glued onto the younger one who was touching his lip in annoyance. The heavy eyelids made the brunette's eyes appear blown out and wanting. 

Yet, he didn’t seem too riled up. 

“Georgie” Dream mumbled, leaning behind Georges ear so he could give light kisses, feeling the way the older shivered at each touch. He saw the red flush on the tip of his ears, clearing showing how receptive he was to the blondes antics. Finally, he brought his lips really close to the vulnerable spot.

“Here’s the button to the collar, just press it whenever you want to shock him” Dream whispered, lightly touching the oldest arm “wait until he doesn’t suspect it, to give him a real scare”

George hummed a bit in understand, taking the button from Dream “I’ll take good care of it”

With that out of the way, Dream brought his attention to the unexpecting boy patiently sitting beside him. He sat there, knowing, yet kept himself silent. Just how a good boy should be. 

It was a little strange to do it on their recording floor, but it added to the feel. It was carpeted so it wouldn’t be too rough on the younger back. 

“Lay down Sappy” Dream ordered, watching at the raven haired man obediently laid backwards. He sprawled himself on the floor, needily glancing for some sort of approval. That he was doing good and wouldn’t be receiving any sort of shocks. 

Dream scooted away from Georges loving embrace, as much as he didn’t want to, and instead nestled himself so he was between the younger thighs, waiting. 

“Make yourself comfortable” Dream advised, gently palming the boxers that belongs to a needy raven “I just want you to enjoy yourself as much as possible”

Sapnap wanted to laugh at that statement but couldn’t. He was trapped between a sadist brunette who would love to press that button a million times and a cock hungry blonde who wanted to see him suffer. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to handle the two. 

Green eyes looked up at him, his cheeks pressed into soft thighs, seeming more than happy to take his time. 

“It’s been a while since I gave a blowjob” Dream admitted, letting careful fingers run along the clothed girth “hope I’m not too rusty”

“Of course not, you’re so good with cock and you’re blowjobs are always amazing”

Sapnap let his hand wrap themselves in blonde curls, scratching at the scalp in a way that drove the older man mad. His green eyes darkened as lips were brought down among the clothed dick. The warm breath immediately felt through the fabric. 

“It’s been too long” Sapnap sighed happily “missed your cute lips surrounding me”

Dream quietly whined in agreement, closing his eyes to concentrate on what was in front of him. He pulled off and let the unexpected cock free, Sapnap wincing at the cool air that wrapped around him. 

“Wonder how you’re gonna feel, surrounded by my mouth and then feeling a shock” Dream giggled, nuzzling his cheek into the side of Sapnaps dick “will you thrust further in my mouth, do you think your body could even handle it?”

Sapnap didn’t know, but he was on edge. At any moment, George could pull the button and give him his first shock. He had no idea how much the shock would be, how intense or painful. To be on a brink of orgasm and just feel a burst of pain, he would go crazy… 

“Fuck, Dream just get it on already” Sapnap moaned, the thoughts of it all becoming too much. He wanted to be treated unexpectedly, he didn’t deserve pleasure. He wanted to be on the edge of everything and feel pain take it all away. 

Dream greedily glanced at the needy look on the youngers face, giving a teasing lick to the length “awe, you’re very impatient when you just wake up”

Despite the threat of taking it slow, Dream had no issue with swallowing him down, bobbing his head at a relatively medium speed. His tongue playfully licked at the sides while his cheeks hallowed around the girth, appreciating the moans that filled his ears. 

As Sapnap watched his cock disappear behind hungry lips, he couldn’t stop from wanting to thrust his hips further the smug blonde. It was instinct that he wanted more but at the same time, he wanted to be good for his boyfriend. Be compliant as he let the blonde do whatever he pleased to him. 

Dream bobbed his head down more before suckling the tip teasingly, loving the pre-cum that dribbled on his tongue. It was too easy to get the raven riled up, at this point it could be considered a game. How long til Sappy busts. 

Normally, if Sapnap was about to cum, they would immediately take their mouth or hands away, and watch him struggle through denial. It was one of their favorite past times because he came so easily. They would keep him tied him, going until he couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Sapnap would be crying when they finally let him cum, giving him shocking orgasms that would put the shock collar to shame. 

But Dream didn’t have the patience for that. No, he wanted to Sapnap to be getting his hard hitting orgasm early, finally not being denied for once, only to have it shocking him. Letting the raven learn, that orgasming without denial deserved a shock. 

The blonde wanted future Sapnap to shiver through his orgasm, too sensitive for the shock, but having to take it anyway. Seeing him wrecked and undeserving, eyes blown out as he came too hard. It’s happened a few times and Dream has loved each one. 

Sapnap groaned loudly, his fingers tightening in the blonde hairs, clearly close to his orgasm. It took Dream by surprise as he wiped the drool pooling at his lips from the imaginations. He got himself a little too carried away. 

Green eyes glittered in excitement, seeing the way the ravens eyebrows crinkle together, clearly focusing on the pressure building up in his cocks. He seemed so ready, so eager to cum. It was like the raven was chasing for it before it could be taken away. 

It made Dream want to smile because he wasn’t going to take it away. There was no need to rush, but here he was, trying to reach his climax like the hungry whore he was. 

Sapnap was having a hard time controlling it all. Dreams mouth was an addiction, he didn’t want to be pulled away at all. The warmth that surrounded him felt so good and yummy, the green eyed treats that looked up at him with tears in his eyes, his gag reflexes stimulated uselessly. 

“You’re gonna me cum” Sapnap whimpered, his cock now twitching warningly in the blondes throat. He knew that as soon as he released, or very close to it, he was gonna feel a shock at his throat. But it all felt so good, he didn’t care anyway. 

His heart pounded for each second that passed. 

“I’m gonna cum” Sapnap moaned, the speed of Dream increasing as he bobbed further down, taking everything like the cock king he was. The younger boy stood no chance refraining himself, taking the blonde's head and keeping him swallowed on his dick, cumming hard down the throat surrounding him. He let it all consume him as his cock pulsed inside a fluttering throat. 

Sapnap basked in the shock-less pleasure, feeling so high on the blonde lips wrapping around him. It felt so good, relaxing as he let go of blonde curls, sluggishly leaving his arms to the side. All he wanted now was to go back to sleep… 

“George” Dream coughed out, throat hoarse and raw from the strain and cum “you didn’t shock him!”

Green eyes glanced over to where George was, only to find the older man laying on the floor, peacefully sleeping without a care in the world. He was curled up, shoulders slightly shivering. 

Dream was baffling. He gave the older boy one job, one responsibility, but here was sleeping. He looked so content too, he didn’t even want to disturb him. It was a bittersweet sight. 

Sighing, Dream turned to sapnap who had a smug smirk on his face, skin practically glowing from his well done blowjob of the morning, no punishment attached. It sent prickles down the older boy's spine. 

“You’re actually so lucky” Dream huffed, wiping away droplets of cum he could feel near the corner of his lips “next time I’m controlling the button and George is getting the collar”

Sapnap laughed wholeheartedly, opening his arms wide for the blonde “Come here, Dream”

Dream rolled his eyes but fell into the strong arms anyway. He loved the warmth that surrounded him, knowing he was loved and wanted. Small kisses reached his forehead while fingers scratched at his scalp. 

“You did really good, it felt amazing” Sapnap hummed, letting his nose rest between blonde hairs, lulling him in a more relaxed mood “thank you”

Dream huffed in annoyance, wrapping his arms around Sapnap, still trying to get rid of his petty anger “whatever, we still have to test the shock collar anyway”  
“Yeah” Sapnap agreed “not loo- OW”. The younger boy lifted himself up quickly, trying to pull the shock collar off him “WHAT THE FU-”

“I can’t believe you guys are cuddling without me” George yawned, stretching his arms out with a obvious button in hand “seems a little unfair”

Sapnap glared at the sleepy eyes, which glinted in amusement “Looks like the shock collar works, isn't that cool”

“That freaking hurt Georgie”

“Sucks to suck”

Dream chuckled from where he was still hugging the raven “come over here George, cuddle with us”

George snorted “on the floor? No way. Let’s go to bed, my back is killing me”

Sapnap and Dream shared looks, giggling at the clear to make old man jokes. They refrained and instead watched their lovely brunette boyfriend leave the room. 

“Guess we better cuddle the sleepy head” Sapnap purred, giving a final kiss to the blondes lips “he must be annoyed by now”

Dream smiled softly at the touch, grabbing the ravens hand as he was helped up “Yeah, let’s go comfort our little sleepy head”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very sleepy when I made this, still am. hope it's not too unbearable. Just thought this would be a cute drabble lmao. Anyway, enjoy <3


	14. Day 14: Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a little punishment ;)  
> Kinks: Rough mentally, humiliation, orgasm denial, cock rings  
> TW: If you're sensitive with mean/dominance please don't read this :)

It was early morning. Dream was sitting at the couch, watching one of the dumb shows being played at random. He wasn’t paying attention really, just scrolling through twitter, using the sound as background. Being the first one to wake up, he didn’t feel like staying in bed with his boyfriends, it was getting too hot and suffocating. 

Dream loved George and Sapnap, they’ve been together for years and friends even longer. When they were all in the same area for a while, not having a long distance relationship, it was very nice. But sometimes, it tended to get overwhelming. 

For example, whenever he wanted space to breath, Sapnap would come all up in his business demanding attention. If he wasn’t so burnt out over everything, he would be all up for giving his younger boyfriend kisses and snuggles. But sometimes he just got so annoyed with the slightest things around him that just rubbed him the wrong way, leading to him saying something rude to his boyfriend. 

After slipping up, he felt awful, seeing warm brown eyes die down and look away from him. It broke his heart and he never wanted to see that.  _ Ever _ . 

Another example, which just so happened to take place the night before, was when George didn’t understand he had enough teasing. They were messing around, play fighting, when the older boyfriend did something that ticked him off. 

Normally, he’d just walk away and calm himself in a separate room, but George didn’t give him enough space to calm down. Wanting to pick more fun at the blonde, he kept testing his limits until finally, Dream snapped. 

When he shouted at George, face red hot with anger, he could see the fun die down from his eyes. It pained him to see the shiny glint fade away and his smile disappear so suddenly. 

The worst part of it all, was that he wasn’t angry at his boyfriends. He loved them. They kept him sane and safe. It was just that he was so stressed with youtube, comments, peers, and everything. That stress started to seep into his personal life, wrecking everything. 

It made that night very awkward to sleep through. They apologized and everything was resolved, but Dream was responsible enough to know things weren't fully resolved yet. 

He needed a better way to let off some stress. 

It was built up in him and deep down, he knew the best way to relieve that stress would be to get fucked. Hard. Rough. 

He wanted to have his hair pulled and neck to be bitten at. George behind him, calling him a slut and telling him he deserved nothing. The brunette snapping his hips against him, hitting his prostate so hard he would drool. Sapnap in front of him, forcing him down on his cock while letting him know he didn’t deserve to breathe. He wanted to be used and bruised. 

God, he wanted to be abused. 

His boyfriends knew he liked rougher stuff, but they never knew the extent. Sure he was used to the harsh nibbles on his ears but he was always reassured quickly after. This time, he didn’t want that. Instead, he needed them to be brutal. He wanted them to make him cry. 

He wanted to be punished. 

Dream wanted to be crying on their cocks, being given the punishment he so much deserved. 

“Hey, Dream” George softly whispered from behind him, slowly hugging him around the neck “why’d you leave”

The sweet tone George spoke with practically killed Dream. Even after how rude he was the night before, the older boyfriend still made sure he was okay and well. His sweet words made his heart pulse. 

Sneaking from the side, Sapnap plopped himself next to Dream on the couch, immediately laying into the blondes laps so his head was rested on his thigh. His brown eyes blinked up at him, willing to move away or closer with any command. 

Dream stared down at Sapnap, feeling comforted by loving eyes. 

“Dreamie, why do you have such a sad look on your face?”

Dream hadn’t even realized he was frowning, or that his fists were clenched up. He was so focused on his mind, he was barely able to notice his surroundings. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Dream mumbled, petting Sapnaps head shakily “just a little stressed out”

He could see the way Sapnap frowned, causing a pang in his chest. The breathing near his ear from the older boyfriend began to get closer, leaning in so he could nibble at the soft flesh. 

“Will you talk to us Dream” George asked, bringing hands up to massage at the blondes shoulders. He kept trailing nibbles over the others neck, grinding his palms into a stiff back. 

Dream clamped up, unsure how he wanted to address the situation. But the warm hands that flooded every section of his shoulder blades were comforting. It felt nice and stripped away any embarrassment that kept him silent. He could trust his boyfriends. 

“George,” Dream started, holding Sapnaps head closer to him and leaning back into Georges touch “Sapnap, I wanna ask you guys something”

“Sure, what is it”   
“You can tell us anything”   
Dream inhaled, taking all the oxygen his lungs could handle without burning, and then releasing it all with a loud sigh. He could do this, he could tell them what he wanted. 

“I want to have sex”

  
  
  


Dream was kneeling in the middle of the bed, green eyes fixated on his boyfriends that stood around him, walking to size him up and down. He sat there, fully naked and exposed to their wandering eyes. 

Earlier he talked to them about what kind of sex he wanted. He explained how he wanted them to be mean, make him cry, and hurt him. George and Sapnap seemed iffy at first, unsure if the blonde would be okay with it, but he assured he knew safe words and how much he could handle. 

George and Sapnap explained their boundaries as well, how they didn’t like the idea of any impact play, but they would be okay with being mean. The normal rough hair pulling, biting, and occasional slaps were also considered okay by the trio. 

After they finally came to an agreement of what kind of play they were acting out, Dream was led into the bedroom and resulted in where he was now, kneeling on the bed. 

“Such a good little whore, kneeling so patiently for us” Sapnap chuckled, stopping in front of the blonde and standing tall. He watched as green eyes looked at him, begging silently for more. 

“Spread you’re fucking legs apart” Sapnap snapped, crossing his arms while narrowing his eyes “I’m not asking twice”

Dream nodded, spreading his legs as far as he could, letting his leaking member fall in front of him. Something about how rough the younger voice was, direct about what he wanted, made the blonde needy. 

“Good, dripping pre-cum already?” The raven stepped closer, sitting on the back end of the bed “how filthy, getting off to this”

Dreams dick twitched, clearly interested in more of the dirty talk. The raven voice purred so evilly and god, it was doing numbers on him. 

“Really? your pretty little thighs are trembling already?”

The blondes thighs were shaking, too turned on to keep himself kneeling. Sweat dripped down his legs, heat steadily building up around his cock. Just having the ravens eyes on him was enough to keep him hard. 

“Sapnap” Dream whined, trying to steady himself, lustfully staring at the addicting brown eyes “please”

Rough hands slapped the shaking thighs, causing a yelp from the blonde. Sapnap left his hands there, digging his fingernails into the skin until it paled under his touch. Threateningly, the younger boy stared up again. 

“Wanna try that shit again, Dream” Sapnap warned “I’ll punish you so hard until you behave”

Sapnap was so hot when he used his voice like that, knowing how much it weakened Dream. He could only shake his head no, keeping his mouth shut to prevent any more disobedience. He wanted to be good for them. 

“Horny mess” Sapnap giggled, loosening his grip to trail his fingers down his thigh, stopping at his knees “bet you wish you could beg for this cock right now, how much you wish it was inside you filling up all your good spots”   
God, Dream wanted it so badly. Feeling Sapnap snap into him, his large cock completely wrecking him. The only thing the blonde would be able to do would be to take it, let himself get fucked like the whore he was. While he moaned on his dick, Sapnap would come without him, leaving him dry and wanting for George. He would get tossed around like a little cock sleeve. 

The finger by Dreams knee trailed up again, tracing the inner thigh until it remained comfortably on his twitching hole. 

“Mm too bad that won’t happen”

Dream grunted, feeling the finger swirl around his rim, teasing his hole but not quiet entering. It wouldn’t be that easy, his boyfriends wouldn’t allow it. Instead, they chose to leave him there wanting everything.

Sapnap took his fingers away, licking his lips as he watched the trembling mess. 

“Turn around and put your ass up” Sapnap commanded, looking in absolute delight as the blonde obediently did so “I can’t wait tease you”

Dream inhaled, hands wrapping around the sheets. There was nothing touching him but he felt that at any second, something would be on him. 

While the blonde patiently waited for something, anything, George finally made his presence known. Sitting next to Dream, he put his fingers in blonde hair and gently pulled. Not enough to hurt but just enough to be known. 

“What a slut, listening to Sapnap when you should listen to me” George hummed, putting his hands away from the hair and down his boyfriend's back “You do what I say, no one else”

Dream solemnly nodded, loving the longer fingers that scratched his spine. It felt great until he felt a pinch, harsh on his ribs. 

“Ow” Dream moaned, loving the way the pinch spent sparks in his thighs. 

Just as he settled from the sudden pain, his ass flared up, Sapnap harshly biting his cheeks. 

“Fuck” Dream gasped, shutting his eyes from the force “that fucking hurts, Sap”

“What did I say” Sapnap growled, giving another harsh bite to a different spot “No speaking”

Before Dream could argue further, hands were once again wrapped in his hair tightly, pulling his head backwards “What the fuck did I tell you slut, listen to my orders only”

Frustration began to swell Dreams' whole being. How was he supposed to listen to the both of them when their commands were contradicting each other? It was so unfair, it was impossible to win. His cock wept at the helpless thoughts, stuck between two scenarios he couldn’t win. 

“Look at me Dream” George commanded, keeping a tight grip on blonde curls “arrogant brats that don’t listen, don’t get any pleasure”

Dreams green eyes unwillingly looked at his older boyfriend, silently begging for something he didn’t even know. At this point, he couldn’t tell anything apart besides from being obedient. 

George chuckled, wrapping a hand around Dreams chin harshly “tell me how much of a little slut you are”

Dream stopped for a moment, unaware of what he should do. He could either listen to George, moan everything he wanted done to him, or follow Sapnaps no talking command.

Either way he was going to be punished. 

“George please” Dream groaned, eyes watering at the new harsh bite marks lining his ass “fuck I’m-”

A harsh slap rang through the room as Sapnap hit down hard. 

“Fuck!” Dream cried out, clenching his fists into the sheets harder “fuck fuck fuck”

George tisked, pulling his hair further to the point that Dream almost thought his hair would fall out. It burned his scalp as a warm breath reached his ear. 

“I’m disappointed Dream, can’t even follow one command I give you”

Dream wanted to protest, explain he was trying so hard, but then he would get slapped. But if he kept quiet, he would get his hair pulled. Nothing was in his favor and it was so frustrating. His cock was so hard and being mistreated felt so good, he needed more. 

A singular whine came from the blonde's lips as he stared apologetically at his boyfriend. He was being a bad boy and he couldn’t stop. 

“Sapnap, we give him a few little commands and he can’t even follow them” George sighed, pushing the blondes head down into the sheets “he needs to be punished more severely”

Sapnap snickered, massaging ass cheeks between his palms “I have an idea”

Dream had no idea what the duo was doing. He couldn’t see with his head pressed down, all he could do was hear them chuckling above him. They had something planned, something ready to ruin him. 

He waited a few seconds before he felt something cool reach his entrance. It wasn’t warm like George or Sapnaps cock, it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“No, I don’t want toys” Dream whined, muffled by the sheets. 

George quickly released the blonde strands, pausing for a moment to let Dream speak. He didn’t want to take away the boys' vocals, especially in case he wanted to stop. 

“Did you say a safeword?” Sapnap asked, calmly waiting for an answer. 

Dream shook his head, cheeks turning red at the sudden attention “N-no, I said I didn’t want the toys”

Sapnap and George looked at each other before the blonde continued “I want your cocks in me, not that”

George couldn’t stop the smile on his face, covering his mouth as he gave a desperate look to Sapnap. He just looked too cute, the brunette couldn’t handle it. 

“Too bad” Sapnap growled out, shoving the small object inside “bad boys don’t get their masters cocks”

Dream voice hitched as he felt the toy glide inside. It was easy to adapt to, being so small, but he was also prepared from earlier. He was more than ready to take one of their cocks but no, instead he was stuck with this unsatisfying toy. 

George bit at his neck, hard “Been such a bad boy tonight, you’re lucky we’re giving you this”

The toy barely scraped his prostate, only offering minimal pleasure. It meant nothing to him as the bites against his body were more felt than anything the toy could’ve done. 

Frustration became more unbearable as Dream couldn’t help but long for a warm cock inside him. He wanted to be stuffed full, his boyfriends fucking him hard into the mattress. Fuck, he didn’t care if he didn’t deserve it, he was selfish, he needed them. 

“George, please, I’m your guys little slut” Dream tried, whining as Sapnap bit harder into him “oh my god please just fuck me already”

George pulled away from his neck, leaning back to watch his boyfriend make a mess of drool on the sheets. He had to be having it bad if he was getting this desperate. 

“You’re gonna cum on that toy or else you won’t be cumming at all” George warned, pinching Dream's side until he shouted in pain. The blonde could feel the tension and frustrating build up further and further, until it couldn't be suppressed. Like a little crack that got larger, his case broke. He had to be put in his place or he didn’t know what he’d do.

Knuckles turned white as he pulled at the sheets, green eyes on fire as he glared at the brunette.

“Guess I won’t be cumming at all” Dream growled out, resistance clear in his eyes. 

George smirked, loving the way his boyfriend looked so rebellious. It was just something the blonde couldn’t ever suppress, no matter how much he tried. But that was ok, George would break him anyway. 

“Fine by me”

Green eyes widened as the toy was ripped out of him, all sense of fullness disappearing. He felt empty, immediately regretting talking back now. 

“Lay on your back, slut” George commanded, watching in delight as the blonde still followed his orders. 

Even if Dream had trouble submitting sometimes, the duo was fine breaking each and every resistance they faced. If Dream barked, they would just muzzle him. 

Dream laid flat on his back, staring between his boyfriends. They only looked at him, no sign of touching, just watched him get harder and needier. 

“Here’s the thing Dream, you have two choices” George put two fingers up, teasingly rubbing them together “Sapnap will put the toy back inside, you can choose to cry about it or cum”

Dream glared up, clearly unsatisfied with the choices. 

“If you don’t cum though, I’ll put a cock ring on you and leave the dildo inside. Me and Sappy will go out for an hour or so and leave you here, alone and needy”

It was as if time stopped and Dream really realized how mean the duo becoming. They had no mercy on their faces, clearly ready to go through with their actions. They wouldn’t offer him a single grain of pleasure until he followed through with this torture. 

At the beginning of this, he wanted to be fucked hard. He wanted his head spinning from the pleasure and pain, but instead he was strung up on some evil plan the two had. There was no pleasure besides the small hum that entered him again, just barely on his prostate. 

“You have five minutes, Dreamie” Sapnap warned, pressing the toy in further “better cum quick”

Dream gasped, trying to grind himself down on the toy. He had to cum, there was no way he would survive lasting like this for any longer than he already was. His dick was unbearably hard and he hadn’t even been touched yet. There was no way,

It’d be impossible to cum without being touched. 

Sapnap smirked down at him, watching the panic in green eyes “tik tok, Dreamie”

The more he tried to pull himself down on the toy, the more he got the sneaking suspicion that Sapnap was pulling the toy away. This was rigged against him, they knew he wouldn’t be able to cum, but they wanted to watch him fail anyway. 

It felt so good but it was too little, It was too much. Tears began to pool in the corner of his eyes as he kept trying, knowing it was a losing game. 

Dream was never meant to win this. This whole scenario he was meant to be left just as needy as he came, just as desperate and hungry for touch. Just how his boyfriends must’ve felt when he hurt them yesterday. 

“Two minutes,” George warned, lovingly looking at Dreams thighs tremble, “moving your hips so wildly, you really wanna cum don’t you?”   
“Please!” Dream shouted, trying to reach for any pleasure he could “Please, I just wanna cum!”

George only hummed sadly, Sapnap butting in with his own fair share of teasing “weren’t you the one who said you wouldn’t cum from this toy?”

“Please!” Dream cried out, head rolling back and eyes shutting close, trying to focus on any ounce of pleasure that could cure his leaking cock. There was nothing, he wouldn’t make it. He couldn’t.

“Better move your hips more wildly” George offered, chuckling at the boys desperate attempts “one minute left”

Dream whined loudly, tears freely falling down his cheeks. He was so close to being there, to being able to cum, but it was too far away. He should’ve taken the pleasure when he still had time to, when he didn’t have to rush. 

“Wanna cum, please cum let me cum gotta-fuck please oh my god” Dream babbled, tears covering his vision as he finally felt the toy being pulled out of him. Everything was still as he was left high and dry. 

“Times up” George cheered with fake amusement, letting a hand rest on the blonde’s sweaty forehead “bad boy doesn’t get to cum, I guess”

Dream’s eyes widened, trying to reach up to his boyfriend but his wrists were pulled together tightly. Sapnap kept them in his hands, tying his wrists and the headboard tightly together. It squeezed tight, keeping the blonde bondaged without escape. 

George smirked, grabbing a cock ring from their kink draw, licking it happily. 

“Can’t wait to put this little guy on” The brunette chuckled softly, bringing it to the leaky member “It’ll look so cute”

Sapnap finally finished making all the bonds secure, taking Dreams cheek in his hands to give him a soft kiss “Little Dreamie is gonna get a nice long punishment”

Dream felt his cock twitch at the long challenge ahead of him. Tears fell unwillingly down his face, stress and frustrating leaving him as an empty hollow mess that could only do as his boyfriends pleased. 

The cockring was placed snuggly at the base, keeping his orgasm from reaching without permission. Sapnap followed suit by shoving the toy deep inside, pressed tightly against his prostate and now vibrating. Dream wanted to curse, cry, and scream, beg to ask why they didn’t do that before. 

It felt so good, he could reach his orgasm at that very moment but he couldn’t release, strung to an edge.    
Dream cried harder, struggling in his bonds “this is driving me insane, i can’t cum, i wanna cum”

George smiled, laying next to Dream and wrapping his arms around the blondes waist “Don’t worry Dream, you can cum after an hour. We’ll lay right here with you”

A loud gasp escaped Dreams lips as the vibrator hit his sweet spot, too sensitive for it “No, this is too much!”

Sapnap laid down on the other side of Dream, sighing peacefully at the gasp and moans that reached his ear. He snuggled right into the blonde's neck. 

“Just say a safeword if you want to stop early” Sapnap reminded calmly, loving the broken mess of his boyfriend “we’re right here if you need us Dreamie”

As Dream shook from the orgasm that never could fully hit, sensitive spots sparking his mind useless, he couldn’t help but feel on cloud nine from how amazing everything felt. Afterall, this is what he asked for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my favorite prompt so far lmao


	15. Day 15: Ice cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florida weather makes everyone go insane

Sweat dripped down Dream’s forehead as the blistering heat swarmed his body. Everywhere felt hot, the traces of summer burning him. The warm Florida weather came to say hello, bringing all it’s humidity with it. 

“It’s too hot” Dream groaned, pushing blonde hair away from his eyes, looking down at the writhing mess under him “wish we had air conditioning”

George was gasping, trying to get any forms of air into his lungs. It burned him, with how hot the air was around him. Even his eyes began to tear up from the brutality of it all. All he could really do was stare up at the blonde, begging to be cooled down.

Sweat dripped from the top of the brunette's neck, trailing down his chest until they slid down his sides. It was a race of who would submit to the heat first. Which, he was bound to do by the hand wrapped around his own cock. 

“Dream” George whined, feeling the hardness press into him further, heat rushing through his spine “I can’t- it’s too hot”

The bed was beginning to soak up sweat from the two, blistering sun peeking through covered curtains. It wasn’t enough, they couldn’t hide from the heat. 

Dream thrusted in again, stilling himself deep inside the brunette, gasping at how warm everything felt. He was beginning to feel light headed from it all. The walls were even becoming blurry. 

He didn’t know how they ended up like this. It was a hot day out and they were bored. One minute the two were complaining and the next, Dream was balls deep inside George. 

George let out a whimper, lifting his arms to try and catch cool sheets, but everything was too warm for it. They burnt his skin, leaving him more helpless than before. 

“Should I stop” Dream panted, cheeks flushed red. It made his freckles more potent as they trained down to his chest. His chest was rising and falling with each labored breath. 

George loved the sight, despite how annoyingly hot everything was, he enjoyed seeing the blonde just as desperate as he was. 

“No”

Dream shook his head, a teasing smile reaching his face “You’re such a-”

All of a sudden the door opened, a poor sweaty raven coming in, holding a cup. He looked honestly confused by the sight. 

“Uh” Sapnap started, staring at everything before him “am I interrupting?”

“Yeah, you kinda are Sap” George barely managed to sass, feeling the blonde snap his hips inside him, taking his breath away. He remained quiet after that. 

“Of course not Sappy” Dream purred, beckoning the raven “come closer”

Sapnap easily complied, walking over and sitting right next to where George laid flat on his back. The older boy could only weakly glare up, while the younger offered a lazy content smile. 

“Isn’t it too hot to be doing this” Sapnap asked lightly, taking a sip from the drink “doesn’t seem to comfortable”

Dream rolled his eyes to that “It’s not, but our little cocksleeve Georgie needed dick, so here we are”

George glared at him, weakly kicking the blondes shoulders “Fuck off”

This only riled a playful laugh from the blonde as he took the oldest leg, resting it on his shoulder as he entered him deeper. They watched in delight as George moaned, eyes screwed shut from the sensation of it all. He looked to be on his last brain cell. 

“You’re so evil Dream” Sapnap mumbled “how long has this suffering been going on”

“Too long” George groaned, gasping once again at the feeling of fullness “way too long”

Dream looked exhausted, thrusting in again while sweat beads multiplied on his forehead, dripping down the side of his face. His eyes barely seemed focused. 

“If I can’t cum, this is gonna be so frustrating” Dream admitted, putting a hand on the brunettes stomach to still himself “god I’m so close but this heat is messing it up”

George nodded, trying to pull himself down onto the other's cock. It was so close yet so far away. 

Sapnap blinked, watching the two get it on. Sure it would be hot if he joined, but like they said, the heat was messing with them. To have all three of them there, they would all shrivel up into wrinkles. They could be thrusting at it for hours without a single orgasm. 

Quickly taking a glance at his cup, Sapnap got a smart idea. Maybe, he could be a little nice to his boyfriends, and give them some sort of relief. 

“Dream, please I need to cum” George begged, fists clenching into sheets. 

“Me too, I know” Dream growled out, still pumping to brunettes cock wildly “stop being a brat, I’m trying my best here”

While the two bickered lightly, annoyed with how much the heat has affected them, they didn’t realize the hands that crept near them. Or the cool sensation it brought. 

Georges eyes widened as he felt a freezing burn on his cock, causing him to leak embarrassingly “Wha- What the hell”

Dream was more lucky with the positioning, the cool object on his forehead, slowly dripping down to his nose. 

_ Ice cubes _ .

“Too cold” George hissed, feeling the sharp pleasure spread through his dick, kicking reflexively “please, don’t stop”

Sapnap chuckled, watching frustrated tears pan out from brown eyes “Can’t handle a little ice cube Georgie”

Dream watched the brunette shake with need. Honestly, he felt the same way. With the coolness keeping him level headed, he felt like he was gonna burst. 

George shook his head, struggling with the feeling until it was taken away. After it’s departure, he could feel the heat more intensely than before. 

“Sap, you idiot” The brunette cried, wiggling around “I’m gonna cum”

Dream let go on the olders cock, holding roughly into vulnerable hips, and thrusting after his own pleasure. He was so close, so ready to cum. The heat pooling at his stomach tightening each time he entered. 

Sapnap took hold of the brunette's cock, jacking him off painfully slow. Enough to cum but definitely not without a challenge. Keeping one ice cube on the tip of his dick. 

“Please” George shouted, flailing his arms to cover his leaky eyes “fuck, I’m so close”

Sapnap released his hold, removing the ice cube with a smirk. He loved the way George kept whining for it back, like the little slut he was. 

“Me too George” Dream grunted, hitting the prostate dead on as he flushed his hips tight against Georges, releasing deep inside the brunette. 

George felt the warmth enter him, the intensity hit at the tip of his cock, along with all the heat around him burning. It was so hot, too much as he came all over, burning everywhere it touched. 

His brown eyes went wide as dizziness encased his mind, eyes rolling to the back of his head. All he could see was white until he saw nothing. 

  
  
  


“Hey Georgie” Sapnap mumbled, keeping an ice cube to brunettes forehead “wakey wakey Georgie, are you alright”

“Did I push him too much?” Dream worriedly asked, taking a wet cool towel from the bathroom and rubbing it over the olders body “I didn’t think he’d pass out from it...”

George begrudgingly opened his eyes, feeling the cool sensation bring him down from his high. Everything was still a little faded but he could live.    
“What happened” George muttered, not even finding energy to sit up “what-”

“You fainted” Sapnap replied, pushing brown curls away from his head “you really scared us for a second”   
“Oh” 

“We’re here though” Dream exclaimed, gently taking the brunettes hand to kiss “don’t worry”

George chuckled a bit “Thanks, I didn’t think I’d pass out from that”

“Neither did I” Dream sheepishly answered. 

Sapnap glanced at the two. It was nice to be like this together, just enjoying the aftermath of an almost dangerous situation. Luckily, they were at home inside rather than outside by the heat. Still, he didn’t want to spend a single moment here any longer. 

“You two should take a cold shower together” Sapnap joked “you guys are all sweaty now and it’s kinda gross”

George rolled his eyes, feeling confident enough to sit up “Guess it would suck if you got hugged by us right now”

“Wha-”

Dream jumped the raven, grabbing him tightly til the sweat clung and Sapnap was shouting. He had a large grin on his face as he watched the younger struggle to get away. Too bad that he wouldn’t let him. 

“Now we all need to take a shower!”


	16. Day 16: Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Wet Dreams, Somnophilia (kina), cockwarming, orgasm control, etc

George's eyes opened wide, face to an empty room. It was quiet beside a low rumble. The noise was hard to hear but for some reason, each sound it made was causing him to become warmer. 

He sat in the middle of the room, knees pulled to his chest. It was an attempt to keep any stimulation away but for some reason, it kept pounding into him harder. 

The noise got louder. 

Why?

Fuck, he hadn’t realized how good everything felt. It was like he was on cloud nine, sharp sensations going through his body with each rumble around him. Waves and waves of pleasure crashed into him and he didn’t want it to end. 

The room was too lonely, he wanted someone else. 

_ Who? _

He couldn’t remember, but he didn’t want to be alone. There had to be someone else around, someone who could hold him close. He couldn’t survive on his own, he needed them to be here with him or else he would burn up.

Everything felt too good. Each time he shifted it was like his cock was on fire and his whole body followed. The tingling reached every nerve cell and god, it felt so good. He needed more. 

_ How? _

He shifted again. Tilting to the left where he felt it the most. Each time he moved that way, back and forward, it was like his body was screaming at him to do it more. It was amazing, but he couldn’t reach that one good feeling. 

_ What? _

What was that good feeling. He just knew he could reach it but there wasn’t enough. It would require more to do, but what did he need to reach it. 

_ When? _

When would he reach it.

Wait, he was reaching it. 

Hands were emerging from the floor. They were pale and familiar, gripping onto his legs and arms. It kept him still, he couldn’t move but for some reason it felt better than moving. 

The hands slid from his shoulders to his neck, his legs to his thighs, until finally a lucky hand touched the spot he needed. Just enough to spill overboard. Feel it surrounding him.

So good, more more more.

It was getting louder, vibrations from the hand rubbing into his bones.

He needed more. 

It was too much but it was so good.    
A burning instinctive that this is all he needed, nothing else mattered. He was here, accepting everything. All the pleasure he could ever ask for in this room. 

An empty room..

_ Where? _

Sapnap woke with a start, a loud snore into his ear startling him. He spun his head to the left to see a sleeping blonde snoring away, bits of drool leaving his mouth. The sound was coming from him as well, annoyingly so. 

Dream was always such a loud sleeper. 

Turning his face back to the right, George was sleeping quietly with his head tucked into his shoulder. His face was peaceful looking but the noises that came from his mouth weren’t. 

“More”

More what? Sapnap had no idea. 

That is, until he felt something grinding on his leg. 

George was grinding on his leg. Pretty aggressively too. He had no idea how he didn’t notice but it was probably the reason he woke up. Not that it mattered, this was a rare situation he didn’t want to miss. 

Sapnap lifted his thigh up more, watching in delight as the brunette quietly moaned. He had to be having the dirtiest dream right now. 

Maybe he was dreaming of being fucked or perhaps getting eaten out? Sapnap wished he could just read the older boy's mind, enter his fantasies and absolutely ruin them. 

George's face was heated, seeming to reach a higher pleasure each time he rutted his hips. It was shocking how easy it all was. 

Sapnap was surprised that the brunette could even get pleasure from just rubbing his hips. Usually he needed a lot more stimulation than that. Guess, the mind is a more powerful tool than he originally thought. 

After a moment, George was gasping in his sleep. His body was shaking and his hips began to convulse harder than before. Moans were louder in his ear that drowned out all sounds of snoring, room left with only a groan. 

It was cute, seeing the brunette trying to reach his dirty fantasy orgasm. Unaware of the hazel eyes staring back at him.

That is, until George's eyes shot open to look at him. He was staring widely, mind not processing where he was, or what was happening. 

His lips were plumped red as he licked them, staring worriedly at the hazel eyes that greeted him. 

“Goodmorning Georgie” Sapnap whispered, pecking the cute lips softly, watching as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink “have any good dreams?”

At the mention of dreams, his face began to turn a brighter red. 

“What’s the matter Georgie?” Sapnap further teased, reaching down to cup the brunette's hard cock. He must’ve not cum yet. “Was it a wet dream?”

George was silent. He only started longer until unexpected hands grabbed onto raven hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. Much more aggressive than anything Sapnap had experienced before. 

Something bit Sapnaps lip, causing him to groan as a tongue rushed in to lick away any signs of pain. The brunette kept going, not letting up until they were both restless and horny messes. 

Finally, George pulled off, licking his lips hungrily. 

“O-oh” Sapnap mumbled, voice cracking, just barely mustering a whisper. 

“Fuck me” George growled, pushing the raven until he was on his back and he was on top “right now”   
“Right now?” Sapnap nervously chuckled, not exactly ready for much at 3am “don’t you want to wait til Dream wakes up?”

George didn’t listen, ripping off his pants and getting ready to take off the ravens “No, sleepy idiots don’t get anything”

Just as he said that, unexpected arms reached up and grabbed George by the hips, pulling him down beside Sapnap and right in front of a certain “sleepy idiot”

“Wanna repeat that punk?” Dream whispered, annoyance clear in his voice “misbehaving so fucking early, unruly cumslut”

George whined, struggling in the strong arms “Stop, Dream, I want Sapnap to fuck me”

Dream only chuckled darkly, using his hands to grab the brunettes chin, forcing him to look into Sapnaps eyes “He’s tired, he doesn’t want to fuck right now, be patient and wait til morning”

“No” George hissed, trying to wiggle from the grips “I need to be filled right now”

George was difficult to deal with when he got like this. Always too eager to cum, not enough patience. It’s usually why he normally got the short end of the stick. 

“Fine, I’ll fill you up” Dream muttered, pulling his pajama’s down until he was resting on the rim of George’s ass “I’ll keep you filled all night”

The brunettes eyes widened, trying to get away from the blonde “Wait Dream, please”

Dream thrusted inside, stuffing the older boy until he was groaning from the feel. After a night of wet dreams, being so horny he could come from a drop of a nail, now being forced as a cockwarming all night. It was torture. 

Lovingly, Dream pet brunette curls as he kept himself inside, smiling at the shivering mess warmed around him.    
Sapnap watched the brown eyes droop, mouth open from a silent moan. George looked so wrecked yet so satisfied. If it wasn’t so late, he’d be happy to tease the other to completion. 

“You feel so nice George” Dream mumbled happily, squeezing him closer “now be a goodboy and go back to sleep”

Sapnap smirked, kissing the brunettes forehead “Goodnight Georgie”

George only moaned in frustration, begrudgingly shutting his eyes at the lack of orgasming. It was so cute watching him pout, not getting what he wanted. But he always came back for more, each day without fail. 

Sparing a little mercy to the brunette, Sapnap might’ve left his thigh a little too close to George’s cock before he fell asleep. 

What he chose to do with it was the older boys’ problem, not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((TW)) Sorry didn't post yesterday, my fishes died rip :,( Anyway hope u enjoy this chapter.


	17. Day 17: Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Hickies, blowjobs, face fucking, dirty talking, etc.
> 
> TW: Mentions of people being killed in a video game

Sapnap was the first person to wake up. It was midday and the only person not left in bed was Dream. His spot was empty and laid cool to the touch. Not that it was unusual to leave the bed to go to the bathroom, get a drink, or something to eat, but most times they would all sleep in together. 

Yesterday had been incredibly busy for the trio, they spent little to no time together. Dream was speaking to large creators for video collaborations all night while George and Sapnap did some streaming on their own. 

It was a lonely night for the most part, except when he killed George a few times on the SMP. The brunette was seething and when he caught the raven later, gave him a mean bite on the side of his neck. 

Sapnap neck was still aching slightly, the marks of a purple bruise now fully formed. It blistered on his tanned skin lovingly, if not for the mean intentions. He genuinely liked it, putting on a white t-shirt after getting up, just so it would stick out more. 

When he stepped out of their shared room, he couldn’t help but want to stay a little longer. George was dead asleep, still mumbling lightly, most likely dreaming about the most randomest of things. It was adorable but he had another boyfriend needing to be tracked down. He decided to save fluttering lashes in his memory as he walked out. 

Dream was relaxing by the table, browsing through his phone, sorting out messages. He seemed very sleepy still with the bags under his eyes, but he barely paid any mind. 

“What are you doing up?” Sapnap teased, loving how the blonde flinched from his voice.

Green eyes stared up at him, not expecting the raven to be even conscious right now. Well, it was more likely than George being awake, he had to give the other that much credit. 

“Sap” Dream mumbled, putting his phone down on the counter “you’re up too?”

Sapnap took a seat next to the blonde, resting his head on the table. It was cool to the touch and made him feel more awake than he actually felt. 

“Yeah, I came out here to find you” The raven admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly “I can’t believe you’re already awake and doing work, you should relax a bit more”

Sure videos were important and all, but they shouldn’t consume a person's life. At least, not take away precious time where they could all be waking up together. 

Dream hummed softly, looking at the sleepy raven. His hair was all ruffled up from sleep, cheeks just slightly flushed and his eyes still had some crust on the side. He honestly looked ready to pass back out right then and there. 

When green eyes trailed down further, they noticed the dark bruise formed on the skin. It was unusual and took the blonde off guard. 

“You have a hickey?” Dream asked, lightly grazing his fingers over the botched spot “when did this happen”

Sapnap chuckled happily “George got all riled up yesterday after I beat him online, so he bit me”

Dream frowned, the motion not going unnoticed by the raven “Dream, he didn’t hurt me we were just playing around”

The blonde ruffled his hair before turning away to his phone, clearly pouting now. How could he not be there when his boyfriends were teasing each other. They always were so cute gripping each other's hair, whining for dominance that neither of them ever achieved over the taller. Yet he somehow missed it. 

He wished he could turn back time and see it for himself. 

Dream was silent as he debated asking them to repeat it for him, only distracted when the raven lightly nudged him. 

“If you want, you can give me a hickey as well” amber eyes glint in mischief “I bet George would have the same reaction”

Dream chuckled darkly, hands going back into the others hair, keeping a tight warning hold “I don’t think you’re ready to face the consequences of that”

Sapnap just rolled his eyes “Maybe I want too”

The blonde thought about it a moment longer. It wasn’t the smartest idea to do these kinds of things without the brunette, but then again, it would be a lovely sight to see sleepy eyes glaring at them and demanding why he was left in bed. 

After all, if any of them had a more possessive streak it was George. He liked to keep his hold on them, loving to humiliate and tease. If they let him, he’d probably go wild with it but Dream kept it at bay. 

It made him wonder how far the brunette could go before he snapped.

“Okay brat” Dream grinned, pushing himself away from the table “undress and sit on the table” 

Sapnaps eyes widened, sitting up slightly to process everything that was said. His brain wasn’t working too well and his body felt like Jello. Sit on the table? Why?

“Don’t make me tell you twice”

With that, the raven pulled off his white t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor with little care if it got dirty or not. Stripping down his pajamas and underwear, he eagerly got up on the table to sit in front of the blonde. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby boy”

Sapnap easily complied, spreading his legs to expose his already half hard member. Something about how the blonde's voice changed, deeper and lower, made him more excited than usual. 

Long fingers trailed up his thighs, keeping them still and in place, slightly tickling the vulnerable clear flesh. It was beautiful and he was more than ready to wreck every single spot.  
Dream leaned in to the inner thigh, taking a small bit of flesh in his mouth, slowly sucking it to barely not leave a bruise. Green eyes glanced up knowingly, knowing how much of a slut the raven was for eye contact. Just seeing amber eyes blinking rapidly gave him away. 

A harsher bite to the sensitive area had Sapnap reeling. The teeth that embedded in him flowered his body with welcoming pain. It was strong and uncaring until Dream pulled back, slowly licking the redding spot. 

“Is this what you want, Sappy?” Dream huffed, rubbing a thumb over the spot “or did you want more”

Sapnap felt his breath get caught in his throat, almost overwhelmed by the way the blonde licked his lips “More, please”

Dream just chuckled lightly before making a way to another spot, being more meaner with each unmarked territory. Biting the flesh roughly and seeing the raven trying to suppress a shout. For that, he bit down just a bit harsher and saw water well up in the younger's eyes. Maybe he would’ve taken it as a sign to let down on the roughness but he saw how the ravens cock twitched. 

Pulling back once more, the Sapnap groaned from the gentle throb that was now left alone “Dream, more please”

“You’re such a pain slut” Dream growled, pressing his thumb into the new spot harshly, watching how the raven’s thigh squirmed in his touch “leaking so hard and I haven’t even touched you”

Sapnap whined quietly, growing more impatient “please Dream I need it”

Dream hummed slowly, going back down to capture more flesh in his teeth. Sucking the spot with just enough gentleness that he knew wasn’t enough for the other. Still, he shut his eyes to appreciate more moans of frustration. 

His pace was relentless for the raven. New spots littered through his thigh and it became even more difficult to suppress noise. Every bite, every suck, even every finger that dug into his skin was another stimulation that had him over the edge. It was addicting and made everything feel so much better. 

“I’m running out of room” Dream laughed, rubbing another victim spot “you sure you want me to continue?”

Sapnaps amber eyes were glassy now, some tears pricking at his eyes. Even though it hurt, it felt amazing “Please continue”

Dream smirked, gripping the ravens chin and pulling him close enough they were face to face “Don’t suppress any noise then, slut”

Amber eyes struggled to process the mean glint in green eyes, but he nodded anyway, just trying to be good for his boyfriend. 

“Of course” Sapnap practically mewled, just happy to have Dream touching him again. 

When Dream felt like he was being genuine enough, he went to a rarely not marked spot and bit down hard. The flesh slightly broke but not enough to draw any blood, just a loud scream from the raven. 

“Fuck, Dream” Sapnap gasped loudly, tearing up more from the sensation “Hurts-”

Dream stopped, pulling off so he could rest his head on the soft thigh. His green eyes held no mercy but definitely a challenge. 

“Need a break?”

Sapnap nodded vigorously, shaken up by the sudden pressure. It was riling and so very hard, but he didn’t feel like losing himself so early on. He was still leaking and started to want some actual relief. 

“Want me to touch you” Dream mumbled slowly, lining a finger to gently rub the head “or did you want more, when you’re ready”

Green eyes stared with no expectancies, ready to either stop their current game or continue. The only thing was the mean smile that told him he had other plans as well. 

“What are you guys doing” A sleepy voice muttered angrily “why is Sap yelling so early”

Dream turned to face the brunette who stood there in a crewneck and boxers, looking dead tired. It was almost like his sleep was interrupted by a shouting raven. 

“Come here George” The blonde chuckled, reaching a hand out for the brunette “I wanna show you”

George glared but complied, walking over and sitting on the blondes thighs in the chair. It was a tight fit but they managed. 

“You marked Sap up?” George noted, seeing the blistering purple bruises along tanned thighs. Some bite marks were even noticeable as the thighs were shaking more harshly now, due to the extra eyes on him. 

“Since someone marked him up yesterday without me” Dream stated casually, wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist “and he begged so cutely, I decided to give him some as well”

George was quiet as he admired the work done. To him, it just looked painful and he didn’t understand how the raven got off on this. But to see him as a trembling mess, cock leaking with shameless tears running down his face. 

Sapnap smirked as Dream carefully palmed the brunette in his pants. His lips lightly wrapping around paler flesh, sucking harshly but not biting, knowing that George didn’t like pain all too much. 

“seem to have a stiffie there Georgie” Sapnap chuckled, loving how the brunette seemed so annoyed with their acts. He knew it was just a façade “maybe if you asked Dreamie, he’ll help you”

“Shut up” George hissed, feeling the younger lips move to new spots around his neck, just lightly nipping to make a mark. He shut his eyes “Dream, wait”

Dream stilled, stopping for a moment as he rested his head on the olders shoulders. He remained silent waiting for a form of consent to keep going. 

Pale cheeks began to flare red as both eyes were stuck on him. Waiting for what he wanted to do, how they would continue. 

“Dream” Sapnap mumbled “I want to be touched more please”

Dream smirked, rubbing a comforting hand on the ravens knee “George, I’ll touch you if you suck Sap off”

“Sap, do you even deserve to be sucked off right now” George groaned, looking at all the marks “you got so much from Dream already”

Despite saying that, George licked the leaking head in his mouth, sucking away the pre-cum. Sapnap hissed, the warmth surrounding him so needed and felt so amazing. He’s been on the edge for a while now and to feel all the warmth crashing into him. 

“George” Sapnap moaned lewdly, trying to force his hips from buckling up into the brunettes throat “your mouth is so wet and good”

George lapped away, bobbing his head down and looking up at amber eyes. They blinked with need that the brunette was happy enough to give. Sucking down the shaft before stilling for a moment. 

Dream took the moment to grab at Georges boxers, slipping his fingers inside to slowly jack off the brunette. Tracing his fingers skilly around the head, giving tight pumps to the olders shaft. The pressure had George moaning around Sapnaps cock. 

“You’re doing so well George” Dream purred into the brunettes ear “want me to push you down Sapnaps throat”

George eyed green orbs, blinking slowly as a sign of approval. The brunette was always so compliant in the younger arms. Such a good slut. 

Dream's free hand that wasn’t rubbing the oldest cock wrapped around dark curls, pushing lightly on the head until he felt the other would choke if he continued. George was still in his touch, letting himself be face fucked into the youngest. 

“I was gonna make this a punishment” Dream admitted, bringing the brunette up again for a bit of air before shoving him back down “but it’s a little hard to do so”

Sapnap groaned at the throat clenching down on him, his head swarmed in heat. To see his boyfriend being forced down willingly, no fight in his eyes as he let himself be taken, it was so good. He barely ever saw George be submissive but when he was, it was an amazing sight. 

The brunette gagged slightly, distracted by the pumps that kept getting faster around his cock. He could barely breathe and it made his eyes annoyingly teary. Somehow though, it felt better that way. 

“But if you like it like this so much, maybe we should do it more often”

George was forced down to the base, head kept there with Sapnap rasping loud moans over him. The younger was definitely close to cumming and he was ready for it. 

Dream pulled him off though just so his tip was in his mouth. The blonde came closer to the olders ear, nipping the lobe gently “Swallow it all for me, slut”

The harsh hands pumps tighten further as he was once again forced down to the base, raven hairs just brushing his nose. Sapnap was groaning loudly above him, having his own hands lightly tugging brunette curls. 

“I’m gonna cum down your throat Georgie” Sapnap cried out, orgasming as the bundles in his insides released, cumming down hard in the brunette's throat. 

George was kept there as he swallowed everything down, barely managing to not choke as Dream pumped him faster, nearly cumming himself from the stimulation. Amber eyes were hazed over as they stared lovingly down at him, shorter fingers moving from brown curls and instead resting on pale cheeks. 

“You look good like this” Sapnap chuckled, loving how red the older got. 

“I agree” Dream chirped, finally letting the brunette off the youngers cock “so good, even waited to cum so he could ask for permission”

While George gasped for air, he gave him a look that practically screamed _‘lies’_. His cheeks were boiling red and his chest rose and fell sweetly. Cock still leaking hard in his hands, most likely desperate for an orgasm. 

Clothed hard cock rubbed against him, making the older pout embarrassingly, ready to cum but knowing it wouldn’t be that easy. Especially if the blonde still wanted to punish him. 

Dream kissed the brunettes cheek lovingly “Don’t worry George, I’ll let you cum on my cock if you want to”

George glanced hopefully into green eyes, blonde curls near his face as lips lightly traced over the small hickey on his neck. 

“That is, if you can ask nicely”


	18. Day 18: Semi-public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Semi-public sex? Orgasm denial, punishments, bratting, etc  
> -  
> TW: Ending has mentions of punishment, leaving subs alone, I don't know if that is sensitive to some people but if you need a little HC, they all really love eachother in this :)

It was an unusual weekend for the trio. After the channel hit a 20 million subscriber goal, they had a secret video in plan for their viewers.

Dream created the idea for them all. It was simple really, a game of real life manhunt. While the blonde counted for about five minutes, George and Sapnap would find someplace in the house to hide. If they were caught in a span of thirty minutes, they lost. 

They made a stupid bargain for the video, like winners gets $10,000 but it wasn’t too serious. At least, that’s what they kept the video's goal on. In reality, there was another winner's goal that was a secret. 

“I’m gonna start counting now” Dream called out, walking out of their house to wait in the backyard for a bit “better get hiding now”

The door shut with a thud, silence filling the house while Sapnap and George gave each other looks. Determination filled their eyes as the game started.

“You better not follow me” George threatened, beginning to walk off to a different area of the house. 

The home wasn’t majorly large by any means. It was two floors containing four bedrooms, two separate bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. They used one bedroom that they all shared while the other bedrooms were used mostly for recordings or to sleep in, just in case there were arguments or someone needed space. 

“But I don’t know anywhere to hide” Sapnap complained, easily following behind “help me Georgie”

“What makes you think I know” George scoffed back, making way into their shared bedroom. It was a wide area space with many hiding spots. There was under the bed, somewhere in their shared bathroom, or the closet. The choices were plentiful. 

George carefully opened the closet, noticing how many clothes were lined on the floor. Overlooking the messiness of it all, it was a good spot to hide. He could hide under the clothes or use the hanged clothes as a cover. It was perfect. 

“This looks like a good spot” Sapnap whispered in the brunette's ear, leaning in to get a better look. 

George groaned, pushing the younger off him “Sapnap, go find a different hiding spot”

“But I wanna hide here”   
The time was slowly clicking away and the older knew it would be too much effort to find another place. It was better to just deal with the bratty raven than risk Dream coming through the door early.    
“Fine” George sighed, crossing his arms “but you’re getting in there first”

Sapnap grinned widely at his victory, eagerly sitting inside the closet. His legs took up all the room on the bottom, eyes expectantly staring up at the brunette, sassily patting his thigh. 

“Have a seat Georgie?”

The brunette was reaching his limits, already fed up with the younger's antics. They should be trying to hide separately for the greatest chance of winning yet here they were, in the worst scenario possible. 

With a low whine, George finally slipped inside the closet, shutting it behind him. 

Sapnaps lap was warm under him. The taller boy's hands slipped from his sides up to the brunette's waist, keeping him held there even though the shorter boy had no plans of moving. They sat in silence for a few moments, the raven just steadily feeling him up. 

“Stop touching me” George growled, finally slapping his hands away.

Sapnap only giggled, clearly not taking anything serious “Shh gogy, you’ll get us caught”

Brown eyes glared down at his boyfriend. Being such an idiot brat when he knew what was on the line. Amber's eyes were just amused that he could get a rile out, going back to grab Georges plump ass.

“Sapnap, I swear when this is done I’m gonna-”

“Ready or not!” A velvety voice called out, ringing sickeningly throughout the house “here I come”

Georges lips shut closed as adrenaline began to make his heart race, eyes only narrowing at the dumb smile facing him. It was supposed to be a challenge, not a fun filled game. 

“Don’t you think he’ll find us here” Sapnap whispered lowly, leaning back to get comfortable “we should’ve hidden in different spots”

A dark red blush bloomed on the olders face “ _ Really Sap, _ are you actually being serious right now”

The younger only shrugged “You picked the hiding spot I don’t know why you’re getting mad”

“I’m annoyed” George hissed, taking Sapnap by the collar gently “because you’re bratting out”

Sapnaps hand came back up again, caressing side flesh in his palms. The touches were lightly and playful, but had ill intentions behind them. Especially in the way hips were moving uncomfortably. 

“It’s funny to see you so red Gogy” Sapnap smirked, gently kissing the brunettes nose “but you’re kind of being loud”

Before George could even retort, the bedroom door made a creaking noise, signaling the blonde had made his way to the bedroom. They could hear him. Patiently talking to the camera without a care in the world. 

“I wonder if they’re in the bedroom” Dream mumbled darkly, heavy footing heard near the bed “they probably hid under here or something”

Sapnap took a bit of brown curls in his hair, gently tugging it. It made George turn his head, only to see the ravens mouth open, ready to start blabbing. 

“Guess not” Dream sighed, just as George threw his hands over the younger's mouth. His brown eyes were wide in fear while amber eyes glistened in excitement. 

Sapnaps gentle hands from before were gone now, instead gripping vulnerable flesh and trying to grind up on the very conventional ass pressed against his hard on. He wanted to laugh at how annoyed and worked up the brunette was becoming. Ears burning red even under the dark light, biting his lip to prevent any noises.

“Maybe they're in the bathroom” Dream exclaimed to the camera, voice becoming distant as he left the room. 

When George felt the coast was clear, he removed his hands from the raven.

“What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with you” George whispered angrily, taking the youngers chin in his hand “Why are you hard”

Sapnap grinned happily at the attention “I don’t know, your ass is making me act up”

George only rolled his eyes “This is meant for a video, we can’t be doing this right now”   
“But isn’t the thought of Dream finding us hot?” Sapnap cooed lightly, pressing himself against George more “stuffed around my cock, trying to be quiet”

It was a bad idea, a  _ very  _ awful idea. There was no situation where he could explain this and say it was a good idea. Dream, if he did find out, would be so angry at them and most likely punish them for it. Usually, he didn’t get the best bargain from punishments and sacrificing his ass for Sapnap was the worst thing he could be doing. 

But then again, Sapnap wasn’t lying. The idea of Dream walking in on them fucking eachother in all their clothes sent a thrill down his spine. 

“Having naughty thoughts Georgie?” Sapnap purred, easily unbuttoning the brunettes pants “are you imagine Dream staring at you getting dicked down so hard”

The fire that burned in brown eyes took the bait. George wrapping his fingers in black curls as he rested their foreheads together, leaning in so they were nose to nose. 

“Fine, if you wanna play this game” George whispered lowly, voice sweet despite the dangerous undertone “I’ll gladly play as well”

Sapnap felt himself burn at the breath hitting his cheek. Excitement built up in his guts more when he felt George grind down on him, slipping his hand just enough to play with the short boys jeans. 

“Such a brat” George huffed, pulling out Sapnaps cock, leaking embarrassingly in his hands “was this your plan all along?”

“No” Sapnap admitted, pulling down Georges pants down to his pale thighs “but it I’m glad it turned out this way”

The heat in the closet started to burn them up, Sapnaps cock gently resting between Georges cheeks. It would be so easy to rip off his underwear, thrust into him, feel the brunette groaning on his dick, trying to keep quiet. 

“Shit” George whispered, halting for a moment “we don’t have lube”

Sapnap blinked slowly, all fantasies of having his cute boyfriend ride on his cock flying out his brain. How could they not have lube, this was the worst day of his life. 

“So they weren’t in the shower” Dreams voice was heard again, steps reaching in the bedroom now “I have a feeling their somewhere around here”

“I hate it here” Sapnap pouted quietly, making George shift uncomfortable at the noise “Gogy why goes god hate me?”

“Sapnap shush” George gasped lowly, riding up the tallers chest “look, we can grind our dicks together it’ll be fine”

“It’s not the same” Sapnap moaned, tilting his head back “we should wait until Dream finds us”

George flared up, grinding his cock impatiently on the ravens jeans “Sapnap, please let’s do something, my dick is too hard for this”

Any second now they could be caught. Especially since Sapnap had no tone filter, speaking at a normal volume which Dream practically next to them. 

Sapnap lazily stared at the frustrated brunette, roughly keeping the others hips still “Shh Gogy, Dreams still in the room”

The brunette didn’t seem to care, wiggling around to just barely feel the rough fabric on his clothed cock. It was so much different than light sheets but was doing a number on him. 

“Sap” George begged, resting his head on the ravens shoulders “I’m gonna go insane, let’s just do something”

“Maybe they’re in the kitchen” Dream muttered, impatience clear in his voice “I don’t understand how I haven’t found them, the timer is running out..”

While the blonde seemingly walked out of the room, George was still trying to convince Sapnap into doing anything. 

“You can’t be backing out of this now” George hissed, rutting his hips as much as he could “you started this”

Sapnap only lazily wrapped a hand around the shorters clothed cock, pumping lightly “I don’t feel like it anymore”

George groaned at the touch, too light to him feel too good but the thoughts of being teased riling him up. This whole elaborate plan so he was on the losing side, hard in his pants until his stupid tall boyfriend found them. 

“You’re such a dick sometimes” George cursed, losing all sense of a level head “I can’t take this anymore”

Sapnap had a smug look, taking the poor cock out from confinement. He casually continued pumping the others cock, now slow paced. He knew what he was doing, how difficult it was for the brunette to submit to him. 

“Well, maybe if you beg extra cutesy” Sapnap started, a clear glint in his eye “maybe I’ll spare you some mercy Gogy”

George rolled his head back, trying to catch any of the remaining pleasure. It wasn’t enough, the touches were like feathers, tickling him closer and closer. 

“Fuck fine, Sap please touch me” George gasped, the lingering touches feeling like fire on his skin “I really want you to make me cum”

“Mm you can do better than that” Sapnap giggled, keeping his hands still “beg cuter”

George shivered. There was nothing stimulating him other than the warmth of Sapnaps hand, making sure he wouldn’t have an ounce of relief until he submitted. It was torture. 

“I begged like you asked me too” The brunette argued, clenching up with the hand around him squeezed tightly “please, please let me cum”

Sapnap grips the base harder, debating over if the begging was worth it. Seeing George so desperate, ready to do anything just to get some relief, sent a pang through his heart. It was way too cute to stop now

“I don’t know Gogy” Sapnap drawled, starting to pump the others cock again to see him squirm “maybe if you say ‘I’m Sapnaps little cock slut’, I’ll let you”

“No” George firmly answered, keeping his eyes open as he stared the younger down “I already begged there’s no reason for me to say that”

Sapnap hummed in understanding, increasing his pace more. Sweet moans were heard in his ear as George gave up his strong front, just accepting every pleasuring pump given to his cock. His grip was tight and unrelenting, bringing the older boy closer to his orgasm. 

“Sap, I’m gonna cum” George whined, tightening his hold in raven curls, screwing his eyes shut “thank you, thank you, let me cum please, thank you”

The brunette had to be so close, just mindlessly chasing the pleasure as much as he wanted. Thinking wrongly that him disobeying would automatically give him a gift. Well, it would never be that easy and he should’ve known that from the start. 

“Gogy, you’re so adorable” Sapnap mumbled as the brunette rested his head on his shoulder, quiet moans in his ear “It really makes me want to tease you”

George didn’t have time to process the statement, so close to his orgasm he wanted so much. It was right there, a few more pumps and he would be sent reeling over, a mind shattering orgasm. 

“I’m gonna take away your orgasm” Sapnap cackled lowly, giving the brunette an advance warning “you can either do what I told you or accept what’s going to happen”

George's eyes widened, gripping tightly at the white shirt clinging to Sapnaps chest. He pulled off the younger boys shoulder, desperation clear in his brown leaky eyes “No, please sappy please”

The wicked amber eyes had no remorse, taking the statement as it was, tightening his grip as he pumped faster. Feeling the cock twitch in his hand violenting, on the verge of cumming all over him. 

Tears welled up in George's eyes as the words began to catch in his throat. He couldn’t say it, it was too much. Everything was too much as his body refused to listen to his mind, orgasm right on the brink until a cruel hand tightly wrapped itself around his base. 

The orgasm didn’t happen, only a warm feeling burning his body and his cock aflame. Frustration building up in his system, stressful words so painful to come out until he snapped. 

“Fuck!” George shouted, so loud it shattered Sapnaps eardrums.

As the words escaped his lips, he realized the error of what he did. Amber eyes looked at him in bewilderment and amusement, the sound of footsteps getting closer to where they were. 

“Oh you messed up Georgie” Sapnap chuckled quietly, removing his hand just as the closet door swung open. 

George only groaned in exhaustion, whipping the remaining tears at the corner of his eyes, begrudgingly staring up at the tall blonde looming over them. 

Dream looked down at them, eyes wide of what he was seeing “W-what the hell”

Sapnap gave a nervous giggle, trying to look at the brunette to give an answer but he only had a frown plastered on his face. 

“Dream” George whined, making grabbing hands toward his boyfriend as he let the tears fall. Partially to gain some pity points- “Sapnap kept teasing me, he wasn’t playing fair”

“What, that’s not true” Sapnap argued back, locking into green eyes “I told George I wanted to wait til you found us but he was too impatient”

Dream groaned, bending down to shorter, letting him wrap his arms around his neck “Are you guys serious right now, this was meant to be for a video”

“Not my fault” George insisted, snuggling close into blonde curls “Saps a bully”

“Am not” Sapnap huffed, wrapping his own arms around the tallers waist and cramming his head into his neck “Gogy was being so mean he didn’t even want to hide with me”

Being surrounded by his boyfriends, them whining in his ear about things he wasn’t even there for, was downright annoying. Wholesome, but annoying. 

“Okay stop arguing” Dream sighed, embracing his boyfriends tightly “calm down, look we can discuss on why you were doing this later, just relax”

George whimpered lowly in his ear “Sap gave me a orgasm denial”

A warm blush swam on freckled cheeks as the blonde kept a level head “O-Oh, well I do-”

“George I didn’t get to cum either” Sapnap snapped back, the bickering continuing more aggressively than before. 

Dream rolled his eyes at the volume in his ear, reaching his final nerve. He loved them, a lot. But he wasn’t very tolerant of bratting. 

“Fine, I’ll make this fair for both of you” Dream interrupted, seeing amber and brown eyes gazing at him “I’ll give you both punishments to make it fair, does that sound good”

Seeing cute eyes gazing at him in shock, as if they expected him to favor one over the other. Obviously if they were misbehaving, they’d get punished together. After all, they still lost the challenge. 

“If you stop bickering and apologize, get along for a little bit, then maybe I’ll let you guys off easy”

“Okay” Sapnap sneered, looking at George “I’m sorry you’re a little baby that can’t handle teasing”

“Sapnap!” Dream scolded, glaring at the defiance. 

“Yeah well, I’m sorry you’re too stupid to bring lube with you”

“George!”

The bickering continued once again, snapping at each other as if the conversation from before entered one ear and out the other. Anytime they weren’t arguing like this, they were well behaved and got along smoothly. 

It really only took a night of sleep to calm them down, but the blonde didn’t have that luxury as he felt a headache come on. There was no reasonable way to deal with them. 

“Fine” Dream started, standing up and leaving his boyfriends on the floor, walking out of the room “keep arguing but don’t you dare come back to me until you settled you’re issues”

As Dream walked away from the room, only imagining the lost gazes in his boyfriends eyes, he wondered how long it’ll take for them to run back to him. It put a smile on his face, how easy they get under punishments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lacking bottom Dream chapters, def gonna have one next chapter :3


	19. Day 19: Overstimulation/Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Prisoner roleplay, Overstimulation, blowjobs, riding, etc   
> TW: Anxiety attacks in the beginning

The stream was over hours ago and Dream was glad to have a break from it. Roleplaying was fun and all but sometimes it was nice to step back from that headspace and realize where he actually was. He wasn’t a hated person by his friends or an evil manipulator, he was just Dream. 

As he took a deep breath and let all the negativity thoughts out of his head, he found that he couldn’t let go of the lingering anxiety. These thoughts weren’t supposed to be permanent, hell, they weren’t even real. For some reason though, they bothered him so much. 

The room he sat in was dead quiet, Sapnap and George messing around in a different area of the house. They were playing a combined stream with Karl and Quackity, which they planned many days ago. 

Leaving him alone in his thoughts. 

They didn’t hate him, right? He wasn’t alone in all of this. They never abandoned him and they still cared. If he just barged in for a minute, asked for reassurance, he knew they would drop everything to comfort him. 

He didn’t want to be a bother though, so instead he crawled in on himself and let the awful thoughts consume him. No matter how long he fought them off for, he knew he couldn’t fight his own mind, so he let them pass by until they were finished. 

Dream’s thoughts were a scary place sometimes, a prison cell around his mind. He needed to override the fear of being caged away with something new, so when he thought of the earlier experiences his mind wouldn’t go to something that gave him breakdowns. 

And what would be a better association than bringing roleplay into the bedroom. 

Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn’t, but he was willing to try. Anything to be less problematic and ruin his boyfriend's night with his issues. 

So he wiped away the stress pooling near his eyes and focused his attention on the empty doc screen of the laptop. Five words written in and he was ready to throw his whole computer in the trash.

He hated this. 

Groaning loudly, Dream angrily slammed his laptop shut and threw it to the side of the bed. Stupid laptop just made him more anxious as he flopped on his back and looked toward the ceiling. 

He hated himself. 

No, he didn’t actually hate himself. His mind just kept telling himself that even though he didn’t feel the same way. Tidal waves of emotions hit him hard, painfully reminding him how much he had no control over himself. 

As the waterworks behind his eyes started to work up again, he knew he was back at square one of the breakdown again. 

Dream covered his arm over his eyes and let the tears plague his clothing. Maybe this repeating cycle would end soon, though he was pretty sure it wouldn’t. 

By the time his heart was pounding on his chest and his headache was mind splitting, he realized the breakdown was more serious than he thought. Every other thought was something painful and ridiculous, screaming right into his ear.

He needed to get an Advil. 

As he opened his door to grab some Advil, he found George standing right outside, a confused look plastered on his face. 

“Dream?” George asked in concern “W-why are you crying”

The heat that rushed to Dream's face felt awful. How could he get caught crying like an idiot in their bedroom? Especially at such a random moment...

“Sad movie” Dream blurted out, trying to cover his puffy eyes “one of the dogs died”

George stared for a moment longer, unsure of what to say. It’s not that Dream never cried but he's never cried over a movie before.

As Dream stood there, unsure if he should wait for the brunette to question him more or move past to the kitchen, short lanky arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a small head rested on his chest. 

“George?”

“I don’t really know how to make you feel better” George admitted quietly, tightening his grip “I thought this might work though”

A strong pang hit Dreams heart like bricks. How was the brunette so cute? Usually George was more casual with his touches but to see him try so hard to comfort him, it brought a grin to his face. It was as if the anxiety filled thoughts from earlier disappeared into thin air. 

It was nice to feel touch and attachment to someone you really cared for. To know he was loved and that he mattered. 

Which is all he could really ask for from his boyfriend. 

“George, Karl ended stre-” Sapnap stopped at the hallway, confused at the duo in front of him “why are you guys hugging without me”

Dream just rolled his eyes and opened his arms out “Come here Sap”

Sapnap had a giddy grin on and bounded up to them, wrapping his arms around the two tightly “you guys are so warm!”

“And you’re really cold” George complained, pushing his head away from the cold arm around his neck. 

“Mm, I love you guys” Dream muttered against the brunettes hair “so much, I’m really glad you’re here”

George looked at him with his warm brown eyes, nothing but care and appreciation “we’re glad to have you too Dream”

A teasing grin made its way to Sapnaps face “Dreamie”

Dream looked to Sapnap, lips taken quickly by the younger, amber eyes narrowing in glee. His lips were soft and warm, taking every breath in the blondes lungs, sinking him further down an endless swarm of comfort. 

The tongue pressed against his teeth was intruding. Dream easily let it enter, arms becoming more harsh around his waist and pushing him backwards in the room. He moaned at the feeling of breathlessness, finally being able to pull away with his lips wet and quivering. 

“You taste good” Sapnap chuckled, watching as freckled cheers flushed pink, bringing his hand to wrap around his chin “why is pretty boy crying so much”

Dreams green eyes fluttered in interest, lulled by the deep voice near his ears “I’m not crying”

Sapnap licked his cheek, Dream shivering in response “Then why do I taste tears?”

“Sapnap you’re being gross” George huffed, taking Dreams head away from the youngers hand, bringing his boyfriend nose to nose “Dream, do you want to talk to us”

Dream smiled, leaning in closer to the older boys touch “No, just want to cuddle with you guys”

“Then cuddles you’ll get” Sapnap giggled, pushing Dream more into the room until he was right next to their shared bed “lay down for us Dreamie”

Dream complied, lying down with his head rested comfortably on the pillow. The laptop was placed elsewhere by George while Sapnap tackled him to the mattress, a playful grin plastered to his face.   
“Anything special you’d like” Sapnap whispered close to the blonde's ear, nibbling lightly at the lobe.

Dream thought for a moment, slightly distracted by the bed indenting as George cuddled to his side. 

“Did you want to try roleplay” Dream asked, slightly wincing at the confused looks he got “like I’m the prisoner-”

Sapnaps amber eyes held no judgment but he did seem at a loss for words. 

“And you’ve captured me”

George sat up next to the raven, a more serious look on his face “What did you say”

Silence filled the room and Dream looked around nervously, warmth rushing down to his neck “Uhm, I’m sorry we don’t have to” The blonde said, trying to sit up before being pushed down again by much weaker arms. 

“Captive people don’t make commands” George scolded darkly, tracking a finger up Dreams neck until it reached his lips “especially bad boys like you”

Dream stared blankly, green eyes wide, taken off guard by the serious look blossoming in brown orbs. It only took a second to catch up but when he did, a chuckle escaped his lips. 

Sapnap harshly grabbed the blondes chin, forcing his neck up uncomfortably “What’s so funny”

“Nothing” Dream whined, struggling under the pressure “please stop”

“Better be good for us” George growled out, scratching heavily at the back of Dreams ear, seeing him writhe in pain “listen to everything we say and do as you’re told”

“Yes, I will” Dream gasped, hands twitching at his sides “I will sir”

George had a small grin on his face, looking over the blonde's body. He was still clothed which wouldn’t do for what they had planned. They needed him more comfortable. 

“Sit up” George commanded, holding his legs down tightly “take your shirt off”

Dream did as he told, removing his shirt to reveal bite marks over his skin from a few days ago. They were starting to fade but they could retrace it. 

“Good, now lay back down”

As Dream moved to go back down, Sapnap took off his pants leaving the taller in only his underwear. His skin was littered with freckles and bites, practically begging to be touched. 

Sapnap licked his lips, trailing his hands up pale thighs “You’re gonna be our little cumdump soon, and there’s nothing you can do about it”

Dream shivered, legs shaky at the thought of being used. Just a second ago they were calling him their pretty boy and now he was just an object to them, used only for their own amusement. 

“Shaking already Dreamie?” Sapnap chuckled, lightly nibbling on the taller boys knee “we haven’t even started”

George traced his finger from the pink lips, down his body until he reached the bulge in Dreams pants. He was already beginning to get turned on, just seeing how much the blonde was having trouble keeping his composure. 

“We’re gonna use our little prisoner as much as we want” George cooed, drawing circles at the tip of the clothed cock “you’ll be so overstimulated and we won’t stop”

Dream whined in the back of his throat, hips shuddering, trying to get any means of more pressure or to get rid of it. 

“Fuck” Dream cried out, Sapnap pulling his hips down “This is torture”

Sapnap only chuckled, ripping off Dreams blue boxers, throwing them off somewhere he didn’t care about “Such a whiny bitch”

George grabbed the lube from the side desk, throwing it at Sapnap “Open him up as much as you can, don’t stop even if he cums”

Those delicate words made Dream keen, trying to pull his hips away “Sirs, please I’ll be better”

George scoffed in Dreams face “We don’t give a shit how good you’ll be, your our prisoner and we’ll do what we want”

The first finger prodding at his entrance made Dreams eyes shut tightly, toes curling as the lubed finger entered slowly, all the way entering until it reached resistance. It pulled out slowly before going even deeper than the first time. 

Dream bit his lip at the rushed pace, a second finger easily entering while he was scissored open. All he could do was feel his hole being stretched, the fingers so close to his good spot yet refusing to touch. 

“George!” Dream shouted, eyes slamming open as he felt the warmth around his cock.

Cocky brown eyes stared sideways at him, plump lips wrapped his head. One hand was held at the base of his cock having little regard to what it was doing to the blonde. Riling him up he could feel the coils stressing in his stomach.

He tried to look away, distract himself from anything that would make him cum too soon. 

“Dreamie” Sapnap purred, adding a third finger inside and stretching him more “pay attention to us”

Dream moaned lewdly, feeling the fingers brush against his prostate, a slick tongue teasing the sides of his dick while giving him the dirtiest of stares. Even amber eyes were looking at him in need. 

“Please Sirs slow down” Dream begged, gripping at the sheets as the orgasm built up faster than he could handle “I can’t make it, it feels too good”

Sapnap seemed to be willing to offer some sympathy until George popped off his cock with a smug smile “Sapnap, don’t stop”

“Wasn’t planning too”

Dream groaned, rolling his head sideways as the fingers pressed deeper inside, hitting his good spots so much. He wanted more, something more rough, but he knew they weren’t gonna start anything until he came. 

Still, as his orgasm began to come closer he tried to beg once more “Please, Sirs I’m gonna”

George only giggled a bit, sounding so cheerful at his desperate tone. The fingers relentlessly slammed into him while the brunette took Dreams dick down to it’s base, deep throating him and staying there, letting his cock stay warm. 

“Cumming!” Dream choked out, his orgasm being swallowed by the older boy while the fingers rode him through his orgasm. It felt like he was seeing stars, only able to feel the warmth that burnt around him. 

“W-wait” Dream whimpered, the fingers not stopping while George only looked at him curiously “no don’t wait, _stop_ ”

Sapnap chuckled, removing his fingers and George gently releasing his cock, both looking satisfied at their dried out boyfriend. He seemed so content, such a hard orgasm he powered through, and still so very sensitive. 

As Dream caught his breath, feeling a bit drowsy now that he had a moment to relax, he saw George, pantless, sit above him just above his spent dick. 

“Listen, _prisoner_ ” George drawled, sitting on his sensitive cock, noticing the painful shudder behind green eyes “Sapnaps gonna fuck your sensitive hole until he is satisfied, so don’t be a little bitch and cry or we’ll both go until we’re satisfied”

Dream nodded shakily, wincing as he felt the cock near his entrance. His dick was still being squished under George's ass and his prostate was still sore from his fingers. Still, he remained unmoving as Sapnap entered. 

“Fuck, how are you still so tight” Sapnap moaned, resting his chin on Georges shoulder “It’s like your sucking me in”

George turned his head, kissing Sapnap lightly on the cheek “Does the slut feel good?”

Dream shivered as a powerful thrust hit his prostate painfully “Noo, it hurts Georgie”

The brunette turned back to his suffering boyfriend and laughed “I was talking to Sappy, but if you want to complain so much”

Before Dream's fried brain could process much of anything, George started lining up his entrance so he was right on top of his cock. He gave Dream a knowing look before gently rubbing on the worn out tip. 

“C’mon Dreamie, get hard for me” George fake begged, a evil smile on his face “please? I want your cock inside me, baby”

Dream moaned, blood rushing back to his cock as George teased his tip more at his entrance. Sapnap was being more gentle as he watched the process, being sure to only lightly thrust while the blonde recovered a bit. 

“Good boy” George cheered licking his lips, rubbing some lube on the now hardening dick “gonna ride you so much”

It felt so overwhelming for the blonde, the lube doing little to cool him down as George's warm ass surrounded him, bounding down until he was filled up fully. 

“How's it feel, Prisoner” Sapnap huffed, thrusting in harshly to watch the blonde arch his back “getting fucked from behind while George bounces on your cock?”

To prove his point, George bounced once, shivering at the feeling on his prostate. He wanted to grin so much, happy to use his little cockslut as much as he wanted. It was as if he was becoming high from the pleasure. 

“Too much” Dream sobbed. Everything felt overwhelming to the point he couldn’t fully enjoy it. It was hurting so much but he just had to take it, watch his boyfriends get off on his suffering. They had no mercy as their paces were brutal. 

“How’s overstimulation taste, Dreamie” George teased, his own cock becoming more hard as he saw the tears budding in green eyes “such a cocksleeve, only used by us two”

Sapnap thrusted his hips in further, feeling his own orgasm building up. He was getting too close but the warmth around his cock was addicting. Even if he slowed down to recover, there was no way he was gonna be able to stop himself. 

“George” Sapnap whined, kissing the older boys nape gently “gonna cum in Dream”

The brunette stilled for a moment, taking his eyes off the blonde who was practically sobbing. It would be cruel to force a second orgasm on the already close blonde, but it would be even crueler to not even offer one. Instead, he focused on amber eyes that pleaded to be released. 

“Gonna cum for me” George muttered, looking down on the raven “how about I give you something better?”

Sapnap looked confused before George kissed him deeply. Their tongues wrestled around, trying to steal each other's lips to bite against, nipping at whatever flesh they could. The warmth of ravens breathe on him as the brunette finally pulled away. 

“Fuck me on top of Dream” George chuckled, feeling the hips under him struggling, making the blondes cock press further onto his prostate “Imagine how fucking wrecked he’d be”

Sapnap shared a evil look with his boyfriend, kissing him one more time before shoving him gently “Fine, get your ass up then”

George complied, removing himself from Dream and feeling Sapnap at his own entrance. It was warm when it entered and made him shiver in need. It was so hard compared to Dreams barely surviving cock, wrecking his insides. 

“Fuck, you feel so good George” Sapnap sighed happily, prinks of pleasure spiking his cock “gonna cum inside you”

“Breed me, Sappy” George moaned, smirking at the weeping blonde under him “give me everything that was supposed to be Dreams”

Dream could only watch as they both orgasmed on top of him, leaving him so sore but so wanting for release. He couldn’t cum anymore, he was too wrecked, but he needed more of it. It was a sexual roller coaster. 

“Feels so good” Sapnap grinned, slapping Georges ass firmly, causing the brunette to glare back. 

“Watch it Sap” George warned, turning back to the teary eyed blonde “Awe, did you want sappy to cum inside you that badly?”

Dream nodded, biting his lip “I want to cum, really want to cum”

George smiled, kissing his nose lightly “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you when I’m ready”

Dream could only wriggle in annoyance, trying to get any stimulation to where he needed “I want to cum now!”

He could feel himself bratting up but he couldn’t stop. It was like the overstimulation struck a chord in him, causing all rational to leave his brain. 

Sapnap leaned down to Dream, smiling at the struggling eyes “We will fuck you all night until your more wrecked than this, fucking filled with cum, so stop complaining little prisoner”

Dream whimpered, feeling the loving pets in his hair and the dirties filthy in his ears. It all crashed in on him and god, it felt so fucking good. 

“Yes, Sirs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't get the idea of Dream being a prisoner and used by George and Sapnap out of my head :(   
> Sorry if it seems rushed, I did this in one night oops


	20. Day 20: Bratting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Bratting, Dominating, spitroasting,   
> TW: If you don't like rough sex don't read, there isn't much fluff in this one so if you like that you might wanna check out a different chapter :)  
> Also! I'm not 100% experienced in BDSM, there may be bedroom things that might be wrong or you don't agree with. If you want to give me friendly advice I would appreciate it <3

George moaned at the warm heat surrounding him, Sapnap clenching down hard on his cock, trying to get the younger man to adjust. When brown eyes looked down, all that greeted him was a mirthful smile, smug and bratting about how he was better. 

“Georgie” Sapnap huffed, raven curls resting on the pillow under him “you’re so slow”

“Shut up Sapnap” George growled, trying to keep his hips steady “you’re too tight I can’t do anything”

Sapnap only rolled his eyes playfully “Yeah huh, you’re just weak”

Amber's eyes looked up at his brunette boyfriend, amusement flickering in his eyes. After winning chess a few hours ago he felt like the king of the world, able to boss around the older man as much as he wanted. 

George talked a lot of shit earlier as well, cocky enough to think he would win. His face was priceless when he lost, cheeks red in embarrassment. He wanted to bite at it and not let go. 

At every moment he could, Sapnap would bring up the events of the game. Sometimes to just rub it in Georges face and other times to say he was better. It went on for hours, even to the late hours of night when they were trying to have sex. 

Dream rested his chin on George's shoulder, filling his cock inside George. Brown curls did little to cover the red in his ears, gently moaning at the warmth. 

“Sapnap” George groaned, gentle rutting his hips inside “stop bratting or you’re not gonna like it”

Sapnap ignored the warning, cocky smile on his face without a care in the world. 

“Not my fault your dick game and chess game are both shit” The raven chuckled, words flying out before he could control them. 

George had been a good sport about losing for the past few hours. Has been able to control himself when Sapnap got off his rails because he figured that it would eventually calm down, but it hasn’t. It was like the raven became mad with power, doing everything he could to try and hurt his ego. 

And as much as George enjoyed filling up the raven while having Dream behind him, wrecking his insides,

He had _enough_. 

Dream had noticed how George went still, wrapping a concerning arm around the shorter man's waist. His lips gently nibbled at his lobe, offering some sort of support. When he got no response he turned to the younger. 

“Sapnap” Dream said sternly, noticing in displeasure how receptive amber eyes were. It was like he wanted to be punished, willing to test any limits to get there. 

“Yes Dreamie” Sapnap purred, stretching his arms across soft pillows “what’s the matter? Did I do something?”

Dream stilled for a moment. It wasn’t like bratting wasn’t allowed, Sapnap did it all the time to get what he wanted. Rather, it was normal for all of it to happen. What wasn’t normal was how George was letting it get to him. 

The brunette man was quiet, still sheathed inside but looking ready to stop their session at any moment. His eyes were blazed down where only Sapnap saw, filled with utter rage. 

Sapnap was ready for the older man to snap. He wanted George on top of him, brutally thrusting inside to relief all his frustrations. Maybe he would get some long lasting bruises or hickeys, curtsy to the shorter man's oral fixation. 

“What's the matter, Georgie” Sapnap bratted further “Gonna cry?

George wrapped his hands around tanned thighs, pulling out completely, only a whining noise acknowledging his absence. Dream pulled out as well, giving the older man space. As the heat surrounding the trio was gone, Sapnap began to feel his head clear more. 

“George?” Both asked in unison, not really used to seeing the brunette peeved off. 

“Sap, you did so well today” George said calmly, sitting back on Dreams chest “so since you wanna act all tough and be independent”

Sapnap could only watch as George sat there, a cruel angry smile on his face “you be in charge”

Dream smirked, nesting his forehead into the older man's shoulder once before stepping off, letting George play the game he wanted to. 

Said man tilted his head innocently “ _C’mon_ , show me how much of a Dom you are”

The challenge was there, easy for the taking. George stated what he expected and all Sapnap had to do was play into his hand. 

“Fine” Sapnap muttered, earlier confidence gone “I will”

George complied, sitting there casually as Sapnap pushed him against the bed. Amber eyes stared down at him nervously while he only blinked slowly, waiting for any kind of touch. 

The silence was loud, Sapnap gulping and trying to get a good placement of his hands. He didn’t know where to put himself in a controlling presence. The brown orbs that stared up at him were impatience as well. 

“Come on now Sapnap” George said lightly, noticing the tanned cheeks grow darker, reaching up to pet at raven curls “you’re not doing anything”

“Shut up!” Sapnap snapped, putting both his hands on each side of Georges neck “I’m gonna dominate you”

George huffed a laugh “Okay, _try_ ”

More embarrassment creeped up Sapnaps cheeks, unsure of what more to do. He gave a testing hand to cope at Georges dick but the other only moaned lewly, a teasing smile on his face. It was clear he had no control.

Sapnap went still, more heat swirling on his face. He couldn’t do this, he didn’t know how to dominate George this way. Plus, George's cocky eyes had that knowing look, that he wasn’t fit to be in charge. 

“Having trouble” Dream offered, loving how the raven turned to him nervously. 

“Dream” Sapnap whined pathetically, trying to gain some sort of sympathy from the blonde “I don’t know what to do”

Dream chuckled, giving a slight pet to the black curls “maybe if you beg Georgie, he’ll dom you again?”

When Sapnap turned back to George, brown eyes were filled with amusement, one eyebrow cocked up in expectancy. 

“George” Sapnap keened, realizing his mistake bitterly “I want.... you to Dom me.. please”  
George purred happily at that, finally gaining back his control in the room “Why should I? With all this bratting, I don’t think you deserve it”

“Please” Sapnap begged, pressing his hips against Georges hard on “I’ll be really good now, I promise”  
Off to the side, Dream couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Seeing his boyfriends playing around so much was cute and all, but he was hard and wanted some sort of relief before midnight. 

“How about you forgive him” Dream offered, catching a look with the brunette “I’m sure it’ll feel better that way”

George took notice of the impatience in green eyes, submitting to the reality he couldn’t keep teasing Sapnap all night. No matter how much of a brat he actually was. 

With a final huff, George sat up quickly taking the raven off guard “Cockslut can’t go two minutes without being needy”

Dream smirked, curling behind George again to insert himself, moaning right into the brunette's ear. He had been hard for so long, he needed something to warm him up. Their bratty play was too cute for him. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard George” Dream moaned loudly, glancing at their younger boyfriend “touch all you’re good spots, make you wish for more”

Sapnap whimpered pathetically from the side, watching on as George lifted his hips, giving Dream just enough leverage to insert himself. 

“Fuck me, Dream” George cooed, wincing as he was filled completely, the blonde wasting no time to start thrusting. 

“You’re so hot George” Dream chuckled, grabbing at the brunettes arm and pushing him into the sheets “so good for me”

Georges groaned, unsure of why Dream was taking such control all of a sudden “W-wait, Dream-”

Dream didn’t wait, stuttering his hips forward to see the brunettes back arch. He could see how the shorter man shivered under each of his touches, bringing his hand around the front to slowly start jacking George off. 

As they both played with each other, Dream took a glance at Sapnap. The poor raven sat there, staring in jealousy at the sight. It was clear he wanted in on the fun. 

“Stay down” Dream ordered, wrapping his hands around brunette curls and shoving his face further in the mattress “I wanna teach Sappy something”

Sapnap looked up, eyes sparkling at his name being mentioned. 

“Come here Sappy” Dream purred, noticing how Sapnap crawled to him, standing right in front of George obediently. After having such a scolding, it was clear he was going to be listening well. A perfect time for him to deserve a _treat_. 

Dream grabbed Sapnap by his chin, pulling him into a deep kiss. His tongue pushed down the shorter man's throat, letting him know who had charged where they were. Sweet moans escaped the younger's lips, struggling cutely as his amber eyes closed. 

When he finally pulled away, Sapnap was gasping for air, just a bit of tears lining his eyes. 

“Dreamie” Sapnap whimpered, his cock throbbing hard again at the rough behavior “please”

It was adorable to see Sap sitting there, all pathetically while George laid right in front of him, getting thrusted right into his good spots. The older man's mouth was drooling slightly, receiving too much stimulation too soon. 

“I’m gonna teach you how to Dom” Dream explained carefully, taking his hand to pull George's face up just so it was in front of Sapnaps leaking cock “and show you why you’re so unfit”

Sapnap gulped, seeing George's teary brown eyes hazed from pleasure, so different than the cocky attitude he had before. 

“George, open your mouth”

George listened opening his mouth begrudgingly. His tongue lolled out, breath warm enough to reach Sapnaps dick, making him shiver in need. 

“Dream” Sapnap begged. 

“Go on, enter him” Dream allowed, keeping George's face still with a harsh hand in his hair “I promise he won’t bite”

Sapnap nodded, licking his lips as he lined up with Georges mouth. He could see the brown eyes practically glaring at him but letting him continue. There was no way the older man still wasn’t mad with his bratting, but it turned him on so much, he couldn’t stop himself. 

As Sapnap thrusted his dick inside the warm mouth, he wanted to explode right then and there. The wet heat surrounding him felt so good, a normally teasing tongue flat on the cock of his base, struggling to adjust his length. 

“Doesn’t he look pretty?” Dream asked, smirking at Sapnaps amazed face. 

“Yes” Sapnap gasped, thrusting in further to see eyes swell up more “he looks so beautiful”

George gagged slightly around the length, trembling as Dream thrusted in again, right on his prostate and leaving it there meanly. 

“Come on now, sappy” Dream purred, rubbing a comforting hand on Georges back “thrust into him as much as you want to”

George wiggled from behind, clearly not wanting to give his pride up. He looked so annoyed and weak, struggling between receiving pleasure or keeping his confidence. 

Sapnap grabbed brunette curls tightly, thrusting out before bottoming back inside, seeing how George lurched back onto Dreams cock. He whined loudly, muffled only by the cock down his throat. 

“George, you’re mouth is so good” Sapnap groaned, thrusting in again to see more wetness around brown eyes “fuck, you’re crying from this?”

Dream chuckled, resuming his own pace with shallow thrusts “isn’t it so nice to see him pounded from both ends?”

“Yeah” Sapnap grunted, pulling Georges head further down his cock “he looks so pretty with tears in his eyes”

“I agree” Dream drawled, sending a harsher thrust against Georges ass, loving the muffled scream he got in return “Isn’t he a good cock sleeve?”

Sapnap kept thrusting down Georges throat, feeling high from the pleasure of it all. It felt so good but something was missing. He had the power and control, watching George writhed under him, but he couldn’t help but long to be in his boyfriend's place. 

Having Dream thrust into him meanly, on the brink of pleasure. Not giving him any time to thrust while he was forced down Georges throat. Seeing brown eyes looking down at him meanly instead of the other way around. He wanted it so badly. 

“What’s the matter, Sappy?” Dream smirked, thrusting in harshly again “why does my good boy have such a sad look?”

Sapnap shook his head, groaning at the pleasure around his cock. It felt good but he knew it would feel so much better if he was on bottom. He wanted to cum from something inside him. 

“Dreamie” Sapnap whined, stopping his hips “I can’t do this, Dream”

George looked up, eyes softer than the glares he was originally giving. Seeing his youngest boyfriend so unsatisfied at getting his cock sucked. Got all the pleasure he could ask for yet it still wasn’t enough. 

“Is that so?” Dream said casually, pulling out of George slowly, grunts hushed “can’t handle your cock sucked, sappy?”

Sapnap continued his fit, groaning at the brunette still sucking him meanly “I don’t wanna be a Dom, please, I want to be where Georgie is”

“I see..” Dream drawled, pulling George off Sapnaps cock, his mouth releasing with a loud pop “Hear that George, Sapnap wants to trade places. What do you say?”

George whipped away traces of drool and precum before smirking “I don’t mind”

“Okay then” Dream hummed, petting away loose curls “Sappy, get on your hands and knees”

Sapnap stilled for a moment, overwhelmed by the hungry stares he was getting. They looked down at each of his exposed parts, leaking members and the sweat trailing down his sides. His body willing to be consumed. 

“Will you be gentle?” Sapnap asked, getting into position embarrassingly in front of his boyfriends. 

George was the first to step in front of him, aching hard cock that hadn’t been touching since the start of their games. It was clear he was ready to bust just by the amount of pre-cum leaking on his cock. Sapnap wanted to lick it all up. 

“Of course not, Sappy” George beamed, gently wrapping his fingers in raven curls while Dream positioned himself from behind. 

Sapnap watched as George positioned his cock in front of him with his other hand, resting it on the front of his lips “Now.. open up brat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter :3  
> I'm gonna go cry now because I have my first College class tomorrow and I haven't even cleaned my room oops


	21. Day 21: Mind Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Mind fucked, handless orgasm, dry humping, degradation, etc.
> 
> TW: Concepts of ignoring, rough play

Stream just ended for George and he was angry. 

It was supposed to be a chill stream, talking with his chat when Karl and Sapnap joined. They got all feral and Sapnap ended up killing him about five times. All his stuff despawned, hours of work, gone in a blink of an eye. 

Along with Sapnaps smug personality, acting as if it was _George's_ fault because he chose to ignore Spapnap, the younger boy practically humiliated him on stream. 

Words they would usually keep safe in the bedroom were spoken on stream making the chat go wild with Sapnotfound and other kinky phrasing. He could barely even read the chat. 

“What the hell Sapnap” George spat, looking down at his boyfriend who was just casually watching anime on their bed. He looked so calm too, as if nothing had happened. 

“What’s the matter?” Sapnap smirked, noticing the heat rising to George's face. 

George was furious, sick and tired of always getting killed and humiliated on stream “Dream-”

“Don’t even start” Dream sighed, head in some book that peaked his interest a few days ago “I don’t wanna get involved”

A loud groan escaped Georges lips as he crossed his arms “Stop killing me on my stream!”

“Why should I?” Sapnap chuckled, finally driving his attention away from the TV “It’s funny”

“It’s not” George insisted “it’s annoying”

“You’re annoying”

“I am not!”

Another loud groan filled the room, this time coming from Dream “You guys keep bickering over the stupidest things, both of you need to stop it! Be quiet or argue somewhere else”

George huffed, trying to calm down his brain that was screaming at him to continue the argument. He knew it wouldn’t end well if they actually got angry, and he also didn’t feel like staying mad either. 

Rather, he would like to do something better with his pent up aggression. 

Something to do so that he could get a little fun out of it. 

George walked out of their shared room, going into his private one to develop his plan. He took off all of his clothes he wore on stream, including his boxers. In return he slipped on one of Dreams white oversized t-shirts he stole a while back that fell right above his knees, and a lacey pair of black boxers that were almost see through. 

It was a comfortable fit and made him feel good, sexy if he really wanted to be honest. The t-shirt wasn’t anything new, he pulled that game on them a long time ago. It was the new boxers, clinging so nicely to his hips, that would really throw them off.

With a knowing smile, the brunette slipped back to their shared room.

“Sapnap,” George said softly, “Dream”. 

Sapnap didn’t look at him, just watching the TV at the show being played. His eyes were burned onto the screen not even bothering to fall into the brunettes antics. Even Dream was ignoring the situation, too engrossed in reading. It was kind of rude, but he was willing to let it slide.

“Guys” He tried once more, not even surprised he was yet again ignored. “Fine, stay silent”

Well, it was their choice if they wanted to engage or not. But he wasn’t going down without some sort of a challenge. So he did what he could by standing in front of the TV. 

“Georgie” Sapnap whined, clearly peeved off and unaffected by the half naked brunette “this is a good episode..”

George only rolled his eyes, taking a careful finger to lift up the t-shirt just barely grazing his hip. It took only a small slip of black fabric to be noticed before amber eyes were glued to his skin. 

_Now he’s listening._

“Whatcha got there George,” Sapnap asked, sitting up a bit to get a better look. 

A teasing grin reached George's face as he pulled the t-shirt back down “want to see more?”

“Yes please” Sapnaps mouth was practically watering, eyes gazing down his body taking in each area of skin “show me more”

It was almost too easy to have Sapnap wrapped around his pretty little finger. So eager to get more of a taste of George's skin, and George was happy to oblige. 

Taking both hands, George pulled the t-shirt right above his hips exposing everything. The black lace contrasting on his pale skin and the obvious hard on he was already getting. All exposed, so easy to grab onto if any of his boyfriends chose to. 

“Fuck” Sapnap breathed, eyes watching him closely “this is new”

A small chuckle escaped George as he trailed one hand down to cover himself slightly “was saving it for a rainy day” 

“Dreamie, look at him” Sapnap drawled, finally getting overwhelmed by it all “oh my god, come here George”

George smirked and turned his head, refusing to listen. He wanted to be a little bratty as revenge, make sure they are _really_ up for his games and not just turned on. 

“Don’t make me say it twice Gogy”

George hummed for a moment, debating if that is what he really wanted. After a moment of hesitating he decided yes, he really wanted this. 

Jumping onto the bed, George crawled up to Sapnap pecking him lightly on the nose. He made himself comfortable by straddling one of the ravens thighs while keeping his arms loose around the younger boy's neck. 

Sapnap was fast with his hands, ripping the t-shirt upward to get a better look at his underwear “Hold this for me Georgie”

George looked at the piece of white fabric in front of his mouth, biting it gently to keep the clothing up and out of Sapnaps way. His whole front was open to chilly air, making his nipples freeze at the coolness. 

“You’re so beautiful” Sapnap mumbled, one hand tight on his hip while the other grouped behind him “this makes your ass feel so full”

A small whimper of need was muffled by the cloth, George grinding down on the leg he straddled, going dopey at how good it felt. Having Sapnaps eyes all to himself, his fingers digging into his ass and hip. The sensation was electrifying. 

“aampap”George groaned when a hand reached down in front of his underwear, lightly playing with the head. 

“God, Dream get your head out of the fucking book” Sapnap growled, biting just underneath Georges nipples to feel him squirm “George you’re such a bitch in heat, rubbing yourself on my thigh like that”

Dream finally decided to put the book down, participating in the game they were playing. His green eyes slightly widening at the sight greeting him. 

“What the hell is this, George” Dream chuckled nervously, carefully placing a hand in brown curls “you’re not normally this desperate”

George whined, rutting his hips more against Sapnap. He wanted to hear more, for them to tell him how useless and horny he was. Make him feel so used he would cum from just their sound alone. 

All he wanted was their attention.

“God George, such a slutty mess” Sapnap grinned, grabbing tightly at Georges waist to pull him down harder on his thigh “I want you to fucking cum on me”

George gasped, forgetting the piece of cloth as he moaned loudly “Fuck I wanna cum on you”

Sapnap grounded up his hips making George see stars. The pressure felt amazing at his base, he wanted to keep rubbing himself on him until he orgasmed so hard. 

A firm hand from Dream settled itself on George’s thigh, stilling him “Come on now George, don’t cum so soon”

“Dream?” George huffed, foggy eyes clearing just enough to see the teasing look in green eyes “Why?”

Eventually the hand slipped off, allowing George to continue rolling his hips. 

“What if I took away your orgasm” Dream whispered, taking away both of his hands to wrap themselves around Sapnaps waist patiently “have you stranded on Sappys thigh”

A low moan came from Georges plump lips, hitching his voice as the thigh grinded up on him “So mean”

Dream chuckled at the whimpers from Georges mouth, looking up to Sapnap “Are you gonna make him cry?”

George shut his eyes tightly as the thigh pressed against him again, too much too soon as it made his stomach do flips.

“Perhaps”

Make him cry? What could they possibly do to make him cry…

“Maybe make him strapped to my thigh for hours with a cock ring” Sapnap laughed, taking his hand off Georges cock to press both hands hard against his ass “strung up to an orgasm he can’t even reach”

All George could see was darkness as two hands gripped his butt, fingers digging into raw flesh. It felt warm and nice, a bit of sharp pain adding the pleasure of it all. Imaging if Dream grabbed the cock ring from their draw, he wouldn’t even know. 

“How would you like that Georgie” Dream asked lewdly “you’d be so hard but I bet you’d like that”

Another throat rumbling whine stuck to Georges throat as the hands wrapped around his ass trailed upward to keep a steady hold to hip, making him stay still. 

“Tell me I’m wrong”

“Feels good, _continue_ ” George begged, hearing just how whinny his own voice sounded “I want you now”

“Be patient” Sapnap warned “Or you won’t get anything”

“Sap please!” The brunette hissed, just high off the noises in his ear “I’m gonna go insane”

Dream was snuggling closer to the raven, eyes blown wide at seeing George leaking so hard for them. It was clear whatever thoughts were flooding in the brunette's head was driving him over the edge. 

“Imagine I’m thrusting my thigh into you” Sapnap purred, noticing how George practically lurched forward in a gasp “rutting against your sopping wet cock, so easy and ready for me”

Even though George knew Sapnap wasn’t moving his hips, it still felt like his body was in motion, rubbing against his leg. He could feel the friction, or at least remember what it felt like, the warmth clenching tightly on his cock. 

“Yes, more” George choked out, eyes tightly closed as he his head rolled back “tell me more”

“Dream would have his hand wrapped around you, pumping your needy cock”

“Yes, Dream” He could feel it, long warm fingers against him dick, gripping him so sweetly “thank you, thank you”

“Or I’d be fingering you tightly on your prostate” Sapnap grinned through his teeth “feel so good from both ends”

“Feels so good” George sobbed, feelings his prostate throb with ghostly fingers hitting them “oh god”

He was so close. So on edge. All the stimulation they were giving him was driving him wild, from Dream around his cock to Sapnap fingering him. It was too much and too soon, he couldn’t help but reach a high. His mind was plastered with dirty thoughts. 

Dreams hand felt so amazing around him, held at the tip just how liked it. Swirling tight and hot, making him drool. 

“I’m gonna cum” George whimpered, letting the hands around him stroke him closer to his orgasm “I’m gonna-”

“And if I just stopped?”

“Sappy” George moaned embarrassingly, redness flushing his cheeks “please, I need to cum”

His cock was leaking hard, so close. He needed it all so badly. 

“Did i fucking stutter?” Sapnap growled in his ear, so close it was almost like he was biting it “I said stop, stupid bitch”

A loud sob escaped George as he felt frustrated tears like his eyes. He was right there on the line of coming all over and having his orgasm ruined right in front of him. If he didn’t have something, anything, to send him over the edge then he would go brain dead. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” George cried pathetically, feeling the hands gone from his body “I’ll behave, I swear”

“I don’t know if bad boys need to cum?” Dream cooed, making George shake his head angrily. 

“I’m a good boy please” George keened, his legs shaking from trying to hold the orgasm in “oh god”

“I’m gonna wrap my hand around your wet cock” Sapnap purred, making George feel a full body shiver “you gonna cum from that little slut?”

“For you” George wept

Sapnap laughed a bit “Show me, pretty boy”

George wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. The build up of pressure as he swore he felt a hand wrap around his cock once more. A warmth gripping his whole area, pumping him just the way he liked it. 

“I’m gonna cum” George wailed, feeling as he fell over the edge of the hands touching his deprived body “I feel it!”

The orgasm that rocked him hard, sending full twitches across his skin. It was the most intense thing he ever felt, skin becoming hot and needy, brain fried as he creamed his pants. The warm filling in his new boxers burning him. 

His head swam in need as he finally opened his eyes to look at their white ceiling. It was so bright, the light practically burning his pupils and making him waver. Everything was dizzy and he thought he’d fall over. 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him from falling off the bed “I got you Georgie”

George looked down and saw his two boyfriends looking at him. Their entire attention was on him, concern laced in their features. 

“You good?”

His muscles were weak and he couldn’t even open his mouth to reply. He felt so worn out and exhausted, unsure if the hands around him were real or not. It was like the hands were still wrapped around his cock, even though he could easily see nothing was there. 

“mhm” George whimpered, making weak grabby hands to his lovers “want you to cuddle me”

Sapnap smiled, holding George to his chest and cradling his head close “You did great, pretty boy”

“You’re so good for us” Dream cooed to George, kissing his temple “so well behaved”

While George came down from his high, he couldn’t help but appreciate the warm bodies around him. The fingers in his hair softly scratching his scalp and soft kisses trailing down his neck. It was so nice to appreciate and realize when his brain could finally comprehend it all. 

“Feels good” George mumbled, snuggling further into his boyfriend's chest “I need this”

The silence was nice as the three cuddled together, just enjoying each other's breathing. 

“I can’t believe you managed to cum without being touched” Dream mumbled softly, petting brown curls out of the older boys face “a new fun fact”

George just stared at Dream, bewilderment in his eyes “you weren’t touching me Dream?”

“No?”

“Did you think you were?” Sapnap asked, surprise in his eyes, “Georgie?”

A warm blush stuck to pale cheeks as George snuggled further in Sapnaps chest “I did not just get mind fucked..”  
Dream chuckled, squeezing himself next to the two “It’s okay George, It was cute”

“Shut up Dream”

“Did it feel good?”

George stopped for a moment, looking up from the chest he was snuggled against to stick his tongue at Dream “Yes, now shut up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one, I got inspired by George's stream today lmao


	22. Day 22: Swallowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Cum swallowing, blowjobs, face fucking, fellatio, cock warming
> 
> TW: None

It was late Friday night, the majority of the house empty. All the recordings were done and edited for the month, all they had to do was upload. Stress of previous days were gone and they could all finally have a night to relax together. 

And there was no better way to relax than having Dream as their cumdump. 

As all the lights in the house were shut off for the night, Dream quietly nudged against Georges sweatshirt. His mouth was firmly closed, looking at him with desperate green eyes. 

“Yes Dream?” George asked as hands gripped around his waist, blonde hair snuggling into his shoulders “Is something wrong?”

George felt something stiff press against his hip, immediately realizing what got Dream so shy all of a sudden. 

“Oh Dreamie” George chuckled, leaning into the cock pressed against him just to watch the blonde squirm “you know I’m not giving you what you want like that”

A small whine came from Dream as he held the brunette tighter “ _George_ ”

“You’ll have to beg Sapnap” George sighed, trying to hold the smug smirk “you know I can’t spoil you without both of us being here”

More pouting came from Dream as he remained put, just uselessly rubbing his cock against his jean pants. Even though he knew it would only rile him up more, with no guarantee of release, he persisted. 

“I already asked Sapnap, he said he wanted to later” Dream groaned, breathing more heavily at the still teasing hip pressing harder against him. 

George rolled his eyes, finally pulling his hip away to hear a needy whimper “Then wait”

“No” Dream cried, keeping his face buried in Georges chest “I can’t, I’ve waited all week”

It had been a week since any of them had sex together. Sure they had their quick moments where Dream would offer to suck one of them off under their desks, or a fast handjob in the morning, but besides that it wasn’t anything built up and powerful.

Dream was suffering the worst from it all, since he was usually used to intense games. So under his wishes, they made sure he didn’t cum all week until he was able to do it the way _he_ wanted it. 

George had to admit, he loved how the blonde knew what he liked. 

“Aw my poor good boy” George cooed, reaching up to offer a kiss to Dreams cheek “but no means no”

Another wrecked groan escaped Dreams lips as he finally let the conversation go, despite wanting to beg more. The tightness in his pants was unbearable and starting to throb uncomfortably. All he could do now was wait. 

“I’m sorry pretty boy” George chuckled, wrapping fingers lightly in blonde curls “you’re so good waiting for us, I know it must hurt” 

It did hurt for Dream. Waiting was the worst punishment in the world, one being his biggest turn on and second, having to suffer through it as well. Not to mention how awful it felt against tight pants. 

“So hard already for us, you’re probably wet right now, aren't you?”

“George, _please_ ” Dream whimpered, clenching his teeth “I can’t get any harder than this”

A soft chuckle came from George as he rubbed comforting circles in the taller boys back. He was being so patient and good, it would be a shame to not give him some sort of reward. 

“Well, if you want to warm my cock for a bit” George drawled, the smug smile finally reaching his lips “I might allow it”

Dream pulled away from George's shoulders, eyes glittering in newfound hope. 

“Really?” His voice sounded so excited, so willingly. It was very cute. 

“Yes, while we wait until Sapnap is ready” George purred, scratching Dreams scalp gently “you can go as long as you’d like my good boy”

Dream smiled, hugging George close to his chest practically squishing him “Thank you so much”

George only grinned to himself, finally pushing Dream away so they could go to the bedroom and get comfortable. Sitting on the bed while doing it would be much better than the hallway… 

As George got comfortable sitting on the side of the bed, Dream made his way between the shorter man’s thighs quickly. His freckles were blended with a light blush warm to the touch, as George wrapped carefully fingers in blonde curls. 

“Remember, tap my thigh if you want to stop” George reminded, even if they had done this a hundred times before “I want to make sure your comfortable”

Dream nodded in understand “Of course, I just want to have you in my mouth”

George chuckled and relaxed as he let Dream do what he wanted. Soft pink lips were licked and Dream opened his mouth giving a testing lick to the clothed tip, glancing up languidly at brown eyes. 

Wasting no time, Dream unbuckled Georges belt and released his cock from restraining underwear. It wasn’t very hard, just barely being a stiffy. Yet it looked so vulnerable and he wanted to keep it safe in his mouth. 

So he did.

Sticking his tongue out and swallowing the cock down his throat, Dream pressed himself as far as he could before stilling. Adjusting to the length wouldn’t be difficult as George wasn’t fully hard, but he knew from experience that the brunette grew. 

“You’re doing so good pretty boy” George cooed, gently rubbing freckled cheeks “your mouth is so warm around me”

Dream moaned in approval, bobbing down further to feel the cock pulse in his mouth. He could feel it growing as he bobbed his head again. Still, he kept reminding himself he was supposed to be warming, not actually giving head. 

One more careful push to the base was all it took, finally having his throat fully sheathed around George, nose barely touching dark hairs. 

“That’s a good boy” 

Dream eyes felt heavy as the initial tears lined his vision. It made him sleepy almost, wanting to fall asleep where he sat. He stared up obediently instead. 

George hummed, petting blonde hairs out of Dream's face “Does it feel good for you?”

Despite not being able to answer, Dream blinked slowly in understanding. 

It felt amazing to be used, to be Georges cockslut. But he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t miss a special raven involving himself in their activities. Still, he’d wait for his boyfriend. 

George took out his phone and began to scroll through some app. Dream couldn’t see what he was doing, not like he cared much, but it did distract him slightly. Thumbs that could be wrapped in his hair or around his cheek were somewhere else...

He couldn’t let that happen. 

Dream moaned softly around the cock down his throat, sending vibrations that made the older boy shiver. 

“Dreamie, what’s the matter” George mumbled, turning off his phone to turn his attention back to the blonde “why is my good boy upset?”

A frustrated whine came from the blonde as he pressed uselessly down, eye brows knitting in annoyance. He gave a quick look to the phone on the bed to let his point be known. 

“Oh” George chuckled, picking up the device “I was texting Sappy”

Dreams eyes softened at the ravens nickname. 

“Asked when he’ll be done with whatever he’s doing”

A hopeful look filled Dreams eyes, swallowing around the length and adjusting how heavy it all felt. His hips were practically shaking at the promise of their other boyfriend joining them. 

“It should be very soon”

Dream purred, sinking his eyes closed as he relaxed there. He was willing to wait a bit longer if it meant he didn’t have to do it long. 

“Such a patient goodboy” George smirked, taking a quick photo of Dream calmly holding him “would you like me to send the photo to sappy?”

Dream nodded the best he could, not even bothering to open his eyes. He was being so submissive and obedient, such a good patient boy. George knew the blonde deserved some more spoiling when Sapnap returned. 

“Okay, I sent it”

The two sat there for a few minutes longer, George enjoying the heat around him while Dream gave up attempted suckling and instead rested there with his tired eyes shut. It was silent and peaceful, but bonding as well. 

George lost his hardon a while ago and laid flaccid in Dreams mouth. 

Said boy was still quietly relaxing, but most likely asleep based on how he was breathing. It was adorable seeing half asleep lips twitch sometimes against him, while his head just so slightly rested on his thigh. 

The moment was long lasting until Sapnap slipped in a few moments later, snaking his arms around Georges front “Awe, is he sleeping?”

“Yeah” George chuckled, turning away from the blonde to kiss the ravens cheek “he was waiting so patiently”

“Such a good boy” Sapnap wrapped one hand in blonde curls, gently scratching the scalp “I almost don't want to wake him up”

George rolled his eyes “You know he’d want to be woken up”

Green eyes fluttered open at the conversation taken above him. Dream looked barely conscious as he stared up at his boyfriends, blinking slowly. It took a moment for his brain to start wiring again as he realized who exactly was in the room and the faces that warmly stared down at him. 

“Have a good nap?” Sapnap grinned, scratching just behind the blondes ear “you still look kinda sleepy”

Dream pouted for a moment before bobbing to the tip, popping off loudly “I’m only sleepy cause you took so long”

The bratting was easily noticed in the blondes tone, green eyes narrowing impatiently. It was clear he was done with the babying treatment and wanted something more than holding a cock for half an hour. 

“I’m sorry pretty boy” Sapnap smiled, sitting next to George comfortably to draw Dreams attention to him “I’m here now so we can do whatever you want to do”

Dream grinned at that “Anything?”

“Anything” Both replied in unison, loving the way the blonde had excitement riling through his eyes. He looked ready to pounce on both of them at any given moment. 

“Good”

Dream grabbed Sapnaps thighs, pushing them apart as he snuggled his face in the ravens crotch. Gently rubbing his cheek up and down the jean pants, he felt the member inside get harder. 

He gave one tasting lick to the outer of the pants before letting Sapnap free, unzipping his pants.

“You really wanna be a tease today?” Sapnap chuckled, straining slightly at the cool temperature of the room. 

Sapnap was ignored as Dream took him in his mouth, cock already dribbling some precum on his tongue. It was easy to tell the raven had been desperate and waiting just as much as he had. 

Swirling around the head, Dream could feel the way he pulsed, aching against his tongue. There wasn’t any reason to rush though as he licked from the base to the head, tongue flat against the shaft. 

“Fuck Dream” Sapnap huffed, feeling his muscles tense up “you feel so good”  
Dream giggled a bit, offering a kiss to the head before moving back to George. 

George was sitting there patiently, already growing hard again at the sight. It would be a little unfair to ignore his older boyfriend, after he let him suckle on him for a while. So he decided to treat the brunette first. 

Wrapping a hand around Georges cock, Dream glanced up to him “I really love the way your cock feels when it chokes me”

George smirked, glancing to the somewhat jealous Sapnap “Do you now”

Dream opened his mouth and took George down his throat again, remembering how soft it was a few minutes ago. Now it strained against his lips and pulsed against his tongue. It barely fit, rubbing against the back of his throat.

“Shit, Dream” George moaned, grabbing onto blonde curls “your mouth is addicting, swallowing me up”

Dream hummed peacefully, bobbing his head along with the thrusts in his mouth. It all felt so warm and good, after keeping the brunette in his mouth the whole time before, it was perfect to finally see it sprung to life. 

Continuing with his _activities_ , Dream teasingly eyed Sapnap, knowing just how impatient the raven had to be feeling. Left with his hard member and having to watch him give a blowjob. He could see the younger boy twitching in his seat.

Before Dream could really get into eye fucking Sapnap, George grabbed the side of his head and thrusted him further down his cock. 

“Dream, god you feel so good”

The blonde purred up at the touch, letting his face be fucked into. It was hard to remain focused as his eyes began to water again, but he liked the tears that dripped down his face. Made him feel hot. 

“You’re being really rough with him, Georgie” Sapnap teased, kissing lightly at the corner of Georges neck “his mouth so warm and wet around you”

The raven wrapped his own hand around his hard cock and began to stroke, skilled fingers going slow to really build up a sensitivity.

“Yes” George keened, letting his hips lose control as he uncarefully fucked into the experienced blonde’s mouth “wanted to do this all day”

Dream let George continue his frenzie, obviously too turned on by the earlier events, until he noticed the pre-cum leaking more against him. He had to be getting close, wanting to release inside him. 

“Sapnap-” George groaned, Dream looking up to see the younger boys teeth snagged around a unexpecting earlobe “you’re driving me crazy”

Sapnap pace was increasing as he looked into hazey brown eyes, desperate for an orgasm. He looked so close, so ready to release all his contents in Dreams mouth before pushing the blonde off with a loud moan. 

Dream watched as George's cock bounced angrily at the lack of pressure, tip red and swollen. He looked so ready to cum, even a blow against his head would have him orgasm. Something told Dream that if he really wanted to, he could throw the brunette off the edge, but scary brown eyes told him not to. 

“Suck Sapnap” George ordered, pushing his head away. 

With a lick to his lips, Dream complied and focused his attention back on his younger boyfriend.

Amber eyes looked down at him in need, hand now away from his cock as he let Dream do what he pleased. He looked so hard and ready, it would be so much fun to keep teasing him. But he decided Sapnap didn’t even deserve teasing. 

Careful lips wrapped around the ravens leaky cock, bobbing down just to hear the low grons from the younger man. So needy and wanting, just for him. Just how he wanted. 

“Georgie was right” Sapnap sighed, tugging blonde curls to come closer “your mouth is fucking amazing”

Dream took the compliment as it was, smiling in his head. He enjoyed their approvals, loud in his ears to let him know how good he was. Having them strung on a lasting line until they couldn’t hold it anymore. 

Sapnap snapped his hips in the blondes throat, making Dream slightly choke under the pressure. He kept going though, glaring just so slightly at the ravens impatience. 

“I feel like I can do this all day” The younger man teased, loving the small whimpers from the taller man. 

As much as Sapnap wanted to pretend he wasn’t close, he genuinely was. His orgasm was piling into him with combinations of barely cumming all week and Dream being able to tease so well, he couldn’t last. 

Spanap gave a testing look to George to see the man tugging at his own cock, edging to keep a moment of orgasm but not to spill over the edge just yet. 

It was clear what kind of plan George had up his sleeve.

“You ready for your reward” Sapnap mumbled, keeping his hips still as he felt himself build up “me and Georgie are gonna give you a nice treat”

Dream looked at him, a ready look on his face. It was cute to see the blonde determined to get what he wanted, and he was willing to comply. 

“Okay, I’m gonna cum” Sapnap hissed, bucking his hips as the orgasm crashed into him. 

He spilt his entire load down Dreams throat, watching as the blonde struggled to keep everything in his mouth to swallow. Even as a few dripples escaped his lips and fell down his chin, his eyes were fogged over as he groaned with pleasure. 

“There we go” Sapnap chuckled, patting freckled cheeks “Swallow all of it”

Dream swallowed all of it, gulping it down as he licked Sapnaps cock clean. All cum droplets were gone as he licked some from the side of his mouth. 

“Good boy”

Heavy breathing was heard as George still was pulling as his own dick, so close to orgasming right then and there. His eyes were desperate as he looked to Dream 

“Dreamie, come here”

As Dream licked his lips, he snuggled back between Georges thigh and took the poor leaky cock back into his mouth. It was almost precious how loud of a while the older man released. 

“Feels so good Dreamie” George gasped, rocking his hips into the blondes throat “please let me cum inside you”

Dream bobbed his head faster, feeling how George twitched involuntarily in his mouth, pulsing harder than any of the blowjobs he’d given all week. It was easy to tell the man was cumming when his brown eyes squeezed shut and he fucking _whimpered_.

“Dream!” George shouted, cumming hard down the blondes throat, shaking at every splurt that left his body. 

Dream stared up adoringly at his boyfriend, stilling to swallow every last drop, gently sucking the tip. He continued this until George was moaning, _begging_ , for him to stop. 

Reluctantly, Dream finally let go of the aching cock and took a look at his hard work. His two boyfriends sweaty and high off their orgasm were looking at him, hunger clear in their eyes. They seemed to be sated but were looking for more. 

“Such a good cum whore for us” Sapnap huffed, resting his head on Georges shoulders “so good”

Dream smiled easily at how exhausted they seemed. He knew they could continue after they settled, but until then he would have to wait. 

“Did you enjoy your treat Dreamie” George mumbled, voice slightly cracked “did you get to cum”

A bright look crossed Dream's face as he rested his head on Sapnaps thigh, sighing peacefully. His voice wasn’t gonna work and he knew it, so he just remained quiet while resting his head.

Besides, the wet spot at the crotch of his jeans said enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex is the best sex idc   
> Hope u enjoyed this one, I tried to made it as cutesy as possible :3


	23. Day 23: Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks present: Finger kink, choking, teasing, crying etc
> 
> TW: Crying

Sapnap was on the floor of the living room, casually scrolling through twitter as Dream sat behind him on the couch, running his hands through raven locks. His fingernails kept scratching near the back of his head, each touch making him more relaxed than before. 

The Tv was on low volume, a movie playing with no attention. Most the lights were off except some in the kitchen, emitting yellow colors on one half of the room. 

It was late in the day and neither of them were too inclined to start doing anything now. George was still streaming downstairs so they decided to have some fun away from the fans and have a little one on one time. Even if that time was spent mindlessly touching each other, sat in complete silence. 

Everything was normal and peaceful until one of Dream's hands stopped, choosing to instead wrap itself around the curls and gently pull. It wasn’t rough and it didn’t hurt, but it felt like a warning out of nowhere. 

Sapnap chose to remain silent, feeling a wandering hand slip past his hair and in front of his mouth, two fingers pressing against his lips. He didn’t open his mouth, instead he felt incredibly conscious of the warm body right behind him. The feeling of the taller man’s abdomen right pressed against the back of his head, something a little too familiar poking the back of his neck in a way he wasn’t used to. A warm breath of heat just above his head. 

The other hand, still wrapped around his curls, pulled oh so gently. It was soft and polite, but he knew it was only him asking permission. If he wanted to stop, now would be the time to rip his head away and give a warning look.

But he didn’t. 

Instead, Sapnap remained still, gently parting his lips to feel a finger slink down to his mouth, pressing gently on his tongue. He tried to accommodate the feeling, wrapping his own tongue around the digits, finding it precedingly more difficult the further they were shoved down his throat. Fingers entering deeper he could barely breathe, struggling as it pressed down his tongue, taking shaky breathes in response. 

As if Dream was feeling a little more nicer, the fingers pushed out slightly, letting Sapnap take in deeper breathes that allowed him to calm down. The heat across his tongue didn’t leave though, instead the digits spread apart, on both sides of tongue, pressing down. He could feel it penetrating his gums with harsh pressure, letting out a whine with no given response. Drool began to pile in his throat, slightly choking as the torment continued. 

Just when he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, throat sore with muffled needy gasps, the pressure was released. It gave him enough time to lift his head up slight to meet blown out green eyes, incredibly concentrated on his face. The dark look on his face held no remorse, pulling the fingers back down his throat, further then when he started. 

Sapnap practically cried around the feeling, fingers spreading themselves down his throat so they touched both walls, barely being able to hold a gag rising in his throat. Dream’s eyes only cruelly lightened up, enjoying it more than he could imagine, hips gently rocking on the back of his neck. He could feel how stiff the blonde was, he was getting off on him being choked. 

Again, the fingers pressed in deeper, hitting a gag and Sapnap began to choke. Tears lined his eyes at the feeling, neck beating red and air burning in his lungs. In his head he was screaming but could only emit needy whines, desperate for sweet release of oxygen. 

Finally he was saved when the fingers pulled out, openly gasping as the burning faded out, appreciating just how cool and light headed he felt. The fingers still rested just on his bottom lip, teasing him with another threat of intrusion. 

Dream looked into brown eyes, excited to do it again, patiently waiting for him to catch his breath only to take it all away. 

“Dream,” Sapnap whimpered, rubbing his thighs embarrassingly, the hard on only increasing as green eyes narrowed down at him “please.”

“Please what” Dream breathed, nearly chuckling at how pathetic Sapnap whined, rutting his hips gently against his neck. He was nearing his limits every time the shorter man keened at him, teary eyes begging him to either keep going or to stop. Seemingly happy with whatever Dream wanted to do. 

“I can’t” Sapnap lied, heat rushing through his cheeks “Dream I need you, now.”

Dream chuckled cruelly, the fingers once against entering the ravens mouth, gently tapping on the tip of his front teeth. He could feel the struggling shoulders under him, tensing up with each tap. 

“You sure, Sappy?” Dream asked, rutting his hips once more, trying alleviate the already burning pressure he felt “how much.”

“So much” Sapnap hissed, the fingers stretching his mouth wide, making his jaw ache. It was such an usual feeling as the digits slipped back in, now slightly thrusting in and out suggestively, only giving little hints of what was to come. 

“Such a good boy” Dream purred, kissing to top of the ravens head as he begrudgingly pulled his fingers all the way out “so desperate and needy, all cause I played with your throat, how much of a bitch are you.”

“Dream” Sapnap moaned, larger hands trailing from gentle tugs to his hair to light trails of nails down his neck and to his shoulder blades. They rested there, telling each other, knowing the pulse under them was beating heavily. Seemingly ready to pop if they weren’t careful. 

“Get up here” Dream growled, trailing back up the neck and pulling harshly, making the raven yelp. 

Sapnap eagerly turned around, practically jumping to the blonde's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He looked down to green eyes, pressing himself so they were snuggling, their inner thighs kissing. 

Dream let his lips trail down the short mans neck, gently nibbling at each pulse throb he felt, his free hands wrapped to Sapnap's behind to grip at it. The warm plump flesh was right there, so easy to knead into, do whatever he wanted.

“Sapnap, where’s the lube” Dream murmured, seeing how Sapnap tensed up at the comment. As much as the two wanted to continue and keep going, they both knew they weren’t getting anywhere without lube. 

“Sapnap” Dream repeated, which made Sapnap cower under his gaze. 

“I think we left the spare in Georgie’s room” Sapnap sighed, resting his forehead to Dream’s “last night, after everything.”

Dream groaned, remember how the other man was still streaming in his room. There was no way the two could just barge in there and get it, George had a big issue with his stream being interrupted. They should respect that and be good boyfriends, leaving the brunette alone to finish up his stream, which both of them knew wouldn’t be much longer. 

Yet, as Sapnap looked at him, eyes blown wide, he was starting to get the feeling the raven wouldn’t agree with his choices. They were both rock hard still, only slight grinding as a relief, it was unlike they would wait a few more minutes. 

“What bad ideas are you getting” Dream smirked, feeling as Sapnap rutted on top of him, amber eyes blazing in need. 

The younger man panted, brain mushy with all the possibilities they could do, none of them sparing George from his ideas. He wanted to get off and if George happened to be at the mercy of their bad choices, so be it. 

Sapnap began to walk to George’s room, Dream only a few steps behind, standing right at the door which he knew was locked. Gently knocking ever so lightly, he could hear George mumbling some words to the computer before rustling was heard. A few moments later, the door was creaked open. 

“Sapnap, I’m streaming” George scolded quietly, not even slightly surprised at the raven pushed through him “what the hell.”

“Georgie where’s the lube” Sapnap asked, trailing to the cabinets to look for a bottle, making George only roll his eyes “I swear we left it in here.”

“Maybe you were wrong” George sassed, glancing to Dream who offered a innocent hug to his neck “I can’t believe you’re doing this now, can’t you just wait?”

“No, Georgie, we can’t” Sapnap muttered, finally grabbing the lube from the bottom draw. He had no idea how it managed to find its place there, but as long as it was safe in his hands he was fine with it. As he sat up and made his way back to the door, George stood there, arms cross and expression mean. 

“I don’t want you guys doing it without me” George muttered, cheeks just so slightly flushed “I’ll be done in about five minutes, to end the stream, can’t you wait till then at least?”

Dream looked to George, a planned smile creeping to his face “We can wait five minutes”

The sentence was innocent enough, wait five minutes and they can all start together. 

George offered a relieved smile “Thanks”

The shorter man gave a affectionate kiss to the blonde’s jaw bone, oblivious to the evil intent that wasn’t noticed. It almost made Dream feel bad but he knew the brunette wouldn’t keep it to heart. 

So when Dream shut the door with them still inside, shuffling Sapnap to the bed, George had a sinking feeling in his gut that they were planning to take the five minutes literally. 

“I mean, you guys should wait outside-”

“Why” Sapnap interrupted, sprawled across the bed with his arms trailing up in blonde curls “we’ll be quiet and wait for you”

George could feel the twitch. He knew, as soon as they gave him that knowing look, there was no way he would be able to throw them out of the room. Taking advantage of his biggest kink like this, acting as if it was an innocent slumber party. 

The warmth spread low in his guts as he made his way back to his computer, sitting down in his chair, hoping to anything out there that the green screen covered most if not all the background. Rustling noises could be heard but easily would’ve been passed off as a cat or something, not even detected on stream. 

So, George turned back on the mic and continued his stream.

“Sorry about that guys, had a bit of an issue” George chuckled, his cheeks slightly pink from the moment now passed “It’s getting late though, so I’ll be ending stream soon”

The first little audible gasp was heard and George nearly lost his head. The heat crashed down on him hard as his dick twitched from the noise. His pants felt too tight all of a sudden with newly added pressure. He knew that gasp belonged to Sapnap, so desperate just how the raven always was. 

“After all, it is getting late” George stated carefully, looking at chat for any signs of them hearing anything “some of you have school”

Another gasp, this time just a bit louder. It made George want to cream his pants then and there, the sweet noise invading his ears and mind with dirty thoughts and sounds. He could image Sapnap right behind him, ass in the air as Dream would be fingering him out, hitting all his sweet areas but forced to keep quiet. 

Chat continued to fly by but no one recognized the voice. Luckily for him. 

“I’m sad to go but tomorrow is another day” George smiled to the camera, gripping the side of his chair, fingers embedded into the soft mush that he wished was Sapnap’s skin. To feel the flesh tight in his fingers as he pulled the raven further down on his-

George stifled a moan at the image, embarrassment flaring up his neck. How could he think these things on stream. He needed to stop the stream before it got too nerve wracking and he was cumming in his pants in front of thousands of people. 

“Ok, bye guys” George giggled in fake amusement, just noticing in time as the moans behind him were increasing. Very audible too. 

Panic flared in his veins as he realized in horror what his boyfriends were doing. Dream probably whispering to Sapnap to not hold back, Sapnap just barely managing to keep his voice at minimal level, just to test his patients. He knew both of them would be delighted to see him fall apart and falter on stream, just to humiliate him. 

“Bye guys!” George shouted loudly, not even caring of startling the stream “Bye!” He said it as long as he could, the groans behind him just barely dismissible under his voice. Not even bothering with a raid, he shut his stream off and jumped from his chair. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” George shouted, stepping away from the green screen to see a vulnerable sight in front of him, nearly stopping in his tracks. 

Dream was looming over Sapnap, his larger body covering the smaller man, hands all over him. One hand had his fingers deep inside him, lube castaway to the side, while the other hand was shoving fingers down his throat. Tears began to soak the younger man's eyes while he kept riding his hips up, trying to get more pressure against him. 

Sapnap was completely naked, cock leaking against his abdomen, hips stuttering against the everything he wasn’t getting enough of. His cheeks were a bright red as his mouth barely managed to adjust to long fingers, glancing to him for help. 

“Oh my god” George breathed, slinking his way to the bed as if in a trance, sitting right next to the whiny raven “why are you so erotic”

Sapnap moaned as another finger penetrated him, not bothering to stifle any more pain staking sounds “Geor, pwease, ‘m so close”

George glanced to Dream, as if asking for permission if it was okay to rile up the brunette, only met with blown out eyes that didn’t even seem to know what his own desires were. He just looked ready to fuck Sapnap out of his mind. 

“Pwease Georghie, pwease” Sapnap cried muffled, gripping to the older man’s sweatshirt, shutting his eyes close as the abuse continued. 

It should’ve made him want to be sweet to the younger man, offer him some release to his troubles, but he looked so fucked out and horny. Especially the way he swallowed Dream’s fingers down or how he tried to talk with the digits still in his mouth. 

Luckily he knew just the right way to make the raven go mad with pleasure. He knew how much Sapnap hated coming like this, how much it frustrated him and drove him to tears in seconds. Yet it got him off so embarrassingly fast, so he was willing to do it just because he knew it wouldn’t be the only time he orgasmed tonight. 

George pulled off his pants and boxers, not bothering with the sweatshirt as he rested himself above the shuttering raven. His eyes were half lidded and fists tightly enclosed in the sheets, breath slightly labored as Dream continued to ruthlessly pound his fingers in. 

“You’re close?” George teased, own cock hot with need “wanna come for us?”

Sapnap groaned, his eyes rolling back as he seemed on the verge of coming undone. So close yet so not ready for what he had planned. 

George gave Dream a look, taking his hands to pull the blonde in a deep kiss, messing up the sweet lips in mere seconds. Nibbling on the top lip til he sunk under his hands, writhing at the feeling of finally being dominated that night. Dream was shaking like a leaf by the time he pulled away, staring at him with a longing look. 

“Let me finish Sappy” George breathed against flushed lips “then I’ll let you pound into him all you want, while I stretch you from behind”

Dream practically keened, hips jerking under invisible pressure that wasn’t there, eyes beady with new found wants. He rested his head heavily on pale hands, breath too caught up in his own throat. How he managed to fall apart so easily from the brunette? He didn’t know. 

“Then, when you come all cutely inside him” George whispered, just close enough so their eyes were locked “I’ll thrust in your sensitive ass until you break, begging me to either stop or keep going”

Dream moaned, the warm touch disappearing as he returned his attention back to Sapnap. Luckily the raven’s leaky cock wasn’t stopping, still just on edge as how he left it. His amber eyes were looking at him, mindless and needy. 

“Alright Sappy, I’ll give you what you need” George chuckled, gently stroking the red tipped cock, appreciating how loud the raven let himself be with gasps and whines. His hips tried to stay still but his body refused to listen, wavering as each light touch brought him closer and closer. 

Yet, before Sapnap could finally release, George pulled his hand away. 

As if in a state of daze and anxiety, Sapnap eyes ripped open. He looked so shocked and needy, a moan just on the cusp of his lips as the pleasure was taken away so soon. His breath seemed to stop, his chest stilling. He seemed so scared, like George was gonna orgasm delay til he came, which he wasn’t planning to do. 

George smiled sweetly, reaching a hand to the ravens cheek for a moment “Don’t worry Sappy, I’m not gonna orgasm denial you”

Sapnap immediately calmed down, breathing again as he relaxing into the warm touch, eyes sinking to trust and appreciation of the brunettes honestly. He let himself be blown away again, as the hand left his cheek and snuggled it’s way to the side of his neck. 

George took his other hand with his cock wrapped around it, tapping it against the head of Sapnap’s cock, not being able to stop the wide grin on his face as Sapnap hips shuttered on the bed. As if all wires in his brain short circuited, a loud angry groan escaped his lips. 

“George!” Sapnap screeched, hips trying to struggle away from the tappings against him. He was so sensitive so close, he knew he could orgasm from the light tappings and he hated it. So much, but he loved it way too much as well. 

Dream smirked on at the sight, snuggling up to Sapnaps head and sticking two fingers on his lips, threatening once again to invade him mouth. He only opened his mouth obediently and sucked on the digests as George’s warm member pressed against him for a long moment. 

As Sapnap lurched again under the pressure, George pulled his cock away and continued his ruthless cock tappings. The brunettes dick was so hot, making him shiver every time it unexpectedly hit his tip, sending bright pleasure signals down his body. 

“I’m cl-” Figures pressed in his throat, making Sapnap choke on the noise. His throat lodged with the cluttering digits, only letting him whimper pathetically as George continued with his tortuous tapping that was making him come undone in seconds. 

The thought that it only needed to take a few tappings of their cocks touching to make him orgasm was embarrassing in itself. Making it come to life was a whole other story coming true, as George grinned in mischief at him. 

“Come on Sap, I know you're holding back” George snorted, tapping their cocks a bit harder together “let it happen, I know you love to come like this”

Sapnap felt it, riling in his bones as each tap felt more and more intense. Each time brought another wave of pleasure gone so soon yet immediately following once another tap of George’s cock hit him. His orgasm was high and tight, so close as one more tap sent him over the edge, coming down hard as he screamed, fingers muffling his cries of orgasm. White strands of come released from him, coating both his abdomen and George’s dick, piling up more embarrassing as George continued his tapping through his orgasm. 

The taps began to get a bit much and Sapnap squirmed at the feeling. His orgasm was so forced and hard to achieve, he felt exhaustion pooling over him immediately. His cock was spent as he uselessly gulped around the digits, using them as his own source of stability on processing everything. 

George mercifully pulled away, giddy at the way he somehow always managed to make Sapnap come so easily. The younger man was like a delicate flower sometimes, so easily to snap each petal off and watch him cry. 

The fingers pulled away from the raven’s mouth, making him tear up slightly more. His orgasm, so harsh and taxing, yet he wanted more stimulation afterward as if he could keep going more and more. The throb was still there, only thing stopped him was his stupid refractory period. 

“George” Sapnap croaked, angrily hitting the sheets “you’re so fucking mean, what the fuck”

George smiled slightly wavered, leaning over the raven so they were face to face. His lips lightly traced the sore and dry ones, nuzzling his nose affectionately against tanner cheeks. He waited there, offering kisses which Dream soon joined in on, until Sapnap was breathing normally and reaching a more level head. 

Although his eyes were still red from tears, he looked less angry and more just frustrated. He knew, deep inside, he wanted more and George’s teasing only meant the next orgasm was gonna be fucking amazing. 

“Calmed down brat?” George tutted, kissing the ravens cheek gently “you did so well for me, it was so hot”

Sapnap groaned, feeling the heatness from his sensitive cock. He knew if they started now he’d get overstimulated and absolute wrecked, but Georges calming words only strived him further. 

“Coming on my dick like that, you make us so weak sometimes” George breathed onto the sensitive ear, the bed slightly rustling as Dream made his way between Sapnaps thigh “now, are you really upset I did what I did?”

Dream lined himself up, waiting patiently as Sapnap withered under the touch. He uselessly looked to green eyes for reassurance, met with dark horny ones. The man seemed so turned on and out of it, just how he was. Yet, even though he looked that way, Sapnap knew there were a lot of rational thoughts that kept the blonde patient and waiting. Dream wouldn’t do anything until he was sure. 

So Sapnap glanced back at George, breathing calming down as he grabbed the brunette's hand, licking a strife of saliva up a vein. His eyes narrowed a bit but he breathed deeply in the scent of his boyfriend. Someone he trusted and loved a lot, no matter how much nerves they got on each other. 

“No, I’m not upset” Sapnap mumbled, eyes softening finally under the obedience he felt. His cock felt uselessly sensitive but warmth began to pool in him again. He felt ready enough that the oversensitivity wouldn't be too bad. 

“Do you want Dream to fuck you?” George asked, his lips tugging into a smile “pound into you until you're even more messed up then you are now, then watch as I wreck Dream the same way?”

Sapnap stilled, excitement riling in his bones at the newfound energy. He felt ready and a tired smile graced his own lips “mm yeah, Georgie, give him hell for me”

Georgie kissed the ravens forehead, pulling off a bit “Of course”

As the two settled, they glanced back to Dream. His green eyes were boring down to where his cock kissed the rim of Sapnap’s ass, looking ready to explode. It was a adorable sight to see, so patient and good. 

“Okay my goodboys” George purred, keeping one hand in each of his boyfriends scalps “you can start”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so far and I did this in one day. So yeah, sorry for not posting been working on other stories. Hope you liked this chapter though, one of my favorite chapters in a while :3


	24. Day 24: Pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Pet play, a bit of foot grinding, cock warming, dildos, crying, etc
> 
> TW: Crying, disruption in play, last time I used safeword I apparently did it wrong hopefully this time I didn't but if I did please just let me know respectfully and I'll fix it :)

Dream whimpered, the heat surrounding himself burning. It was a tidal of pent up frustrating, at the end of his rope, forced to sit there and wait. As brown eyes gazed down at him with a smug look then glanced away, he was near ready to scream. 

It all started from the night before. A simple night where the three of them were cuddled in bed, talking of different ideas when Sapnap mentioned the pet thing. It was innocent enough, he said he thought it  _ was so funny when he destroyed pets on the server _ . As a response, George asked what he meant by destroyed, easily hinting toward something a little more sexual. 

Although Dream tried to keep out of the conversation, hiding his blush by curling into Sapnap’s hair, he was inevitably found out once the raven moved his leg a little too close to his crotch, riding right against his hard on. 

At that point, he was fucked. 

First they were concerned, asking why he was hard despite having sex only a few minutes prior. Yet as realization settled in, they quickly understood their little ‘debate’ on the pet topic was the cause of it all. After that, they kept bringing up how cute Dream would look as their little pet and how nice he looked on his knees. 

Dream couldn’t stop his blush, nor hide how fast he orgasmed from their teasing and light touches. He managed to come a second time within thirty minutes, an embarrassment in itself, but that wasn’t the only issue at hand. 

It was the next day, a calming evening where they seemingly forgot about the whole ordeal and Dream’s new kink. They passed him in the living room and gave him sweet kisses, and hugged him whenever he popped in one of their rooms. It was normal, nice and quiet. Too quiet. 

He should’ve known they had something planned when George was covering for Sapnaps absence by saying the raven went to get manga. It was such an obvious lie because he just went with the younger man to get manga only two days ago. They bought a lot so there was absolutely no reason he should’ve been out. 

Even though he wanted to continue to argue, Dream let it go. Instead, he decided to barricade himself in his room and work on some nearly complete video. He had to distract his mind from lingering senses of anxiety that sparked in his brain. 

As time passed and Sapnap returned, he decided to meet his boyfriend at the door. The younger man had a bright smile and kissed him as if nothing was wrong, pulling him into a nestled hug. Raven curls piled on his chest and Dream honestly felt nothing else could be wrong. 

He had everything he needed, his boyfriends were with him and didn’t seem to be planning anything harmful. So he let it all go and followed them to join them in their room. Which was innocent enough until the white bag Sapnap was holding earlier was flung to the bed, revealing a fluff tail pooling out. 

Dreams blood went cold as he saw the little toy, fully understanding why Sapnap had such a wide grin earlier. He couldn’t do much but stare as he felt lanky arms wrap around his waist, a pair of lips warm on his neck. 

He had asked what it all was, why they had buttplug tails, collars, leashes, muzzles, and floppy ears. Their words tickled his skin as they explained every filthy idea they had in store for him, the embarrassment, humiliation,  _ everything _ . 

His warm skin began to flame and the heat swirling in his pants was torturous. He didn’t know why it made him so hard or embarrassed him, but he had to agree he was a little excited to try everything. There was so much to do and it felt like it’d take forever to get through. 

George had a small smile on his face as he bit his clothed shoulder teasingly, looking at him through hazed eyes “You wanna be our little pet, Dreamie?”

Dream had shivered uselessly under the warm breath near his neck, legs already wobbly with the offer. He so badly wanted to be their pet, to be good for him. Normally he was used to being their sub and obeying their orders, but this was something new he hadn’t experienced before. To be someone’s  _ pet _ . 

“Yes, please” Dream huffed gently, closing his eyes as he felt Sapnap walk in front of him, hands gently holding him up against his torso. They felt like near feathers as they slowly traveled down to his waist, finger slipping on his hip and finally to the hem of his pants. 

The hands stayed at the lining of his pants, teasing with broken promises. Dream wanted to whine to continue, for more, but he knew that kind of behavior would be unacceptable. Especially with the looks they gave him, brutal and teasing. 

“Okay Dreamie” Sapnap purred in his ear, sticking a single finger past the strap to feel milky thighs, not enough for any sort of relief “we’ll be sure to  _ really  _ make you our pet.” Sapnap pulled the elastic pants out a little further before taking his finger away, letting the pants snap back harshly, Dream flinching in their hands. He couldn’t stop the sigh of need escaping from his lips. 

George shuffled behind him, grabbing lube and slicking up his fingers sensually, looking toward Dream with a smirk “Don’t worry, we have a lot to do with you pet”. Before he could really ask, Dream was pushed forward so his hands remained flat on the bed. His hand was slightly arched and his pants pulled down enough to expose his ass but not enough to release his cock. 

“Okay now, be a good boy for me while I stretch you” George hummed, prodding two the entrance. Afterall, they had sex the other night, so Dream was still soft and ready for more. George had to admire the hickeys littering down his back to his ass, reminding him of all the fun they had yesterday. Still, the older man was smart and knew he still needed some prep for optimal pleasure. 

“Sapnap” George ordered, looking to the raven who was caught up in the blissed out look of the blonde, his head snapping up in alertness “keep Dream up”

Sapnap was quiet for a moment before smiling, easily grabbing onto Dream’s arms lovingly. He offered a small kiss as George scissordered his fingers inside, the taller man moaning into his mouth. With quick efforts, the raven placed the blonde's hands so they were more secure on the bed while he trailed downward.

Dream groaned and back arched as he felt Sapnap release him from his restraints, the cool air doing numbers on him. It was almost uncomfortably until the younger man's warm breath encased him, nearly closer until his lips kissed the tip of his cock. 

“You like that Dream?” George asked, adding a third finger just to watch the other squirm “gonna have Sapnap cockwarm for you?”

The words weren’t processing into Dream’s head until he felt the warm mouth encase him, taking him fully down to the base. Wet heat swirled around his cock and it made him keen, moaning pathetically as the fingers continued to hit his good spot over and over again. 

Sapnap’s head remained still as he sucked down his length, not even minding at the occasional thrusts he got. The raven kept firm hands on the back of Dream’s thighs, forcing him to stay inside. If Dream would thrust himself further down his throat, then Sapnap would just keep him there until there wasn’t any more length he could thrust in. 

“Sap, your mouth, _ oh my god _ .”

As Dream felt his whole cock swallowed down, George’s fingers increased in speed. It was an amazing feeling and he felt on cloud nine as his mind fogged over. The warm wetness around him along with how loose he felt himself become with George’s digits hitting his prostate, he was lost in his own bubble. 

His orgasm was hitting him hard, he knew it was coming. He didn’t stop his loud moanings, just taking everything for what it was worth and forgetting about their little pet plans. It didn’t matter, the only thing Dream cared for was rocking away at his own pleasure and doing anything he could just to get to it. Even if that meant shoving his cock down the ravens throat.

“You like that Dream?” George purred, keeping a stable hand to his back, rubbing comforting circles “how warm Sappy’s mouth is, just for you pet?”

Dream tried to suppress his voice as he felt himself build up, oblivious to Sapnap grabbing a circular object from the bed. His eyes were shut at that moment, clenching down hard on George’s fingers as he tried chasing after his orgasm. 

Just before he could reach it though, something tight encased his cock and his eyes flew open, looking down to see mischievous amber eyes.

Sapnap, who was still cock warming him, had put a black metal cockring on him. His mouth was wide open in shock, little mewls escaping as George increased his fingers against his prostate more, his orgasm fully taken away. 

“Sah-” Dream whined, breathless and hot, George finally removing his fingers to see Dream twitch with the absence. Both his boyfriends shared knowing looks as a tail was passed on to George, completely ignoring the baffled and stressed look on the blonde’s face. 

Before Dream could regain his mind, a thick tail buttplug was shoved into him, nestling right against his prostate. It made him keen loudly as his sore area was abused, planted so nicely where one of his boyfriends cocks should’ve been to rail him. He wanted to cry, eyes rolling back, so dizzy with need. 

“Geo-” Dream could barely grunt, trying to look back to the brunette before his face was forced to look at Sapnap, a warm smile on his lips. George’s fingers tightly holding his chin. 

“Don’t worry about Georgie” Sapnap hummed, pulling a collar around his neck which was attached to a long leash “focus on me, pet”

Dream whined low, hips shaking as the buttplug was pushed deeper, finally sighing as familiar hands brushed at his scalp. It was nice, the tough calming his nerves as Sapnap worked on making sure the collar was loose enough. His green eyes watching every move of those careful thick fingers. 

“Now, would you like to be our little puppy or kitty” George asked sweetly, obviously joking in the way he scratched at blonde curls. 

It took a few minutes for Dream to feel fully comfortable, eyes still hazy as his cock was left to light shudders, still hard but not enough to be completely unbearable. 

“Puppy” Dream mumbled, looking deeply to Sapnap’s eyes “If I hear one of you call me a discord kitten, I’ll cry”

Sapnap huffed a laugh while George rolled his eyes, grabbing the muzzle from the bed “So funny Dream, you’re a bitch anyway so it makes sense”

George’s harsh words sent a spark down Dream’s cock, trying to rub his thighs together to keep calm. Something about how evil they were being made him so much hornier, feeling like he needed their cocks or he’d explode. 

“Georgie” Dream tried to whimper, completely ignored as he looked into the brown focused eyes. He really needed their cocks, the whole roleplay had him on edge and the foreplay made his mind in shambles. At that point, he was willing to let them do whatever they’d like just so he could cum. 

But nothing touched his cock, only a pair of ears were put onto his head before both his boyfriends took their hands off him, making him shrivel to the floor. 

Their eyes gazed down on him in pure amusement, finding it more funny than hot that their poor boyfriend was strung up high and dry, fluffy tail wrapped around behind him. His ears cradled next to his red blotchy cheeks, tears beginning to well in his eyes at the humiliation. 

Finally, George whispered something to Sapnap, their expressions becoming meaner as they developed new fun ideas to play with. Which only scared Dream more as their attention faced him again, more than ready to share their new plans. 

Which leads them to his current predicament. His cock just as hard as before, forced under Georges desk with said man sat right in front of him, trying to keep quiet while the man streamed. George had a foot pressed right up against his bounded cock, while he made Dream cock warm him while he played. 

Sapnap was behind George, being sure to remain quiet, as he occasionally gripped the leash further so Dream was forced to choke on the brunette's thickness. 

It was hard to breathe against the heat, green eyes welling up in forced tears as the foot against him pressed harder, making his eyes squeeze shut forcing tears down his cheek. 

George was smiling as he played some game, reading some random dono’s “Yeah, thank you for the gifted subs.”

Another harsh tug on the collar made Dream’s nose flare, trying not to choke loudly so he wasn’t heard. He couldn’t understand why they were being so aggressive on stream, it was extremely risky. If he made one peep he was done for, being caught was the last thing he wanted. 

Sapnap grinned down at his pet, making a shush noise that Dream clearly understood as teasing. It was such a dick move and Dream knew he needed to be quiet, but he couldn’t stop the struggling huffs of air he got when he finally was pushed off the brunette’s cock. 

One hour, he needed to hold on for one hour of stream and then he would be given everything he asked for. He just needed to be strong for a little while longer, but it became increasingly hard as he felt himself being teased from all his good spots. 

“Ah, where is Dream? Probably up to no good” George read another dono, glancing down at him in amusement “maybe sucking somewhere”

Dream choked, pulling off and shuddering, adrenaline coursing through him as he for sure believed they were caught. His eyes widened up to his boyfriend, looking for sheers of panic but only finding relaxed looks and smug smiles. 

“Sorry about that chat” George mumbled, leaning against his palm to start down at him “Dream mouth got too greedy trying to deep throat, poor pet couldn’t handle it all”

Dream flushed, ears tinting a harsh red as the realization flashed in. They weren’t streaming, it was a joke, they were joking.  _ Right? _

“Thanks for the 200 bits” Sapnap said next, a feral grin on his face “lots of donations huh, Georgie?”

They weren’t joking. Dream’s cheeks were a bright red and his cock even darker as he tried pulling himself out from under the desk. He needed to know if they were live or not, his mind couldn’t rest until he knew. 

As he tried to push from under, George had his foot flat against his cock, making him whimper loud. The heat welling in his cock was near painful. 

“Dream, be a good boy” George huffed, a frown creeping on his face “or do you wanna be heard by all your fans”

“George” Dream keened, rubbing his forehead on the brunettes knee “please, please I’ve been so good, I’ve waited so long”

Sapnap giggled from above, loving the way Dream's voice went an octave higher when he begged “Really Dream? Begging like that in front of thousands of people?”

It only made Dream more desperate as he looked to George, a shy look to his face “I’ll do whatever you want”

Harsh hands grabbed at his curls, making his shout in pain. They were rough and held no sympathy, bitter words leaving the older man's mouth. “Pet, you’re meant to do what we want, and right now you’re being bad”

Dream hissed and finally his hair was let go, making him cry. It hurt, he was so hard and his head was so messy. He just needed to get off, release all the frustration, but he couldn’t. It was an endless ride of how high he could get and how he’d never reach what he’d want. 

His cock bounced against his thigh, begging for him to let it come, but he couldn’t. He was so hard and he needed something. His limits were near tested as he gave a final begging look to his boyfriends. 

It was almost as if they could read his mind, George’s eyes softening slightly as he noticed green eyes turning a darker red. Although Dream was crying before, the new tears welling down his cheeks seemed a little more serious. 

George turned off his monitor “Dream don’t cry, the stream was fake.”

Dream sniffed, curling up against George's leg, anger clear in his voice “George, i want to cum,  _ now _ ”

It was strange for Dream to sound so riled up, not usually one to get angry in bed. Normally he was more calm and obedient, so when the raven next to him flinched at the tone, George began to worry. 

Sapnap came from behind the chair, sitting on the floor next to Dream to put a stable hand on his back “Dreamie, relax, it’s okay, I promise we’ll let you cum”

Dream wasn’t listening though, death gripping George’s leg as he snuggled closely into it. He seemed deep in headspace and George wasn’t able to do much with his leg being squished against. The situation was looking a bit more sour than either of them wanted. 

They let the taller man calm down, neither of them touching, just waiting for Dream to relax. Sapnap looked to George, a bit nervous in his eyes as he whispered a ‘yellow’ to him. George got the message and patted the ravens curls, kissing his head “Sap, babe, can you get Dream some water?”

It took a moment for Sapnap to get what George meant before standing abruptly and leaving the room. While he was gone, George took the moment to gently coo in Dream’s ear, rubbing his shoulders gently. 

“Dreamie, can you look at me?” George asked softly, waiting for a few seconds before green sad eyes looked at him. They looked ashamed and battered, like he knew how far the situation had become. Some red still stuck to his cheek in embarrassment. 

“My good boy” George purred, scratching the blonde curls gently “do you need to safeword, we can take a break”

Dream looked at him, eyes cleared up, dried up tears sticking to his freckled face “I’m sorry George, I didn’t mean to get worked up, I should’ve-”

“It’s okay Dream” George assured, petting the shoulders more gently, accepting his leg was now the blonde’s “we know it can be hard when you’re in subspace, I know”

As Dream went quiet and lack, George took the moment to rub some curls out of the taller man's face, just appreciating the calming atmosphere. It was a little tense with the raven gone, some anxiety spiking through them. 

After a little while, Dream felt comfortable enough to speak. 

“Did I scare Sap?” Dream whispered, making George look in his eyes “I feel bad, he hasn’t come back”

George smiled gently, remembering how the other was getting water and calming down “It’s okay, he just needed a breather”

Dream nodded, resting his head against the older man's thighs and breathing lightly. He knew it was okay, everything was gonna be alright. Just needed to calm down his emotions, that was all. Most of his hard on was still there despite everything, feelings of needing to get off painfully aware in his brain. 

He was just about ready to take it off himself and jack it off alone, but he knew it wouldn’t be satisfying at all. It would be better to just go with no orgasm at all, rather than awkwardly ask his boyfriend to finish him. How could he even attempt to think of doing that, after the embarrassment he pulled. 

“Dream?” George asked, making the blonde look up “wanna come up here and I’ll get you off?”

Green eyes lighted up at the offer, a shy smile reaching his lips. With no time at all he let go of the older man's leg and jumped to his lap, arms around his neck in excitement. He should’ve felt more humility, but after going so long with no orgasm he needed this to feel sane and rational. 

Careful hands undid the cock ring and Dream loudly moaned at the relief. It felt so good and nice to be free, just in George's warm hand. He wanted to scream with how good it felt, purring at the gentle hands massaging at his cock. 

Sapnap came walking a few seconds later, two water glasses in his hands as he watched everything unfold. Dream with his head rested on top of the gaming chair, mouth open with breathless moans as George kept a gentle rhythm against his cock. 

It was an awkward few seconds as Sapnap came in front of Dream, looking slightly concerned. Dream felt awful for it, and despite being so close and still so fucking horny, he swatted George’s hands off of him. 

George took a glance up to see why they stopped, finding Sapnap there with a slightly nervous look. The poor raven was out of the space they were originally in, trying to get back in the mood but unable to find his puzzle piece in. They couldn’t have that. 

“Sappy” Dream whimpered, gently taking his hands around the ravens cheeks “I’m sorry for scaring you, I love you so much, please.. let me kiss you?”

Sapnap nodded lightly, eyes half lidded, letting Dream lean in to gently press their lips together. It wasn’t much for an apology, of course, but they were all still frustrated with the pent up scene they were doing. Afterward they would talk, as soon as George got Dream off, they could continue. Comfort each other. 

“Are you okay now, Dreamie?” Sapnap mumbled against his lips, trying to find some stability in the blonde, wanting to forget how angry the other man had gotten “did we... tease you too hard?”

Dream smiled gently, giving light kisses over anywhere he could get on the ravens face, keeping his cheeks still in his hand. Even as Sapnap began to giggle lightly and George was chuckling at the blonde’s affection, Dream didn’t stop littering the younger man with love. On his eyes, his eyebrows, nose, forehead, cheeks, everywhere was littered with soft kisses. 

It finally took George squeezing the taller man's thigh gently for him to pull away, pouting “George, I’m not done”

George rolled his eyes “You’re not the only one who wants to give sap kisses”

It took a second but Dream got the message, jumping out of George’s lap to bombard the raven with a hug. He let his larger arms wrap around the younger man's neck, pulling him close so they could feel each other's body heat. 

The brunette squeezed in a second later, the three of them encased together. It was warm and nice, just how they needed it. Having so much time away from each other made it difficult to keep a level head, to know everything was okay. 

“I’m okay Sap, thank you” Dream finally said, squeezing him tightly to know he was more than thankful for the raven “I love you so much, sappy”

Sapnap had a watery smile, holding the blonde lightly with George behind him, holding him close. Even though he knew he had some tears dripping down his cheeks, he understood enough they were just from relief. To know all the panic he felt earlier was nothing to be afraid over. 

It was a new thing to them. 

Time passed and Dream had gone soft, feeling the pressure in his cock throb slightly. It was uncomfortable, so he knew he had to get off soon or distract them enough to leave and take care of it. The tail was still pressing against his worn out prostate, only threatening to give him what he needed.

He wanted to cry for his poor orgasm jokingly, but the mood wasn’t really in for that, with George kissing Sapnap’s neck and having said man wrapping in his arms. 

Although he wanted to stay with them, it was a bit painful to do so. 

Sapnap seemed to notice his shifting, staring down to see his softness, a distant frown on his face “Dream, have you cum yet”

An embarrassed redness reached Dream’s face, knowing for a fact he hadn’t cum. Better yet, his cock was also painfully aching for some release, but his mind was well aware enough to know he didn’t need or deserve it. 

“It’s fine” Dream assured, kissing the ravens forehead “we don’t need to continue, we can cuddle-”

“Do you want to continue?” Sapnap interrupted, resting a heavy hand to Dream’s hip “I’m alright with us continuing now, if you wanted to keep going”

George had no rush in his face, arms tight around the raven “me too, we can continue if you’d like Dream?”

He didn’t deserve them, Dream knew he didn’t deserve having them in his life. How they were always considerate of him when they could, giving him an option even after he misbehaved. It made him feel safe, loved, and comfortable. 

“We can continue” Dream answered with a huff, relief sensing in his bones. His cock only twitching in need, bouncing uselessly on his thigh “... If I can, please, master”

He could feel Sapnaps hardness on him, shuddering against his thigh. The raven was easy to read sometimes, clear with how pent up he was. Amber eyes gazing up at him, want in his eyes. 

“Dreamie” Sapnap groaned, rutting his hips against the blonde, taking his own hand to cup at the leaking length of his boyfriend “fuck, get on the bed and lift your ass pet”

Sparks of need made Dream’s dick twitch, staring open mouth down at his boyfriend, eyes clear in desire. He didn’t need to be asked twice, just wrapped his hand around the cock ring on the desk and made his way to the bed. 

To put up some sort of a show, he gave a languid blink to his boyfriends, putting the cock ring back on himself. It was difficult to do and keep up a confident look, but he offered a testing smirk before laying on the bed ass high in the air. 

Sapnap gulped and George barely blinked, their stares tight on him. It made him want to giggle as he pressed his head close to the sheets, spreading his legs so the tail brushed against his sore cock. 

“M’ ready masters”

Dream knew he was far gone at this point, rational enough to know what he was doing and why he was doing it, but feeling safe enough where he could play in their hands. 

It took a few moments before Sapnap wrapped up behind him, lubing up his sore cock eagerly. It was red with needy, compared to Dream’s lightly pink and blue strapped up dick, slicking up with a serous substance. 

“You sure you're good with this?” Sapnap asked, resting a hand on one cheek as he lined himself up against the blondes cheek “just say stop whenever, I’ll-”

“Just fuck me already” Dream hissed, pressing back so he could feel the heat against him a bit more “put me in my place, take control of me, fuck me hard into the bed”

George smirked from the side, seeing how the raven grabbed hold of the blonde curls, nearly identical in how he would’ve done. 

“Alright then, don’t cry about it afterward” Sapnap responded, removing the tail extra slowly, just to see Dream whimper “I’ll be sure to give it my all”

Dream fucking screamed when he felt Sapnap bottom down into him. After so long, barely having anything in him, he finally got what he wanted. The warmth pounded into him, feeding his cock into a spiral of stimulation. It scratched everything right in his brain and the stimulation almost too much. 

“God, yes!” Dream cried, face pushed further into the sheets by his boyfriend, holding him still as he was pulled against the cock “please, fuck me harder!”   
Sapnap complied, taking both his hands to wrap in front of his thighs, pushing him harder against his prostate. Bottoming out for just a moment before thrusting back in harder so he could feel the ripples of Dreams ass against him. 

Loud slapping noises and moans filled the room as Sapnap filled the blonde to the limit, pounding away without a care for Dream’s own pleasure. He made sure to hit his prostate still, but that was about it. 

“Sap, sappy, please” Dream whimpered, gripping onto the sheets in front of him as he was pressed further into the blankets, no balance really found as he was railed without mercy “use me more, please, I’m yours”

It felt so good, mind splitting, seeing stars as he was relentlessly being fucked. His orgasm was still being kept, but while he couldn’t cum, he could enjoy the burning sensation as long as he wanted. 

George sat in front of him, a gentle hand around his own, letting him grip on and pay attention to the brunettes words. 

“Do you wanna cum on Sap’s cock or would you like me to fuck you as well?” George asked, petting blonde curls out of his face once again, brown eyes warm and accepting looking down at him. The contrast was too pure, and it made Dream cry. 

“Fuck me George” Dream whinned, head bobbing as Sapnap began thrusting faster against him “please, I’m so fucked please”

Sapnap strangled a laugh behind him, hand grabbing one of Dream’s arms to fuck him back onto him harder “You’re so cute Dream, our little adorable pet”

“Sap!” Dream keened, letting himself be pulled further on the ravens cock, noticing how he thrusted wildly with no coordination anymore “fill me, please, I want you deep inside me”

Sapnap groaned, bending down to his face was right on Dream’s back, biting roughly. The teeth flared on his back but only made Dream see stars, screaming as Sapnap hit his prostate roughly until he orgasmed inside, warm cum filling him completely. 

It was mind shattering as Sapnap continued to thrust out his orgasm, making Dream twitch uselessly at the weakened pressure. His cock was still hard and needy, but he smiled happily and fucked out, small bits of drool from screaming stuck to his lips. 

George gave a steady hand to his cheek, lifting his face up “Did that feel good pet? Being Sappy’s little toy?”

“Geor...” Dream hummed, rubbing his face against the hand “so good, wanna be used by you guys more, wanna be good.”

It was an adorable sight, George couldn’t help but continue his sadistic teasing “So content with being fucked, not even needing to cum? If we knew this before, I’d just let us fuck you for hours and leave you dry.”

Dream whined loudly, broken whimpers as he felt Sapnap pull out, cum leaking down his ass “fuck..”

His cock was still sore and on fire, orgasm waiting to be released. It was only a little while longer, he knew it. Anticipation signaled through his whole body as Dream gave a needy look to his boyfriend. 

“Need you, now” 

George pat his head softly, understanding just how on edge the taller man really was “I’ll be sure to fuck you just how you like it”

Dream mewled, face heating up as George crawled to his hole, still open and used. It should be embarrassing, he should’ve felt humiliated, but his mind was filled with needing to be filled. No matter what. 

“Guess I’ll be fucking Sappys cum back into you” George mumbled, trying to hold bits of disgust off his face and tone, making Dream cry loudly. Something about George looking at him like he was a mess barely worth taking care of, turned him on so much. 

George wasted no time with teasing, sheathing himself Dream’s tight hole. It was warm and loose, so fucked out and broken. He had to grip tightly on the blonde’s ass just so the blonde man could tighten up a bit. 

“Fuckin’ finally” Dream groaned, eating away at the pleasure, as George gave a warning pull to his curls. It made the brunette moan shamelessly as he clenched up. 

The first thrust was slow and deep, hitting his inside softly but hard in pressure. It took the breath out of Dream’s mouth as he moaned soundlessly, just letting himself be filled slowly and fully. 

Getting fucked deep and slowly was one of the few things Dream’s couldn’t control himself for. Being strung up so high, so used to the hard fucking, only to cum from the gentle touches, it drove him insane. 

“Need it harder Georgie” Dream sobbed, trying to push back, only to be given a harsh slap that rang around his ears. 

“Shut it, pup” George demanded, squeezing his ass tight “I know this is your favorite way of fucking, you just can’t handle it when you’re being a bitch”

Tears welled in the blonde’s eye again, the mean treatment making him feel so useless and worthless. It was amazing and rough, just how he needed it to finally get off. 

The thrusts were achingly slow, but just made him come over so much quicker. He could barely see through his tears as each hit to his prostate made weak whines escape from his lips. It was nearly impossible to hold on as he gulped down oxygen. 

“You’re trembling all over Dreamie” Sapnap purred next to him, down enough from his high to watch the show going on “you should see the look on your face”

Dream turned over to look at him, eyes blinking slowly “Do I look good?”

Another thrust and Dream groaned out, voice crackling as he was pounded deeper in the sheets. His mind kept fogging up as Sapnap giggled at his face “you look so good Dreamie, all fucked out for us”

Dream gave a worn out smile, the compliment healing a bit of his torn up confidence. 

As George’s pace increased, Dream knew it was coming. Everything he had been waiting for, since the past few hours, was finally coming to an end. He was gonna get what he wanted, some relief. 

“Excited to cum Dreamie?” Sapnap asked over the loud moans of George “is Georgies cock really gonna make you cum?”

“Yes!” Dream wailed, voice hoarse from how much it had been used “I’m so ready, please”

George chuckled from behind, pace nearly equal to how Sapnap’s was before, chasing after his own orgasm. His cock slammed right into Dream’s prostate as his hand slunk around to Dream’s front. 

“You ready for it Dream” George asked, hands undoing the cock ring “you’ve been so good pet , here’s your reward”

The cock ring was slipped off and Dream finally felt it. The orgasm, so delayed and painful rocking through him. He hadn’t even cummed yet but felt on cloud nine as the orgasm could finally build with no trouble. 

Dreams quickly pushed himself into the sheets to stop his screaming, but Sapnap made sure to grip his hair up so he had no choice but to moan out their names when he came. 

George bottomed out more before thrusting back in, making Dream see stars. His mind went blank as he felt the cum pool inside him, his own cock built up and near cumming, although not fully sent over the edge. 

His mind was really shattered, gone and cumming everywhere, when George wrapped a hand around him and gave him the slowest pumps to his cock. They were rough and slow from his calloused hands, making him squirt hard in the sheets. Both their names on his lips as he fell over the edge. 

“Fuck” Dream whimpered, chest heaving and forehead sweaty, barely able to hold onto himself. Everything was so fluffy and light around him, his mind gone from how fucked out he felt. 

“That was so fucking amazing” Dream mumbled, blinking uselessly just to try to understand the colors around him “oh my god”

The poor man just fell down to the sheets, catching his breath and where he was, mind too weak to understand how fucked out he was. He was too deep in his mind, not even paying attention to his boyfriends moving around him. 

It only caught up to him until he felt the cool towels meet his skin. They felt amazing on his burnt up skin, trailing down his back and taking all the sweat with it. It made him feel clean and nice, letting tiredness overcome him faster than he’d like. 

Sapnap’s soft hums were heard above him, relaxing into the soft sheets. His voice was always such a delight to the ears, deep voice making every inflamed nerve cool down. Along with George’s nice hands that rubbed down his back, everything felt perfect. 

“You alright Dream?” George mumbled, gently kissing his back as he was pulled away from his mind “do you want to drink some water?”

Dream pulled his head away from the sheets, not even realizing the fucked out tears that still clung to his eyes. He felt extremely dehydrated and having cool water to fix his throat sounded amazing. 

While he nodded quickly, George already had a cup in his hand to hand to him, petting his shoulder in swirling movements. Dream took the water with graciousness, sitting up and leaning so he was resting on Sapnap’s back, sipping at the water. 

They watched him regain himself, just quietly taking laps at the liquid. He didn’t seem to mind when Sapnap wrapped his arms around his waist or George rested his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

It was nice, silent and accepting, as they just listened to the quiet gulps coming from the blonde. The world felt perfect, orgasm still sending euphoria through their brains as they reflected on everything they did together. 

“Hey Georgie, Sappy?” Dream finally muttered, making his boyfriends look at him with a blissed out look “let’s do this again sometime”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's 6.4k of smut, why I don't know..  
> This was a bit difficult to write ngl, but at the same time was so fun to play with. I really wanted to re-do writing safe words which is why it had that drabble in it, PLEASE tell me if it was bad or done wrong, I really wanna get it done right in my writing but I don't have anyone that reads them before I post so rip.   
> Anyway, enjoy bottom Dream


	25. Day 25: Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Daddy kink, teasing, crying mentioned
> 
> Warning: this does not involve little play or DDLG, the word Daddy in this story is used mostly as a joke :)

George was the first one laying on the bed, playing an old pokemon game on his DS. He managed to get pretty far in one day, eyes focused and concentrated, not even noticing the raven coming to sit next to him. 

“Whatcha up to Georgie” Sapnap mumbled in the brunette's ear, sneaking an arm around his back “what are you playing?”

George huffed a breath, not even bothering to give his boyfriend attention “Put your nose elsewhere Sapnap, I’m busy.”

It might’ve seemed a bit mean or unreasonable to act that way to such a normal question, but George was still peeved with the younger man. He had the audacity to sit next to him attempting to cuddle when a few hours ago he tried the same thing to the raven, only to be kicked out of the room like an annoying cat. 

So now, Sapnap got what he deserved being ignored. 

Another arm snuck around George’s front, holding him tightly to a stable chest “George, why are you acting so bratty for?”   
“I’m not acting like a brat” George hissed, eyes hyper focused to the game as he clicked the buttons faster “just...you’re so..”

His last pokemon died, losing at the gym and sending him a few minutes back to his last saved spot. Anger flashing in his skin as he whipped around to the raven, a large pout on his lip.

“You made me die Sapnap!” George shouted, shutting the DS off in annoyance “What’s wrong with you!”

He half expected Sapnaps cocky attitude to falter slightly or maybe make him frown, but the smug look in amber eyes flared more as he leaned in closer “I didn’t do anything Georgie, you just suck at the game.”

A warm feeling brushed to his pale cheeks, George barely being able to look away, forced to feel the hot breath warming up his skin. He could smell the sweet peppermint of his boyfriend's breath, sending shivers through his spine. It felt amazing, knowing Sapnap’s eyes were glued to him, but there’s no way he’d admit that. 

“I don’t suck at the game” George insisted, a slight wayver to his voice “you’re just so annoying, I couldn’t concentrate.”

Sapnap hummed, arms going tight around the pale flesh in his hands, gripping George closer. His nose was sticking to the nape of the older man's neck, inhaling so it tickled his ear. It made him practically grin feral at the shiver he got. 

“C’mon Georgie” Sapnap purred, teeth slightly grazing at the thin layer of vulnerable skin “how about I show you how annoying I can be?”

George gasped, feeling teeth sink into him, sending a burning flash through him. He wasn’t expecting it, the hands clenching around every part of his body, grouping down lower and lower, sinking to areas he knew made him go crazy. 

“Sapnap, ple-” George caught himself, biting his lip before he could let the forbidden words fall from his mouth. He couldn’t, no way could he ever, beg Sapnap for more. That sort of humiliation was to happen  _ never _ . 

The raven finally pulled off, licking his lips as he saw the pink flush seeping into cool cheeks “What was that George, did you say something?”

George snapped his head to look at the culprit, brown eyes blazing in need but mouth spitting the opposite of what he wanted. 

“Shut up,” George stated sharply, biting his lip harder as he felt one hand trail down to the curl of his ass and the other just above his crotch “shut it, god.”

Sapnap chuckled lowly in his ear, licking at just the cusp to rile to brunette up further. It was more amusing than annoying to see George try so hard to say he didn’t like it, when he was sitting there with a rock hard on and breathless gasps. 

“Mm I really wanna touch you,” Sapnap moaned shamelessly, smiling as George clenched his eyes shut “I wanna feel your thick cock in my hands, massage it softly so I can hear all the pathetic sounds you’ll make.”

It was difficult for George, rolling his hips to try and get the hand to move further down, groaning at the teasing tongue sprawled on his throat. The pressure was amazing and had him ready to bust, brown eyes crinkling open to look into horny amber eyes. 

“Sapnap” George breathed, thrusting his hips upward, a moan on the cusp of his throat “I-”

He knew what Sapnap wanted, he wanted him to say please and beg to be touched, but he wouldn’t allow that to happen. To let it happen so easily, what fun would that be. 

“Imagine how blissed out you feel while I cup your balls and rub you so sweetly, give everything you want” Sapnap voice went even darker, not even able to contain the amusement in his voice as he snuggled closer “let you be spoiled all you want.”

George felt himself throb hard in his pants, not even bothering to let out the whine in his voice. It was like his skin was on fire with need, needing everything that Sapnap had promised to him. 

“Fuck, Sapnap” George hissed, feeling himself break down “oh my god, Sap, you’re a freak.”

Sapnap paused, an amusing smile and attitude vanishing as he took another harsh bite to George’s collar, making him scream. The sound was blissful to hear, not letting go until the brunette was shaking under his touch. 

“Just beg already George” Sapnap growled, getting a little impatient at the brunette’s insistency “admit it, you want me to praise you and tell you how good you are.”

This only riled the older man on more, moving his head so it was lodged into Sapnaps neck, biting back to hear the raven hiss. It was pleasant for only a moment, until he was whipped onto his back, amber eyes blazing above him. 

Large hands were securely on either side of him, an angry raven glaring down, harsh words on his tongue “Beg.”

“No” George reluctantly looked away, trying his best to hold on a little longer. He didn’t know why he was trying to make it hard for them, it just felt too good to not give himself what he wanted. 

“Fucking brat” Sapnap groaned, rutting his hips downward on George’s crotch, shivering at the warm feeling “so turned on and wet, yet you can’t even ask for it nicely?”

The hands wrapped in his hair, pulling lightly, making George glance down to dark lips, intently listening to each word on the ravens lips “Fine, I’ll make you beg.”

Sapnap trailed down George’s chest, lightly kissing each unmarked piece of skin. He went slowly at his own pace, looking up to dark brown eyes as the brunette shivered, loving every second of it. 

Red lips kissed down his torso, reaching down to the piece of clothing making George’s sweatpants, stopping just to pull them off a bit to reach more skin. He kept going, hearing as George moaned happily, feeling himself be worshipped down his whole body. 

Finally though, with a cruel grin, Sapnap bit harshly at his hip bone to hear the older man whimper. Of course, George couldn’t get away that easily. 

“Imagine what you could get Georgie” Sapnap purred, spreading his legs out so he got a better look at the wet spot forming in the middle of grey sweatpants “I could be worshipping your cock in my mouth, licking at all my good boys favorite spots, and all you would need to say is _ Please Daddy _ .”

The words were sickeningly sweet as George humped his hips up, crying out at the horrible throb he felt in his pants. It was like Sapnap was peeling away everything he liked, leaving him a vulnerable mess, just so he could get him to beg for more. Everything about it was humiliating but kept making him hotter. 

“Fine!” George cried, looking down to amber eyes who knew they got what he wanted, smugly holding himself just above the brunettes leaking stiffy “I’ll say it”

Sapnap grinned, leaning down just to softly kiss the clothed tip, smiling increasing as George bucked his hips more “Okay Georgie, I’m waiting”

George opened his mouth, ready to say it, burst over the edge with embarrassing tears in his eyes when the door opened, revealing a blonde with striking wide green eyes. 

“What are you guys doing?” Dream mumbled, scratching at his chest in confusion “I thought you would be sleeping by now..”

“Dream!” George whimpered, trying to keep his hips still to not embarrass himself further “please help me, Sapnap is teasing me, he won’t stop.”   
Sapnap rolled his eyes, pulling George’s pants down fully so he was exposed to chilly air, the raven smiling angrily at the shiver he got. The leaky cock was right there, evident with pre cum pearling in the center, throbbing upward. There wasn’t much George could do to defend himself with that. 

“Seems you have a bit of an issue there” Dream chuckled, pushing himself onto the bed to join in “how long have you been suffering like that, pretty boy”

George whined, trying to get some sort of friction on his cock “Too long,  _ please _ ”

Before Dream could wrap an apologetic hand around the leaking member, Sapnap grabbed his wrist with a disdainful look. It was somewhat possessive, but more in a way of ‘he didn’t want his precious work to be destroyed’. 

“Georgie hasn’t been a goodboy” Sapnap muttered, bringing the wrist to his plump lips to kiss at it softly “let me tease him a bit longer”

Dream frowned, looking down to the writhing brunette. He looked cute, seeing how strung high George already was and not even being touched, but it seemed unnecessarily nice. They could do the older man more roughly with a bit of tricks. 

“No, he’s been teased enough” Dream lied, pulling Sapnaps face closer to his own, so he could smile his known smug smile “it’s too nice for him”

Amber eyes seemed to catch on a bit as he grinned, kissing pink lips for a moment, enjoying the taste of strawberry on his tongue. Dream’s lips always had some flavor to it, making up for how chapped they usually were. 

By the time the blonde pulled away, his freckled face was blushing and he looked ready to tease George just as much as he did. 

“Stretch him out, but don’t let him cum yet” Dream muttered, brushing some raven curls out of amber eyes “he’ll have to beg for it later”

Sapnap nodded, jumping off the bed to grab the lube, letting Dream do whatever he wanted to the desperate brunette. George's brown eyes were tearing up as he looked up, groaning at the cool air hitting his dick relentlessly, too sharp of a stim. 

“Dream, please” George whimpered, shaking his hips in annoyance as Sapnap pooled back onto the bed between his legs, starting to lube his fingers up “I haven’t even been touched yet, I need it so badly”

The first finger made George tense up, whining loudly as Dream just looked down at him, seeming almost indifferent to his suffering. The neediness in his cock was unbearable as he felt the digit brush at his prostate, signaling an empty promise. 

“You can handle it” Dream insisted “after all, a little teasing won’t hurt you”

“Fuck” George arched his back, the smug little finger touching all his good spots with not enough force “Please, I need more, I can’t!”   
Dream rested a hand to the older man’s chest, forcing him to sink back into the sheets. His green eyes were glazed over as he whispered sweet words to him, assuring him with rubs to his stomach. 

“What did you do to make Sappy punish you?” Dream muttered, not even willing to tolerate any misbehaving, which George knew by heart “what made you become a bad boy?”

George didn’t want to admit it, his cheeks inflamed by the words. Having to say it in order to be touched was one thing, because it meant he would get a good thing out of it, but having to say it because his sadistic boyfriend would torture him all day until he said it was a different topic entirely. 

“Sap wanted me to call him Daddy” George barely breathed, tensing up at the hungry eyes glaring down at him, cock twitching at the feeling of all the attention on himself “and beg to him, or else he wouldn’t touch me”

The mask of brutal eyes seemed to vanish in a second, green eyes lighting up as light chuckles escaped Dream’s lips. It was beyond humiliating as Dream laughed at him, while Sapnap added another finger and absolutely wrecked his good spot. 

George couldn’t even stop the embarrassing moans and groans escaping his lips as Dream didn’t stop wheezing, laughing at his embarrassment. It made his cock strain harder as Sapnap let himself be fucked silly on his fingers, eyes becoming glassy of the mental stimulation. 

“That’s very humiliating” Dream finally said, calming down with quick breathes, not even bothering by the shaky brown eyed glare “did you call him Daddy?”

The fingers increased in speed and George couldn’t even answer, closing his eyes to let frustrated tears fall down his face. His abdomen was so warm and ready, needing so much more than the digits fucking into him. Even if it was embarrassing, humiliating, it was so much better than letting himself be left dry. 

“Daddy, fuck me” George groaned, cheeks staining a harsh red as he finally let the words be spoken, cock throbbing warmly on his thigh “ _ Please, Daddy _ ”

The fingers stilled in him, making George’s wet eyes blink open. He had both his boyfriends eyes on him, wide and needy. It was a sort of breath taken power he hadn’t had in a while, a shaky smile reaching his lips. 

“That was so hot” Sapnap drawled, licking his lips fastly as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. He seemed in a rush as he began to line himself up, lathering up more lube, while Dream was still caught up in a daze. 

“Please Daddy, fill me” George whimpered, trying not to let the humiliation bother him to much, legs going shaky around Sapnaps waist “I’ve been a good boy, now”

While George had his eyes off Dream, hands stuck to his hair and pulled back, making him shout loud. The pressure didn’t hurt but it took him off guard, mouth wide as Sapnap railed himself inside, sending jolts of pleasure through his cock. 

“Fuck” George hissed, glaring to the culprit blonde, feeling his body shake with the powerful thrusts “Dream, why?”

Dream didn’t answer, only pulled his face close as he kissed George harshly, gulping down each moan and groan leaving plump lips. He could feel as he mouth shook with each breath of air, shaky hands gripping to blonde curls. 

While he kissed the inside of the brunette's mouth, Sapnap took the back of George’s thighs and pulled them to his chests, pushing in further. It allowed himself to enter deeper, feeling the older man clench around him so perfectly. 

“George, you’re clenching on me so much” Sapnap purred, stuffing himself to the hilt before bottoming out “It’s addicting, how good you feel.”

Dream didn’t let the brunette speak, keeping his lips tight to shaky lips until George was squeezing blonde curls, screaming in his mouth. The best part was, he wasn’t screaming because he couldn’t breath but because Sapnap found a really good spot. 

“Your cock is leaking so much too” Sapnap chuckled, resting a hand just beside the pathetic sight, pre cum leaking down the head “practically begging me to touch, but I won’t let it”

George finally started kicking, crying out as Dream pulled away, slamming his arms around to cover his eyes “Sapnap!”

The sound was utterly filthy, a moaning mess as George tried to cover himself away. His body was shaking upward at each thrust, sweat pooling down his neck as he whined out pathetically. He was absolutely wrecked, taking every thrust to the best of his abilities. 

“Sapnap, harder!” George cried out, throwing his head back more to feel it deep inside himself, becoming increasingly harder to stay sane “give me more!” 

Sapnap hummed, smirking at the sight “Such a good boy for us, becoming a good cock slut.”

The groans leaving George’s mouth were keening, his legs trying to close to stop the stimulation from driving him mad, only crying harder as Sapnap took each knee and spread himself out so he was fully exposed, slamming down firmly on his prostate

“Don’t hide yourself pretty boy” Sapnap mumbled, bending down so he could kiss arms around his boyfriends face “I wanna see how good you feel”

George clenched his teeth as he felt Sapnap fingers grip into his skin harshly, fingernails sending sharp spikes through his body. It hurt so good so he complied, removing his arms to show his tear stained cheeks, glaring as best he could. 

“Doesn’t feel good” George lied, biting away another moan “Fuck, you guys suck!”

“Mm, you wanna brat?” Dream warned, biting at the sore plump lips, seeing how fast George regretted his decision “wanna misbehave? Do it.”

George got the message loud and clear, green eyes a warning hazard of what was to come. He knew he stood no chance against the two, but he couldn’t behave no matter how much he tried. It was an endless battle, one he’d never win. 

Sapnap filled him in further, groaning loudly now at the stimulation. His eyes were wide and focusing, watching how easily he complied under Dream’s hold. It was cute, how betrayed he looked by green eyes. 

“Did you think Dreamie was gonna baby you Georgie?” Sapnap moaned, thrusting his cock further into George's tight hole, watching it disappear completely before thrusting out “give you everything you want, fall into all your bratting and do anything you ask?”

A particular strong thrust made George screech, gripping tightly to blonde curls even making Dream wince in pain “Too bad, you ain’t getting shit”

“Sapnap!” George wailed, Dream ripping the mischief hand off his hair, taking a threatening hand to the older mans throat “Fuck, Dream please! Help me please!”   
Dream only giggled slightly, rubbing the pulse point that hammered so sweetly against his fingers “Sapnaps right Georgie, you aren’t getting babied here”

The sweet voice made George melt, letting himself be fucked on Sapnaps cock as he finally let himself be taken obediently. He didn’t feel like fighting it anymore, it felt too good to fight anymore. All he wanted was to just moan sweetly under his raven boyfriend and be able to cum. 

“Sapnap fuck me there!” George keened, hitting his leg just harsh enough to give Sapnap the memo “harder, I’m so close!”

Sapnap smirked smugly, railing himself harder down to see George gasping into the pillow case. His eyes were hazed as he let himself be roughed down over and over again, uselessly moaning. 

“I’m so close too, Georgie” Sapnap muttered, his pace increasing faster than he’d like, edged on by how sweet George's voice was becoming “Tell me how good you feel, my goodboy”

“Feels so good Sap!” George hissed, his orgasm bubbling over with the increasing speed “your cock is rubbing all my good spots, it’s so fucking amazing!”

Sapnap rutted his hips a few more times, grabbing Georges cock to thrust him through an orgasm. He was ball deep, staring straight into the brunettes fucked out face, spilling uncaringly into him until he was satisfied. 

His hands pace didn’t stop as he rode out his orgasm, watching as George cocked his head back and exploded, cum dripping from his cock and down to his chest and stomach. His breath was caught up high as he breathed deeply into the air, chest heaving from the orgasm. 

“Fuck, mm” George breathed, feeling as Sapnap pulled out. It had felt so amazing and it nearly made him forget the blonde who was still waiting by his side. His green eyes looked just as hungry as he watched George get off. 

“George, you look so hot” Dream mumbled, brushing away sweaty brown hair “wanna fuck you so badly”

The thought of Dream fucking the overstimitibity out of him made George shiver in need. It would feel so fucking good. Bad ideas pooling in his brain, not even having time for his mind to clear up. 

“Fuck me Dream” George smiled, still trying to take in the feeling of pure bliss “I want you so badly,  _ Daddy _ ”

The words got Dream like puddy in his hands, immediately taking Sapnaps spot to line himself up, not even bothering for George’s pleasure as he sunk himself inside, groaning loudly at the feeling. His green eyes were clenched shut as he basked in the warmth. 

“Guess Dream is the one with the daddy kink” Sapnap chuckled, resting his head on the pillow next to George, wrapping a careful hand around the brunette's soft cock “maybe I should’ve fucked him over first.”

George stifle a chuckle as he waited for Dream to recover a bit, not yet scared by the threat of overstimulation “I wonder how turned on he’d get by making him call us Daddy”

“Bet he’s ready to cream right now at the thought” Sapnap chuckled, burying his nose into brown curls “probably got all jealous of you while you screamed daddy on my dick”

A gag noise came from George as he chuckled more, feeling a bit high and mighty at seeing his poor boyfriend struggling to not cum fast. It was almost cute to see his tall and muscular legs shivering to the sides. It gave the brunette a scary and fun idea. 

“Probably wants to slap my pretty ass and mark me up” George snickered, clenching down a bit more on Dream’s cock “Isn’t that right,  _ Daddy _ ?”

Dream was deep in, groaning without even thrusting yet. To feel so close but wanting to extend it out longer, George having him to the near brink so fast. He should’ve prepared more. 

“Chill out George” Dream whined, pressing his hands firm to George’s plump ass, loving the way he wiggled around him “your so tight around me I feel like i’m gonna cum already”

This only egged George on further and even got Sapnap in on the fun, both of them looking to their boyfriend with cruel looks. 

Sapnap pushed George’s shirt up fully exposing his pale chest and pink nipples, slightly hard and suckable, making Dream stop in his tracks. It was so easy to tell what they were doing but the blonde fell into it anyway.    
“Imagine how amazing it’ll feel just letting yourself cum right now” Sapnap urged, licking a quick strife up a pink nipple “and George would take it so well”

“Bet you wanna fuck me hard like Sapnap did, but you can’t even manage because you already so close” George agreed, wrapping his legs around Dream’s waist to pull him in further, loving how the taller man moaned, shakily holding back his orgasm. 

Green eyes began to tear up as he tried staying still, only feeling George trying to pulse him on his cock by pulling him closer. 

“George you’re such a brat” Dream gasped, thrusting in a bit and having to stop, orgasm way to close “such a little fucking tease”

George giggled, biting a bit on his finger and sucking around it, making as many cute moans as he could. It was a bit of a filthy trick but worked, having green eyes all on him as he sucked his finger off with a grin. 

“Wish it was your cock in my mouth” George purred, taking it out to sink to a nipple, swirling around “pulsing inside until you came down my throat”

Dream bit his lip, the pressure becoming a little more fast paced then he liked. The coils in his gut were screaming to be let loose, but he had only been in George for a few minutes and hadn’t even thrusted yet. It was beyond humiliating to put up such an aggressive front only to cum untouched in his boyfriend. 

It took a second for Dream to recover, almost willing himself to thrust and not being able to cum, only to find that illusion completely shattered when Sapnap gave him a bright eyed look. His fingers slipped over to George’s lip, pulling his fingers inside until George was choking on them. 

Dream’s eyes were glued to the sight, cock becoming warmer and sharper, until he felt the orgasm rocking into him. 

Brown eyes were full on teary as fingers hit the back of Georges throat, thrusting in and out without remorse. It sent Dream over the edge, cumming deep inside the trembling boy without even moving. The high hit Dream roughly as he was moaning out, gripping onto George’s knees for support. 

Sapnap looked at him with wide amused eyes, taking fingers out of Georges mouth to see how out of breath Dream was, cumming only around Georges tight heat. 

“How’d it feel Dream?” Sapnap chuckled, smiling at the half lidded green eyes glaring at him “enjoy your orgasm?”

It took a moment for Dream to recover, pulling out of George reluctantly, and flopping between them with a huff. They stared at the display of immaturity but smiled anyway, wrapping their arms around their pouty boyfriend. 

“You guys are evil sometimes” Dream muttered, letting himself be marked up with light kisses and snuggled “I’m definitely getting you back”

Sapnap only rolled his eyes, pulling the man closer to himself “Okay  _ Daddy _ ”

The forbidden word made Dream twitch, near ready to jump out the bed and go to his own room “you guys are not gonna like the punishment”

“I love your punishments  _ Daddy _ ” George joked, trying to stifle another laugh as Sapnap joined in, both of them not being able to handle themselves until they burst in hysteria, leaving Dream a blushing mess. 

“Brats…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit iffy of doing a daddy kink chapter but I really wanted to make fun of all the times the D team have joked about calling each other daddy so, here it is.   
> Hope you liked the chapter, leave a comment or kudo if you'd like, have a nice day :D


End file.
